


The Big Book of Video Game Imagines

by Lil_Lyssa2000



Category: Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty, Dragon Age (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV, Metal Gear (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff, happy endings, sad endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 87,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lyssa2000/pseuds/Lil_Lyssa2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big book of Video Game Imagines to fill the void in everyone's little heart:) The Games I write for are:<br/>- Uncharted Series<br/>- Assassin's Creed Series<br/>- Metal Gear Series<br/>- Call of Duty Series<br/>- Final Fantasy XV</p><p>****I don't own any of the franchises at all, I just play the games and fall in love with the characters!****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace - (Kazuhira Miller/Reader) (Metal Gear)

The constant rhythmic beating sound of the heart monitor woke me from my deep slumber. My deep dark (E/C) eyes were blinded by the white lighting in the room. My body ached as I did my best to sit up; My lower abdomen burned underneath the thick blankets that covered my lower body. I quickly ripped them off to reveal my severely bruised and bandaged legs and abdomen; a gasp escaped my lips as I brought my hands to lightly touch my battered body, but the very light graze of my fingertips made me wince in pain.

I didn't notice that the heart monitor had sped up and made a completely different sound. Shallow breaths escaped my lips as I looked at my bare arms and chest. Stitches littered my arms and chest; they were jagged and long, they made me sick with worry and disgust. I looked all over the room to find some type of explanation for my being, but all I found was bloody gauze on the table next to me. My mind was racing, running many miles a minute. I gripped my head as the questions started to pour in: What happened to me? Where am I? But one question bugged me the most: Who am I?

As if on cue, the door to the room opened and in rushed two nurses with three men quickly trailing behind them. The nurses rushed towards me, their facial expressions were void. They were talking very fast and loud in a way that made my head hurt. One of the nurses quickly grabbed my arm , but I reacted quickly, not out of pain, but fear.

"Miss, hey you need to calm down." Her gripped tightened on my arm while I quickly turned to the other who was going to stick me with a needle.

I quickly grabbed the nurse's wrist and squeezed it before twisting it, receiving cry of pain; I quickly snapped her arm and shoved her to the ground while I felt a tiny prick in the side of my neck. The other nurse stuck me with the needle and was about to inject me with its contents, but I pulled it out and stuck it in her neck, injecting her with all its contents before pushing her to the ground; she was out in a matter of seconds. My arms and abdomen burned and bled from some of my stitches bursting open.

I was pulled back into reality when I heard the sound of a gun clicking. I snapped my head in the direction of the noise and was faced with one of the men pointing a revolver in my face. I held my breath as his emotionless gray eyes bore deep into mine. His eyes were on the other side of the barrel and I knew he would pull the trigger if I gave him a reason to. My hands gripped the bedsheets until my knuckles turned white.

"Put the goddamn gun down, she won't try anything if we don't do anything to her." The man with the sunglasses spoke bitterly as the man before me let out a heavy sigh before giving me a nasty look and holstering his gun. I eyed the man who was about to shoot me as he helped the nurses leave the room to receive some medical treatment. The nurse with the broken arm looked back at me with terror before quickly rushing out the room whimpering.

"She's a fighter, I'll give her that." The man with the red scarf spoke with slight amusement as he stood next to the other two men. They all had their eyes fixed on me as I observed them very closely.

The man with the revolver and red scarf was definitely American, he screamed it with his western style giddup; he must have an interest for cowboys or something close to that. I could tell in his eyes that he was ruthless, but a hint of mercy was hidden behind the death that followed him. His stance spoke of overconfidence and power that he craved. The man with the eye patch made me nervous under his icy, but sympathetic gaze. He was tall and he was geared up for battle, like a soldier. Many scars littered his face and a shard of material was lodged in his skull. His eye patch was on his right eye; he had most definitely seen the horrors of war . His guns stayed in their holsters, but he looked ready to act in any given moment. His face... It seemed so familiar, yet so foreign to my memory.

The man in the sunglasses stood between the other two, calm as a steady rainfall, and smooth as an ocean's currents. He was just as tall as the others, but he was disadvantaged with the forearm crutch on his left arm. His right arm was gone, but the right sleeve of the jacket just hung by his side as if his limb was still there. He looked to be a high ranking person by the uniform he wore under his trenchcoat. I couldn't see his eyes; I couldn't see the real him. The sunglasses stood in the way of me finding comfort that this man won't hurt me and that made me shutter.

The room was once again filled with a silence that was choking me to the point where I just wanted to scream. The men looked at each other before turning back to me.

"Boss, tell me again where you found this woman." The cowboy said as he took a step closer towards me. I slightly flinched away, pushing myself closer to the wall next to the bed. My legs were screaming with pain, but I only winced and hid my pain with an emotionless expression.

"I found her in Afghanistan, near the Aabe Shifap Ruins; She was just lying out in the middle of the of nowhere." He folded his arms across his chest, eyeing me up and down, "She was barely conscious when I got to her, and barely had any clothes on her." 

I was getting ready to tell him something, but when I couldn't find the words or my voice I just shut my mouth. They waited for me to speak, but when I didn't speak a word, they sighed in frustration.

"What's your name?" You speak English?" The man named Boss asked me; I couldn't answer him because I didn't know my own name. I stared at him wide-eyed before grunting and gripping my head in response.

"What happened to you?" The cowboy spoke as he approached me closer. I reached the other side of the bed and couldn't move any further or I would have fallen out of the bed. He pointed at my body and then looked into my eyes. They look concerned instead of emotionless from just moments before.

"She's not going to speak. We might as well leave, we're just wasting our time." The man with the sunglasses finally spoke and his voice... it rattled my brain to the point of a headache. He adjusted his stance as he pointed his crutch at me. He must've been eyeing me closely because I could feel his eyes burn through me to the core. "Ocelot, Snake, let's go."

The men stared at me, then turned on their heels and began to walk towards the door. The man with the crutch was so familiar, yet so foreign to my memory, that upset me; I wanted to know more about him and that one with the eye patch. Just as they were walking out the door, Boss or Snake, spoke in a hushed tone almost too quiet for my ears, but I heard the word: "Kaz" and my head immediately started to pound with a pain so severe, I wanted to scream and cry.

_"Your name. Kazuhira. What is it?" I asked as I leaned against the counter of the bar, sipping my drink. His small smirk turned into a small smile as he eyed me._

_"It's Japanese. My mother gave me my name." His blue eyes danced over my features before returning to my bright (E/C) eyes. "It means 'Peace'. Pretty clever if you think to consider the events of when I was born."_

_"Indeed it is. I like it, it's a name with a meaning. Hopefully, you'll live up to it."_

I quickly shuffled in my bed, trying to get his attention, but nothing was working. I swung my legs over my bedside and flinched when the tips of my toes touched the freezing gray tiles. I knew my legs were going to give out on me, but I needed to try. I pushed myself off my bed and I immediately collapsed to the floor, letting out a cry of pain.

They were already through the door and just when it was about to close I had to use my voice. I only had to speak one work to get them to stop in their tracks: "Peace".

They turned around and re-entered the room. I looked up at them with pain in my eyes as I put pressure on my abdomen. I repeated myself, but only staring at the man whose name meant peace. Snake quickly rushed to my side with Ocelot and helped me back onto my bed, staying right by my side staring at Kaz.

"What? What about Peace?" Ocelot asked as I spoke once more.

"Your name. It means peace." My head began to hurt and that's when things were getting hazy. Kaz just stood in his place, not moving a muscle, until I cried out in pain.

"We're gonna get you help, just lie down for a minute." Ocelot gently pushed me down on the bed while I continued to scream in pain. I was left staring up at the white blinding lights once again as nurses surrounding me poked and prodded at my body. My mind was drifting as the pain took over me, and just like that, I was swept back into the darkness. The constant, but rapid beating of the heart monitor put me to sleep.


	2. A Night To Remember - (Young Samuel Drake/Reader) (Uncharted)

“Um, Sam?” I tugged on his arm, not looking at him, but the guards that were quickly approaching us. I didn’t hear a word from Sam, only silence; even though I felt his body, I looked back to see if that was actually him, which it was. He was still looking at the glass display case in awe, not even registering that we were about to be arrested by the guards that were on the night shift at the museum. The guards were approached quicker; yet, me and Sam stayed where we were.

“Sam, we need to go!” I raised my voice a bit and that managed to snap him out of his little daze. He stared at me then at the guards that were over my shoulder. He took hold of my hand and held a firm grip on it as he pulled me in the opposite direction of the guards. They started to scream at us, and no later after that we heard their rushed steps after us. Sam was pulling me up the stairs to the upper floors of the museum. “Sam, what are you doing?” I shouted at him as I looked back at the guards who were quickly making their way up the steps.

“I’m getting us out of here, now just follow me.” He ran by one of the windows and unlocked the hatch and swung it open. The cool night breeze hit me in waves that were strong. I shivered as the cold kissed my skin, but I continued to be focused on escaping. Sam looked down at the drop and then at the building next to the museum. The roof was lower and just enough distance for a clean jump; I knew exactly what he was thinking. “We need to jump to that roof.”

“Are you crazy?” I shouted at him as he readied himself on the window ledge. He looked back at me and then he jumped. I cringed as I saw him land on the roof, gracefully. He quickly looked back at me and said, “Come on (Y/N), before they catch you!” He waved his hands towards him, motioning that I jump towards him. I looked at the guards who were still searching for us on the upper floor. I let out a shaky sigh and climbed up on the window ledge. The wind was making me sway and the coldness made me freeze up.

I wanted to look down, but I knew if I did, I wouldn’t jump. Sam knew I was scared of heights, but he just had to chose this method of escape, now didn’t he? I stared at him and he looked a bit worried for me. “God damn it, I hate you,” I said to him before I jumped. I didn’t like the feeling of free falling, it made me sick, but I only endured it for a few seconds. I almost made it to the roof, but my jump wasn’t enough and I barely grabbed the ledge of the roof. I screamed out in panic and I could feel the fear building up in me.

“Quick, give me your hand!” Sam was there in an instant, he grabbed a hold of my other hand and pulled me up onto the roof. I let out a big sigh and a laugh of relief as I got up from the floor. Unfortunately, my scream gave away our location and the guards had found us. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Sam made me follow him to a nearby fire escape and we made our way down the building. At the end, we had to make another big jump, but Sam went first and caught me this time at the bottom.

Just as we thought we were out of the clear, we hear a voice yell at us from behind. “Stop right there. Put your hands up!” We turned around to see a guard pointing his gun right at us. I freaked and froze up. Sam was a bit more worried by now and quickly stood in front of me.

“Woah, Woah, take it easy. If you’re gonna point that thing at someone, keep it on me.” He said confidently, raising his left hand at the guard while he reached his right hand behind him to grab ahold of my hand. I grabbed a hold of his hand and I could feel how tense he was. We were put in a scary position; I never thought that tonight we would have a gun pulled on us, but it happened. Now we were stuck in something we might not be able to get out of.

“Sam,” I said his name in a soothing manner, yet it did nothing to calm him. I gave his hand a firm squeeze and whispered in his ear, “Run on my say.” I was brewing a plan in my head, but I wasn’t sure if it was going to work out or not.

I stepped out from behind Sam and slowly made my way to a nearby trashcan. I took hold of the lid and stared at the guard who was looking between me and Sam. Sam was also looking at me, questioning my moves. I tilted my head towards the guard and Sam looked towards him and spoke up.

“You don’t want her, just get me alright? I dragged her into this. She’s innocent.” Sam was telling the guard as I quickly ran up to him with the metal trash lid and him right across the face. He dropped his gun and fell to the floor in agony. I hit him two more times in the face and body, before kicking his gun away from him and yelling at Sam, “Run!”

I squealed with delight as the adrenaline was running through my veins as I caught up with Sam; we ran through the streets away from the guards that still chased us. We heard at least two more on our trail, but before we got the end of the road. Sam quickly pulled me to the side of the road and in between two close buildings. It was dark in between the buildings and the guards wouldn’t spot us. It was really tight, so Sam wrapped his arms around me protectively and held me tightly against him as I rested my head and palms against his chest.

The guards were getting near to our location, but we were sure that they would definitely pass us up. Sam’s embrace was warm and it felt safe. It felt like home went I hugged him. His grip on me got tighter as we looked out into the street to see the guards runs right past us. I didn’t know I was holding my breath until I released a big sigh. I let out a quiet chuckle, which surprised Sam.

After the guards left, Sam and I still stayed in our little embrace for a moment longer than we both expected. I looked up at Sam to see his green eyes staring right at me. We stared into each other’s eyes and it felt like something clicked inside me. I smiled up at him and quickly moved out from our hiding place. I looked down the street to see the guards turning a corner. I looked back at Sam as I laughed and lightly punched him on the shoulder. He laughed along with me.

“Come on, let’s go before they come back,” Sam smiled at me and we started to head back up the road, but in a different direction of the way we came.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face when I told you that we were gonna have to jump.” Sam mimicked my face as I lightly slapped him in on his arm, as he laughed about it. We now sat up on a roof near Nate’s, Sam’s little brother, ‘home’ with the Saint Francis’ Boy’s home. Sam was going to see Nate, right after our little escapade, but he decided that he could wait a little longer.

“I was terrified, you know I’m scared of heights, free falling, all that type of stuff,” I reminded him as I looked at him while he continued to laugh. The moonlight lit up his face; his smile was bright and his eyes were shining just like the stars in the sky; they were just a beautiful deep green that I could get lost in. “But you should’ve seen your face when I hit that guard in the face with that trash can lid. You looked truly terrified.” I told him as he looked straight ahead and just lightly shook his head. “What did you think I was gonna do? Get us both killed or arrested?” I asked him as I looked at him in the moonlight. He just stood quiet for a moment before looking at his hands.

“I wasn’t scared about you hitting that guard. I was scared that you were gonna get yourself shot.” He said lowly, not looking at me. I stood quiet thinking there was more he was going to say, “(Y/N), did you enjoy what we did tonight? Breaking into that museum just for fun?” He asked me as I was caught off guard by his question.

“I’ll have to admit, I was a little nervous about our little escapade, but the chase was fun. I just felt the adrenaline running in my veins. It’s something I would like to do again sometime with you,” I told him honestly, “because you helped me a bit with just letting go and having a good time and you also helped me face my fears.” I laughed a bit, nudging him with my shoulder. He still remained in his serious state.

“(Y/N), I-I… promise me you won’t go looking from trouble like what we did tonight. You could get hurt or worse and I-I,” He froze and turned to look at me, “I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I knew something had happened to you.” His eyes roamed my face, looking for some type of registration of his words in my face. I did the same and I didn’t know what to expect from him.

Before anything else happened, he leaned in and his lips connected with mine. Our kiss was long and sweet. When our lips touched, it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through me and the stars in my universe were finally aligned. In this very moment, I didn’t want to be anywhere else but in Sam’s arms. I knew from this point on we were gonna be together for a long time, and nothing was going to separate us. I thought my feelings for him were going to go unnoticed, but thank god he noticed.

After we pulled apart, I looked at Sam and I could see in his eyes that he was happy. The smile on my face confirmed the happiness I felt. “Um, that was really something” I chuckled and brushed my hair back behind my ears, “I really enjoyed that.” I admitted sheepishly with a slightly blush on my face. Sam stood up and dusted off his jeans before he held out his hand which I gladly took. He pulled me up and I stood next him, looking at the night sky.

“I’m sorry I have to cut this night short, but I gotta go see Nathan before he gets upset with me for not showing up tonight.” He looked in the direction of Nate’s ‘home’ then back at me. “I really enjoyed tonight, you wanna hang out tomorrow night?” He asked me with a smirk on his face, “Don’t worry, we’ll try to do something that isn’t too illegal or along the lines of breaking the law.”

I smiled at him before shaking my head yes. “Yeah, I would love that.” I smiled at him. “So, um, you go see your brother Nathan. I’ll head home; one of the Sisters are probably sending out a search party for me.” I laughed as I went in to hug him one last time. Our hug was long; it just seemed that we just didn’t want to separate. “Oh, and um, maybe we can kiss again, before I go?” I asked in a curious tone, which he chuckled at. “Sure thing.” He leaned down and planted another kiss on my lips. They were warm and sweet; I already knew I was going to miss them after a few minutes.

Our kiss ended and we both got down from the rooftop and went our separate ways. We left each other both happy and knowing that we would see each other again the next night. Who knows maybe we might grow into something more a few years down the road?


	3. Morning Adventures - (Rafe Adler/Reader) (Uncharted)

The sun peaked through the beige curtains, trying to inform me that it was time to get up, but I just didn’t want to. I turned away from the window and pulled the covers over my head, trying to hide from the sun. I kept my eyes closed as I pulled the blanket tighter against my body, trying to trap in whatever heat was under the blanket. I was too tired to be getting up at all this morning; me and Rafe were out late last night, first going to a charity event and then to eat. We were really busy and by the time we got home, I was so tired I didn’t even finish making it up the stairs; I fell asleep on the eighteenth step in my even dress. Rafe had to carry me up the rest of the way and he basically had to undress me, because I couldn’t do it myself.

He was laying next to me, and when I thought he was sleeping soundly, he manages to prove me wrong. I felt his arms pull me close to him; my face was now buried in his chest as he rested his chin on the crown of my head. His right arm wrapped around my waist as I felt his body heat radiate off of him like a furnace. His heartbeat was comforting to hear; it was slowly lulling me back to sleep right when he spoke up.

“Good morning, my love.” His voice was groggy and rough, it sounded like heaven. He rubbed up and down my back through the covers as I just wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled myself closer towards him. I groaned in response, which made him lightly laugh. His laugh vibrated throughout his chest and I could feel it. “I guess you’re still tired?”

“Mmhmm.” I pulled the cover down from my face and still faintly smell the cologne he was wearing last night. I cracked open my eyes just a bit and pulled away to look at his face. His faded sea green eyes that had flecks of sienna were open and staring down at me while a small smile graced his lips. “What time is it?” I asked him as he turned arm to look at his alarm clock and then back at me.

“It’s only six forty-eight.” He said in a calm manner, “We have to get up soon, you know that? We have that other charity event we have to make an appearance at. You told my friend Emily we would be there and if we don’t show, we might piss off a couple of people.” He reminded me as groaned and rolled flat on my back staring up at the ceiling, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“It’s too early to get up, besides my feet hurt from those heels I wore yesterday.” I let out a yawn before continuing, “I know I told Emily we would be there, but my brain wasn’t thinking about how early it was.” 

“Clearly…”

“Oh hush. Well, it starts at ten and I know we have to get ready and all that stuff beforehand, but I’m not getting up until eight forty-five, nine-ish. We told her we would be there, we didn’t did say we would be on time.” I turned to him and flashed him a small smile.

“You have a point, but wouldn’t you like to eat a nice breakfast before doing all that?” He said as he leaned his head on the palm of his hand while his elbow dug into the mattress.

“Yeah, but I’m too lazy to get up.” I pouted at him as he chuckled and leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled away and looked at me with mirth.

“I’m gonna get up, and so are you. I refuse to let you just lay in bed and waste away like a bed potato.” I laughed at the end of his sentence.

“A bed potato? What is that?” 

“You know, similar to a couch potato, but instead of a couch, it’s a bed… I don’t know, I just made it up, now kiss me.” He said as I motioned him to lean over again. I cupped the side of his face as he kissed me; he took his free hand and did the same, pulling me closer to him to deepen the kiss. As things progressed, he climbed on top of me and straddled my hips and then it hit me to what he was trying to do.

“You think you’re clever, don’t you? I know what you’re exactly trying to do, and I’m gonna tell you that I’m not in the mood.” I couldn’t keep the smile on my face at bay as I stared up at Rafe, trying to look serious and intimidating. 

“I’m not doing anything… I just want to get you out of bed.” He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned down kissed me once more. His kiss was sweet, but short. He made a trail of kisses down my jaw and down my neck and my breath hitched in my throat. I tilted my head away from his to give him better access, even though I wanted to stop him.

“Rafe..:” I said as my voiced shaked a bit as he sucked on my sweet spot. He smiled against my skin once he heard how my voice shook. He stopped for a bit and then continued his journey downward. He pulled back the covers to reveal my black undergarments that I wore last night. He looked up at me as he kissed down the center of my chest right between my breasts.

“Are you still gonna stay in bed?” He asked curiously as I tried to bring his lips up to mine, but he refused. “Alright, you asked for this.” He continued, but before he could get any farther, I had enough and quickly shoved him off of me and climbed on top him. I pressed my hands to his chest as he smirked up at me.

“Woah, I didn’t think you had that type of strength in you.” He smiled at me as I rolled my eyes. His hands rested on my behind as he squeezed it a bit. “Well, since you wanna stay in bed, I thought I would just give up. You win. I’ll stay in bed with you but I thought we could do some other things rather than sleep.” His voice was low, but his classic smile graced his lips.

“What did you have in mind?”

“It’s best if I just show you.” He trailed his hand up my spine to my neck and pulled me down to kiss him. In a matter of seconds we were making out and things were progressing fast. His hands were running up and down my back and gripping my butt every once in awhile while my hands tangled in his usually combed back hair. He brought one of his hands up to my bra and unclasped it. That’s when things really got out of hand. 

* * *

“Well, that was something…” I said as I held the bed sheet up to my chest the navy blue sheets covering the majority of my body except for my legs. Rafe laid next to me, his naked torso exposed to the cool air in the room. He was a bit out of breath, but the smile on his face told me that he enjoyed it.

“Yeah that was… that thing that you did with your legs…” He didn’t even finish his sentence as he turned to look at me. We made eye contact for a moment and we both started to laugh. “I mean, how come you never told me you were _that_ flexible?”

“I guess you can thank the twelve years of gymnastics and ballet for that.” I rolled over on my stomach and looked at him before my eyes drifted to his clock.

“Oh shit. We completely forgot about the event. It’s almost over and there would be no point in going now.” I said as I rested my head in my hands.

“Don’t worry about it, they probably would’ve talked bad about even if we were there. Besides, it was definitely worth it.” He said in a satisfied tone as he pointed between us. I smiled at him and sat up. I still held the bedsheet to my chest but readjusted it when I climbed back on to of Rafe to straddle him. His hands automatically went to my hips as he smiled at me.

“What do you say? Round two?” 

“You bet.”


	4. Grateful - (Young Sam Drake/Reader) (Uncharted)

“Wrong.” I folded my arms in Nathan’s direction as he just scoffed and turned to his older brother, Sam, for some back up. Sam just stood quiet throughout our little debate and shrugged his shoulders as we continued to walk on the sidewalk, heading in the direction of my house at the end of the block. The streetlights lit a path for us as the night sky was absent of the stars and the moon itself. The clouds that covered the sky had smelled of rain and sounds of thunder were clapping throughout our little walk. I didn’t pay any mind to the warning signs of the storm as I just gripped the straps of my backpack and grinned as I jumped in delight from finally one of the Drake brothers wrong on a little topic in history.

“That’s so not true! The Ming dynasty was always there when the Mongols ruled, they just didn’t have enough people to support them to overthrow them.” Nate threw out his arms in front himself as I chuckled in sweet victory. I turned around and started to walk backwards facing Nate and Sam.

“You’re still wrong. The Ming Dynasty succeeded the Mongols under the ruler of Zhu Yuanzhang; He then eradicated all types of foreign rule. He even enforced the way of Confucianism when the Mongols were gone.” I looked at Nate’s expression as I turned to look at Sam, who was just looking at all of the houses on my block. I could see that he was feeling a bit out of place as he stared at my neighbors large front lawns and lavish exteriors. He must’ve felt my gaze, because he turned to look at me with a smile plastered on his face.

“Sam, come on. She’s totally wrong on this one.” Nate had nudged his older brother in the side while he just chuckled at the both of us. When Sam didn’t say anything, that’s when Nate was in shock and started to finally realise that I was correct. “Sam?”

“I hate to say it, but (Y/N)’s right on this one, sorry little brother.” He reached over and ruffled Nathan’s hair as I just laughed out loud. “Congrats (Y/N), you finally have struck a victory after many losses. You were correct on _most_ of your points, but i’ll let you consider this a win.” He held out his hand for me to shake, but instead of accepting my victory like a normal person, I went a bit overboard and slapped his hand and skipped down the street. I heard Nate scoff at me and scuff his shoes on the concrete while Sam just stared at me wide-eyed like I was crazy.

As we came to the corner that was across the street from my house, a loud crack of thunder erupted throughout the sky, sending a shiver down my back. I turned to look at Sam and Nathan and replaced my wide grin for a small smile as I waved them along. “We should hurry up, it could start raining any minute.” I told them as they sped up their pace.

“Quick question if you don’t mind me asking, but uh… are your parents even going to let us in? I mean it’s late as it is and I don’t see your parents just letting you, their daughter, have a “sleepover” with two boys that they hardly even know… two good looking boys at that.” Sam mentioned the end part to me with a slight chuckle as I turned to him with a smile.   


“Well I can’t argue with that last part,” I said flirtatiously, “But you guys have nothing to worry about. My parents left earlier in day for a three week business trip in Europe. You guys are welcomed to stay all the way up until the twenty fifth; Even if they were here, I’m sure they wouldn’t even notice you guys, they hardly ever notice their own daughter, so…” I just left it at that, but as we reached the foot of the driveway, I was a bit confused on why there was a taxi waiting by the front doors of the house.

“I don’t know what it looks like to you, but it looks to be that they‘re still here.” Sam said as I cursed under my breath as I wondered why they would still be here. I turned to the brothers and then back at my house. The thunder in the sky only got louder and started to mix in with flashes of lightning. I knew it was going to start raining any minute.

“Umm, we can try the front doors, but you guys will have to follow my lead and very carefully. I don’t know if they are staying or leaving.” I started walking up the driveway and looked at the taxi driver through the window. I gave a slight wave as I put a hand on Nate’s back and hurried him along. Right when I got to the door, rain started to heavily pour from the skies above.

We were getting soaked as I did my best to quickly open the front door and check if the foyer was clear, which it was so I quickly ushered the two inside. I closed the door behind me and looked at them who were dripping wet. I turned in the direction of my kitchen to hear my mother’s voice. I looked to the stairs and told them to go up them silently. I was right behind Nate, when a voice stopped me my tracks.

“There she is! (Y/F/N), come here.” My mother said as she came to stand in the middle of the foyer. The corner that hide the stairway came in use as I shoved Nate to continue up the stairs with Sam before stepping off the bottom steps. I held my breath as I came to stand in front of my mother. She folded her arms as she wore her raincoat. My father soon came onto the scene and gave me a disappointed look.

“Where have you been? We were looking for you to tell you that we were leaving, but you weren’t anywhere in the house.” My father said as his stare made me feel ashamed for making them worried. “We thought you were kidnapped or something.”

“I went to my friend Carla’s house after school. From there we went to the mall and all over the place until I forgot about your trip and walked home. I’m sorry, I thought you guys would’ve been gone by now anyways.” I lied to them as I rested a hand on my hip, staring my mother down.

“Well just because you’re going to be sixteen in three months doesn’t mean you can start to do whatever you want.” I just laughed as I turned my head towards the top of the stairs where Nate and Sam stood awkwardly, listening to mine and my parents argument. “Well since you think this is so funny, you can go to your room. We’re leaving tonight, we already paid for a hotel near the airport and we’ll be leaving tomorrow morning from there.” My mom sighed and went back into the kitchen while my dad just shook his head at me.

“Oh okay so now you’re choosing to be a parent and actually be concerned that I was missing?” I said as my mom turned around and gave me a death glare. My father just walked up to me and shoved me in the direction of the stairs.

“Don’t make this worse than it already is. Just… just listen to your mother.” My dad said as he stood at the end of the stairs and waited for me to start walking. I just turned around and started to walk in the direction of my room. Nathan and Sam stood far away from the top of the stairs and close to my bedroom door, surprisingly. They stared at me wide-eyed before I motioned them to come inside my bedroom with me. I closed the door and faced them who looked nervous and out of place.

“Sorry about that, it’s a normal occurance around here, unfortunately….” I sighed and kicked off my shoes before remembering that we were all wet and probably cold. “I’m sorry, hopefully you guys have clothes in that bag? I obviously don’t have any clothes for you to borrow. Unless you want to wear one of my tank tops.” I chuckled at I made a gesture towards my closet.

“Don’t worry, we got our own clothes; do you have a place for us to change?” Nate said as he looked around my room. I nodded and pointed towards the bathroom that was on the opposite wall of my bed: “You guys can change in there while I change out here. Stay in there until I knock on the door. There should be towels in there for you two to dry off.” Nate gave a small smile as he walked towards the bathroom; Sam just stood there for a moment looking at all the stuff in my room, he looked to be in deep thought, so I snapped him out of it.

“Um, you just gonna stand there and watch me change? or are you gonna go change in the bathroom with Nathan?” I smirked at him as a light blush crossed his face before giving a hitchhiker’s thumb towards the bathroom: “right.” He walked backwards and he nearly tripped as he collided with the edge on my bed. I chuckled a bit before I watched him go into the bathroom and shut the door. I quickly changed into a baggy, maroon t-shirt with black joggers with some nice dry clean socks. 

I knocked on the bathroom door, “You can come out when you’re done.” I sat on my bed, waiting patiently for them to leave the bathroom. As I waited, I thought about Sam actions this night. When we were walking through town with Nathan, he was pretty quiet, letting Nathan do most of the talking, which I didn’t mind but every once and awhile, I would feel him staring at me and when I went to look, he would turn towards Nathan that bright smile I loved. 

“We’re done.” Nathan said as he closed the door behind him and stood next to Sam. I rose from my bed and walked over towards my bedroom door. I opened it and told them to stay put for a moment, I went by the stairs and listened for my parents voices, but the house was silent. I went down the stairs and opened the front door to be hit with the fresh smell of rain and flowers. The taxi was gone and I knew that my parents had left. I smiled to myself and yelled up the stairs, “They’re gone! Come on down!” They came down the stairs and followed me to my living room. They sat on the couches and stared up at me like lost puppies.

“So what now?” Sam asked me as I just shrugged my shoulders and plopped down on the couch opposite of them and stared them down. They stared back and it was like a silent, but intense stare down. “What do you do around here for fun? You have a nice house, you never mentioned that you were living with the big bucks.” He gestured to my lavish living room and the house in general.

“Don’t be fooled by my lifestyle, I don’t have anything to do around here besides watch movies, play pool and sleep.” I said as I stood from the couch, making my way over to my t.v. stand to retrieve the remote and look through my movie collections. “If you guys would like, we can watch a movie, or just watch plain ol’ t.v.” I sat on my carpet floor as I pulled out some movies they might like. 

“What movies you got?” Nate questioned as I waved him over to join me. He looked hesitantly over towards Sam who just motioned to go sit by me. I smiled as he joined me on the carpet looking through my movies. I once again felt Sam’s gaze on me and I turned around to see him fiddling with his fingers looking at Nathan with a small, kind smile.

“No way, you have Indiana Jones! Sam and me have been dying to watch it since it came out.” He turned to Sam with a huge smile on his face. I pulled out a couple of documentaries and set them aside as I let Nathan take control of picking the movie. I had only gave him one suggestion.

“Oh Nate, maybe you can brush up on your history with the Ming dynasty, it seems that you need it.” I said with mirth in my voice. He looked at me for a moment before he laughed sarcastically before taking the case from me to look at it. Me and Nate continued to look through the movies before settling for Indiana Jones. They haven’t seen it yet and I personally love the movie, so why not?

When I popped in the movie, the storm outside was still raging on, flashes of lightning continued to flash throughout the night sky to make us aware of it’s strong presence. I had brought down blankets from my room and the linen closet and threw them at the boys. I sat on Sam’s left side as Nate took the other. As we watched the movie they had big smiles plastered to their faces. By the end of the movie, I turned to ask them what they thought of the movie, but they were fast asleep. Nate was snuggled into Sam’s side while Sam had a protective arm wrapped around him with his head resting on the crown of Nathan’s.

I smiled and stood up from the couch to stretch my legs. I went to grab some more blankets and as I draped the new blankets on the two, Sam’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up as me with slight grogginess in his hazel eyes. I gave him a light smile as I continued to cover Nate. “I’m sorry, I thought you were asleep. I know Nate is.” I pointed to his face; his mouth hung open and light snores could be hear from him. I quietly chuckled before turning my attention back to Sam. He sighed and looked down at his brother with a kind, and gentle smile.

“Yeah… Well I was only checking my eyelids for any holes that could ruin my sleep…” He said as he pointed to his eyes with his free hand, “So far, no holes which is good.” I lightly slapped his arm as I took my seat beside him. The faint glow from the t.v. screen highlighted his face in the dark. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be going to sleep anytime soon…” He said as he looked out the windows in my living room to see the rain still falling and running down the windowpane.

“I’m not really tired, I’m a night owl. If you want, you can join me in the kitchen, I’m kind of hungry.” I stood up and backed up a bit as Sam gently peeled Nate off of him and laid him down on the couch. He stretched out his arm and followed me to the kitchen. “It’s alright if he sleeps there?” He questioned as I nodded my head. I rummaged through the fridge and pulled out some good ol’ milk, peanut butter and jelly, and made myself and Sam a sandwich. We sat in silence for a moment, not even touching our sandwiches, but fiddling with our glasses of milk.

“Thank you.” Sam said quietly as I looked up from my glass to meet his soft gaze. He looked tired but content. “Thank you for letting us both stay here. I know you didn’t have to take us in but you did and for that me and Nathan are grateful. It’s been awhile since Nathan has slept on a real piece of furniture with a sturdy roof over his head. You know our story, so I know that you know that we haven’t been in the best of places. I just want to do what’s best for that little numbskull on that couch over there.” He said as he looked over his shoulder to look at the couch where Nate was soundly asleep.

He took quite a long sip of his milk before setting down his glass half empty. I took this moment as my turn to thank him. “Thank you.” He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. “Thank you for adding some excitement to my life. I know my life is nothing close to yours, but in ways it is. Ever since I met you two both, you have made me laugh and actually have fun. When I’m not around you troublemakers, my life is actually a bit bland and depressing. You might think that I’m happy with all this money that I have but here’s a life lesson: Even when you have everything, you have nothing. There will always be something missing in your life.” I sighed before drinking my glass of milk, setting it down on the counter before wiping away the extra milk on the edges of my lips.

“You guys really do make me happy.” I said finally as I looked him in the eyes. He stared at me blankly. I noticed that we were both slowly leaning in and next thing I know, I’m sharing a gentle, sweet, kiss with Sam. It was short and when we pulled away from each other we looked at other things in the kitchen but each other. “Wow, okay…” I said as I tapped my fingers on the cool counter.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I just… (Y/N) I liked you from the moment we met. I just love your personality and the way you talk with Nathan. When he’s happy, I’m happy. I love everything about you. I-I love you.” He said quietly as he stared at me nervously.

“Sam, you don’t have to apologize for that. To be completely honest with you, I’ve had feelings for you too. I didn’t think you would feel the same, since you are putting Nathan above everything else, which is fine with me; Blood before love, but i’m glad you feel the same way.” I said as I smiled at him while he just laughed in relief. “But a side note, your kiss was a bit sloppy. I thought you would be good kisser, y’know, to at least back up your oh so charming words.” I poked fun at him as he placed both of his hands flat on the counter space.

“Well, I’ve been out of the game since I met you, so i’m a bit rusty. You don’t mind if I practice?” He flashed a smirk at me while I laughed out loud, but quickly hushed myself as I remembered that Nate was sleeping on the couch. I stood up from my seat and walked around the counter to stand in front of him. He got off his seat and kissed me once more. He had to lean down a bit because of my height. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I smiled into the kiss and when we broke apart, I looked at him.

“We should at least try to catch some sleep. Nate’s ahead of us by a couple of hours.” I told him as he just nodded his head in agreement. I grabbed his hand and guided him back to the living room. Nate was sprawled out across the whole couch, so we took the other one across from him. I snatched a blanket up and sat next to Sam. He let me snuggle into his side as we listened to the thunder and watched the rain patter against the windowpane. As the night dragged on I was getting sleepier, so I laid down on the couch and Sam laid behind me, resting an arm on my waist as I held his hand.

“Goodnight Sam.” I whispered as I pressed my chest against his back and pulled the covered up to my neck. Sam readjusted himself and let out a gentle sigh before say, “Goodnight (Y/N).”

In the morning Nate teased us both, but I fired back at him about falling in love with a girl. I told him that he might be in the same situation later in life with a girl he truly loves. I would only pray that the girl loved him just as much as he loves her. Sam was a friend to me and I was lucky enough to love him more than friend. I am truly grateful to have Sam enter my life when he did, and I’m sure he feels the same way too.


	5. Liar - (Sam Drake/Reader) (Uncharted)

Everything was getting out of control so fast. Me, Nate, and Sam were doing our best to fight off Nadine, but we were all getting our asses handed to us. Nate was knocked out a window, which left me and Sam to fend for ourselves. Nadine came rushing at me and tackled me to the wooden floor. Her fist were making contact with all parts of my face while I did my best to block and grab her fists. Right when I finally got a hold on her fists, she was ripped off me and Sam wrestled with her while she turned her attention towards Sam. Nate came in just in time to jump on Nadine from above and save us.

Right when Nate had jumped on Nadine, the whole floor in the building collapsed from beneath us and we all fell on a cliff at the end of the collapsed floor. I did my best to brace myself for the landing, but I reacted too late and landed on my back, knocking the wind right out of my lungs. I laid on the cliff trying my best to catch my breath and quickly recover from our recent fight. My vision was slightly blurry from Nadine’s fists hitting me, but through the blurriness, I saw Nate try to crawl for her gun, but she kicked him in his side, sending him back to the ground in pain.

Sam took the opportunity to grab her gun and point it right at her. “You’re fast…” He told her as he slowly got up from the ground, “but you’re not that fast.” Nate and Sam were now standing while I was just sitting up, barely on the verge of standing. Nadine stood in between me and the guys while they looked at me, with slight concern in their eyes. 

“Forget about her…” Nate told Sam as he ignored his words and continued to point his gun at Nadine, “(Y/N), you alright?” Nate asked as he tried to walk towards me, but Nadine quickly got in his way. Nate quickly backed up and Sam gripped the gun tighter in his hand. “Alright take it easy, just let her come here.” Nate told Nadine, but she didn’t budge at all. Just as Nate was about to say something else, Rafe ran up right behind me with two of Nadine’s soldiers right beside him. “Shit.”

Right at the same time, Sam quickly grabbed Nadine and pointed the gun at her head. My eyes widened at his sudden actions, but Rafe copied his actions. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me towards him before he wrapped his arm around my throat and pointed his gun at my head. My body quickly became tense as his arm was getting tighter every moment Sam held Nadine. Nate expressed his worry and concern for me as he raised his hands up and slowly stepped closer towards me and Rafe. Rafe stepped back with me, watching Nate.

“Woah, woah, woah, everybody, just calm down, okay?” Nate stopped and looked at me with fear in his eyes then threw a glance back at Sam. No one spoke and the air around us was so thick with tension, you could cut it with a knife. Rafe laughed a bit and readjusted me in his arms, slightly loosening his grip on me, by then tightening it once again.

“Well, this is interesting, isn’t it?” I could feel Rafe’s hot breath on my neck and it made me uncomfortable. “Nate. Samuel, and (Y/N), how you doing?.” He said as he looked down at me with his shitty trouble-making smile. I scoffed and did my best to get free of his grasp, but he kneed me in my back. I screamed out in pain, I had tiny wood splinters and pebbles in my back that he just smashed deeper into my skin. Sam looked at me with worry, but it only showed in his eyes.

“Put your guns down!” Sam shouted at Rafe and the soldiers as he pushed the barrel of his gun deeper into Nadine’s skull. “ and let (Y/N) go.” He demanded as Rafe just chuckled.

“No.”

“Rafe, this guy’s on edge.” Nadine spoke as she did her best to get him to do something about it. She looked a bit disgusted with Rafe’s reaction to her being held hostage by Sam. 

“Don’t worry about him, Nadine.” He said calmly as I did my best to stand still, “These guys don’t kill anyone in cold blood, it’s not their style; and besides, Sam wants his girl back safely, am I right Sam?” He turned me more towards Sam as he stared at me and then at Rafe. Nate stood next to Sam, making sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

“You willing to bet her life on it?” Sam pulled Nadine closer towards him and his grip on the gun tightened. Rafe pulled me so close to him that his chest was pressed against my back and my feet were practically on top of his. 

“Go on. Shoot her.” He said blantly as he made sure a bullet was in the chamber of the gun. “(Y/N) will just get the same thing Nadine gets, a bullet in her head.” I was a bit irritated by this point, Sam knows that Rafe has a temper and he doesn’t bluff when he says he is going to do something.

“Let me go, asshole.” I jerked his arm away from my throat only for him to pull it tighter, choking me. I was being to gasp for air as Sam stood quiet for a moment while Nate looked at me and then at Sam.

“Sam-” 

“I die, she dies.” Nadine spat as she looked at me in slight fear. Sam’s response was, “So be it.” Sam was becoming tense as he knew the situation we were in. Rafe stepped closer towards him with me in his grip as Nate tried to stop him from pulling the trigger.

“Sam… put the gun down.” Nate slowly reached his hand out towards Sam, but he didn’t budge.

“I warned you.” Sam said

“Do it!” Rafe screamed as I froze up from the everyone’s quick actions. Nate pulled the gun away from Nadine’s head and Sam fired a bullet off into the sky. Nadine had gotten free and ran towards Rafe’s side. Rafe let me go and shoved me into Nate as he held Sam’s gun up in the air. Rafe quickly turned towards the two men and shouted, “Hold your fire!”

Nate threw the gun towards Nadine who picked it up. Nate held onto me as I did my best to catch my breath once again. I looked at Sam, but he didn’t look at me. Rafe continued to hold us at gunpoint. Nadine was pissed as she quoted Rafe on how Sam would try to kill her. He just told her that he didn’t think he had it in him to kill her. Rafe slowly walked up to Sam as he just looked him in the eyes.

“Samuel. You Okay? I guess you knew this moment was coming, huh?” Rafe smiled at him before hitting him across the face with his gun. I quickly rushed to Sam’s side as Nate yelled at Rafe.

“You already got us! Take it easy.” I shouted at Rafe as he came up to Sam and stomped on his face. I was ready to kill Rafe, but I knew his men would beat me if I got too close for comfort. I helped up Sam and inspected his face, while he tried to tell me he was fine.

“Look, you want to find Avery’s treasure? We’ll help you find it.” I told Rafe as I turned towards him, gripping my fists, trying to distract myself from attacking him. He looked me up and down, inspecting my body. I rolled my eyes as I rested my left hand on my hip.

“Look at you, are you their negotiator? You used to be so tough, what happened?” He said as he moved his gun up and down at my appearance. He just chucked before getting back to business, “Sorry, got a bit off track, so what do you want in return? I let all of you live?” His eyes looked at Nate and Sam  before returning to mine.

“Yeah, just let us live… “ I looked back at Sam as he was looking at me intently, “And a small cut…” Rafe just laughed at me. “Just a small amount, just enough to buy back Sam’s freedom, alright?” I said taking a slight step towards Rafe, but he didn’t move from his spot.

“His freedom?” Rafe seemed really confused by my words, which wasn’t a total shocker. He looked at Sam who said my name, trying to get me to stop talking.

“He did your’s and Nate’s time.” I told Rafe who just listened, “The guy who broke him out, Hector Alcázar, he owes him a lot of money.” I was trying to get Rafe to feel some type of empathy in that cold heart of his, but he still seemed a bit confused by the story.

“Woah, woah, What the hell are you talking about, (Y/N)? Hector Alcázar died in a shootout in Argentina like six months ago.” He looked at me like he was speechless and then looked at Sam. He looked back at me with a slight smirk on his face, “I’m the one who got Samuel out.” It was my turn to be confused. I turned around to look at Sam, who didn’t even look up at me or Nate. Rafe laughed right in our faces. “Wow. What did he tell you?” Rafe seemed amused now as he saw that Sam had made me and Nate look like fools.

“What kind of story did you cook up?” Rafe was just trying to get under our skin, or was he telling the truth? I couldn’t tell anymore. “You lied? To your baby brother and your girl? Really?” Rafe walked closer towards me and stood between me and Sam. He smiled brightly at me.

  
“The thing is, I never stopped looking for Avery’s treasure, I just kept running into these dead ends, you know?” He laughed as if we could relate,” I then hear that our dear ol’ friend Samuel Drake - an authority on Avery - is alive and somewhat well.” Rafe looked at me and Nate, “You see, there was no breakout. I bribed the prison ward and your brother, he just waltzed right out the front gates. He spent the last two years looking for the second St. Dismas Cross.” He stood right in front of me and Nate, but I didn’t look at him, I just stared at Sam, while I listened to Rafe, who was actually being truthful for once.

“And you know what? He did it all with me.” Rafe backed away and looked at Sam with a bright smile as me and Nate looked at each other in disbelief. Sam just stood quiet throughout the whole thing; He didn’t even bother denying what Rafe was saying, he just let Rafe finish.

“That’s bullshit.” Nate said as he looked at Sam, who looked at the loose rocks in the soil. 

“Oh Sam. Care to refute?” 

“Nate… (Y/N)…” Sam began to speak, but he sounded like a little child who was just severely reprimanded. I stood near Nate as I felt the anger build up in me. How could he do this? How could he just tell us a lie and expect us to never find out? This wasn’t like Sam to just lie to us, but he must’ve changed after all those years in prison, hadn’t he? I just can’t believe what I was hearing right now.

“Aw, Sam, Jesus no, no…” Nate sounded so hurt. He thought that his brother was truly in trouble, so he dropped everything in his life to help save him; he dropped his job, his marriage, everything. Nate turned to look directly at Sam as he let him speak.

“Listen, Avery’s treasure was ours, it was always ours.” Sam was walking towards us but Nate quickly shoved him backwards, I ran a hand over my face as I turned around not wanting to look at him. At this moment, I was angry, disappointed, and a whole lot of other things. Nate just blew up on his brother while Rafe just watched, amused. He wanted this to happen.

“No! I left my life for you!” He yelled at him, giving up and walking right past me to the opposite side of the cliff. 

“Hey look Nate, (Y/N), if it’s any consolation, he duped me too.” Rafe tried to turn us against each other and he succeeded. He pulled a houdini on me, he brought you guys back into the mix along with that old man. And I can’t lie, Sam, that really pissed me off. But you know, it’s all behind us.” Rafe looked at Nate and me as he walked closer towards me and tried to touch my arm, but I shoved him away. I looked at Sam who turned towards Rafe.

“You don’t deserve it.” He said lowly as he gave Rafe a look that could kill him if it was possible.

“You do? Last I checked, we’re all a bunch of thieves digging around where we shouldn’t.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nadine was becoming impatient as she intervened and told Rafe to end it or she will. Rafe pointed his gun right at Sam as he continued to speak. “Well you heard the lady.” 

“Hey you miss one clue and you can kiss the treasure goodbye.” I said as I quickly stepped in between Sam and the gun. Sam went to touch my shoulder but I pushed his arm away. “Don’t you dare touch me.” I told him sternly as my tone reeked of my pure anger, which I just knew Rafe was loving. I turned to Rafe and said, “You said it yourself; you keep running into dead ends. Why don’t you face the fact; You need us.” I said as I pointed at all of us.

“Yeah, you’re right. Just half right.” He said as he just put the down the gun in defeat. “I just need Sam.” He pointed his gun at Nate and was ready to pull the trigger. Sam quickly rushed in front of Nate, holding his hands up to stop Rafe. “Well I need you too, (Y/N), but for other purposes.” Rafe said as he flashed me a small smile.

“Wait now, you’re making a mistake, you got-”

“Rafe, don’t! Rafe! Don’t, don’t, listen-” Sam said but it was too late. Rafe fired his gun and Sam had taken the bullet instead of Nate, but Sam had managed to push him off the cliff. I screamed and dove to the edge of the cliff, screaming Nate’s name. Sam stood beside me as I dangled myself over the cliff reaching out for nothing. Sam called out to Nathan, but he knew he was gone.

Nathan disappeared in the brush down below and I turned silent. Sam continued to stand next to me but he said nothing to me. I slowly stood up; the shock of losing Nate was still on my mind. I looked at Sam while he looked at me hurt. I just let go all of my anger on him, I threw a quick punch to his nose that was already bleeding. He stumbled back and I shoved him to the ground before crawling on top of him and pounding on his face. I only got in a few good hits in before Nadine pulled me off of him.

“You liar! You’re a fucking liar!” I screamed in his face as he stood up, Nadine stood next to me just to make sure I didn’t start beating him again. “Nate threw away his life for you and so did I! I can’t believe I just let you back into my life! I was just finished getting over you and you come back to me and you lie to me. You see what you did, Nate is probably dead and now I’m stuck with you until they find the treasure, which means they’ll kills us when they get it. Are you satisfied now? That you finally are getting what you deserved?” I looked at him while Rafe just clapped his hands slowly and walked right in between us.

“Damn, (Y/N). I knew there was something about you that I liked from the beginning. Come on now, give the man a break, he did it because he was a bit lost. ” Rafe said to me as I just scoffed. “But Sam? Really? Why would you lie to her? You love her don’t you? So why? I mean you told me that you loved her.”

“Don’t say another word or I will beat the shit out of you, Rafe. Just like you, I keep my promises.” I told him as he smiled in delight. I was so done with this. The treasure, Rafe, Shoreline, Sam, everything. He walked up to me and turned towards the two soldiers.

“Just remember you’re only here to keep our dear ol’ Samuel in line. Over the years he has become quite fascinated by you and I can see why.” He waved his gun in my face as I looked the other way, “Tie her up, if he gets out of line shoot her. She gets out of line, same orders. Just try not to shoot her in that pretty little face of hers or anywhere she might bleed a lot. We need her as long as we have him… unless you know the same amount of information as your boy Samuel here.” Rafe patted my shoulder as the two soldiers came by me with rope. Rafe went and pushed Sam along in front of me.

I was beyond pissed with Sam at the moment. I still couldn’t get over the fact that he lied to me and Nate about needing to be saved from that drug lord. He didn’t even deny it. From this moment on, I’m branding Sam to be a liar and to me that’s all he’ll ever be until he can deem himself worthy of my trust again. I still can’t believe I loved him all over again when he walked back into my life. I was just so stupid, but now I have to move on, try to stay alive. Maybe there’s a hope that Nate’s still out there.   



	6. Trust - (Sam Drake/Reader) (Uncharted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of Liar with Sam Drake

New Devon was a gorgeous sight to see. Everything was in ruins, but mother nature had taken over and made everything look so breathtaking. The little tour we took through New Devon would’ve been nicer if I wasn’t tied up and forced around the place with a gun being constantly pressed to my back. Sam was the lucky one who got to walk around without any restraints on him; I had a thick piece of coarse rope tied tightly around my wrists. It was cutting into my skin, making my blood slowly dribbled out of the fresh wounds. I had asked Rafe to loosen them on me but me ignored my request. We had made it to Avery’s mansion and I could see in Rafe and Sam’s eyes the anticipation to see the long hidden treasure.

“We shouldn’t have to wait much longer to see the treasure.” Sam said which made Rafe look at him. He chuckled and looked at me then back at Sam. “Once we get you to the treasure, you can let (Y/N) go. I doubt she’ll want to see this thing through.” He looked at me with hurt in his eyes while I just scoffed and inspected the exterior of the mansion.

“Oh no, I staying with all of you until the end. You dragged me into this Sam, and I would love - just love to finish what we started.” I told him as I walked up to the front doors and kicked them open. Rafe pulled my shoulder back before I could put another foot through the front doors.

“I agree with her on this one. Plus I might need her for your motivation later. She might even be proven useful for her own self. Now come on, enough chit chat, we gotta find that treasure our little friend Avery hid from us.” He walked in first and Sam followed right beside him. Nadine pushed me forward and ordered her men to barricade the doors, just incase Nate was still alive. I hoped he was still alive, maybe he might save his brother from being choked out by me.

Rafe and Sam went up the main staircase and took some men with them to explore the place while Nadine and the rest of the guards stood on the lower floor, watching me. I was itching to explore, but I knew if I was to move one muscle from my spot on the staircase, they would shoot me dead right then and there. I highly doubt that Sam needs me alive in order for him to move on to finding the treasure. He basically used me and Nate as pawns to help him get closer to the treasure.

“Alright, time to move they found something.” Nadine gripped my arm before pulling me up and helping me up the stairs. Rafe and Sam were standing by a door and waving us in. I slowly walked past Sam, not even giving him eye contact. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a skeleton sitting on a lounge chair in front of me. I turned to Rafe and nodded towards the skeleton. He didn’t catch my hint, so I walked up to it and saw a letter still tightly wrapped in his hand. Before I could grab it, I was pushed forward.

We made our way to the end of the hallway before entering a large study. It was very elaborate and still looked to be in good condition. Rafe started to walk around, looking for another entrance or exit on the room but that was it. “Now what? Where do we go next?” He questioned Sam as he himself was wandering around the room in awe. He spun around in a circle before looking at Rafe and Nadine.

“I don’t know, but something doesn’t seem right. There must be a secret entrance or something to where his treasure is. This is the only place we can go.” Sam said as he looked at the books on the shelves and the old documents that littered Mr. Avery’s desk. Rafe threw his hands up in the air before turning towards me and smashing the butt of his gun in my face. I screamed out in pain as I dropped to the floor and clawed at my face in pain. My mouth and nose were steadily dripping blood as it covered my hands in a thick layer. I spat out the blood in my mouth as I used the edge of the desk to help myself up off the floor.

“First Nadine and now you? You guys need to go to anger management classes or something, oh god…” I stared at him as felt a bit dizzy and my vision was turning blurry once again. Sam tried to run to my side, but Rafe quickly pointed his gun at him. I leaned on the desk, seeing my blood drip onto the documents and stain the dark oak desktop.

“Oh no you don’t. You better find that entrance first then you can touch her. You better find it quick too, because the more time we waste, the more she takes a beating. And (Y/N) doesn’t look like she can hang in much longer.” Rafe spat at Sam who backed away with his hands in the air before going to the farther desk in the room. He started to just rummage through everything, trying to prove that there was some type of entrance in the room.

“Well there goes my modeling career.” I said out loud as I ripped a piece my shirt off and wiped away the blood that was on my face. Rafe just laughed as he approached me slowly. He stood right in front of me crossing his arms as if he was trying to look superior.

“Well then maybe you should’ve followed that dream instead of this one, it hurts less.” He looked around the room and then back at me, “I suggest you start looking too, for your sake as well.” He whispered to me in a snotty tone as he shoved me away from the desk. I stumbled a bit but began walking towards Sam. He was inspecting the mini statues on the columns while I stayed near the desk. The globe looked out of place. It was fixed on the area where we were currently at.

“Sam, come look at this.” I said as I heard him come up behind me. His chest was pressed against my back as I stopped for a moment and looked up straight ahead. “Space please. Look at this, this is the area where we are.” I whispered to him as I looked up at him. He looked down at me and his face was filled with worry and concern as his hands reached for my face. His eyes inspected it as he moved my face. I removed his hands from my face and gave him a look.

“Please don’t touch me. Let’s just get through this.” I shook my head as I went back to inspecting the globe. I heard Sam sigh as he just stood next to me. Nadine’s men were creeping on the hearing area of our conversation.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry.” Sam’s voice was low as he leaned a hand on the desk, looking at me. I ignored his gaze and just stared blankly at the globe. “You gotta believe me that I didn’t want to lie to you and Nate; you guys wouldn’t have believed me. Me, you, and Nate were meant for this. I-” I cut him off before he said anything else to me.

“Sam, just leave me the hell alone. If we are to die at the end of this, let things cool down between us and maybe in the end I’ll forgive you.” I snapped and turned my head to look at him. He just sighed and shut his eyes for a moment before leaving.

“We’re gonna make it out alive, if not me, you will, that much I promise. You just have to trust me, (Y/N).” He said as he took out his lighter and ‘accidently’ dropped it while standing on the floor. I sighed and pressed the area of the globe and the floor shook and stairs appeared, leading down to a lower level. I quickly backed away from the hole in the floor before looking at Sam with a small smile.

“See, I apply some pressure on the both of you and you seem to pull through, now lets see where the stairs leads. After you.” Rafe grabbed me by my wrists as I winced in pain before I jerked my wrists away from him. He gave me a death glare before I spoke up, “Can you at least take off these ropes, I might need my hands to climb or do other stuff down there and I can’t do it with these restraints on.” I held up my wrists and waved them in his face before he quickly pulled out his knife and cut the ropes.

I rubbed my wrists as I slowly climbed down to the stairs. Everyone else followed as I came up to a gate. I started to open it with the mechanism, but one of the soldiers took over for me as I crawled under the gate with everyone else. It was dark but we had bright blue flares that were blinding as we walked through the dark tunnels. We were already beginning to face challenges with flooring that exploded it you stepped on the wrong tile and such.

The real problems came when we found exploding corpses. Nadine’s men loved blowing things up, but they almost crapped their pants when they almost died by the explosions. “It looks to be that these bastards explode, tread carefully around them, who knows what sets them off.” Sam said as he walked in front of me. The corpses were mummified by force as they were tied by the hands and their mouth were tied shut. They were a bit freaky looking, but I’ve seen worse.

As Rafe and Nadine along with the rest of the soldiers made it clear of the explosion zone, one of the mummies started to go off. Sam tried to shove me clear of the area but it happened too fast. The floor caved in below us and we both slid down a slope and roughly landed on the ground. Rocks were still falling and they were hitting me, but I couldn’t move, I felt a sharp pain on my side and when I looked at it, it was a big sharp of rock sticking out of my abdomen. I was freaking out as I was beginning to fade in and out.

“(Y/N)!” Sam yelled as he quickly hovered over my body and protected me from the falling rocks. He stared down at me with full blown worry as I was losing my sight. Once the rocks stopped falling, Sam looked at my abdomen. “Oh, shit! (Y/N), you’re gonna be alright. We just gotta remove that shard.” He said as he looked at my face and then at my abdomen. I knew exactly what he was going to do, he was going to remove it.

“No,no,no,no. Don’t touch it. Just go Sam, go.” I was coughing up a little blood, but Sam still stayed by my side. I shoved his hands away from my body as he kept trying to pick me up. I grunted in pain as I moved the wrong way and I felt the shard in my abdomen.

“(Y/N), you need to trust me. Please…” Sam stressed as I let out a shaky sigh. I stopped moving and I saw him lean over my body, shielding me from looking. I felt one hand my hip and the other grab the shard. I took a deep breath, but he didn’t say anything and I just felt him pull it out. I screamed out in pain as I pounded on his back; he tossed the thing aside an applied pressure on my wound. He looked at me as I started to let my tears run down my face.

“You did good, you’re gonna be alright, now let’s get you outta here before Rafe and those goons come down here and start looking for us.” He wrapped one arm around my waist and took my other arm and draped it over his shoulders. It was a long trek to the end of the cave before they finally found us. Gunshots were being fired at us as we began to pick up the pace. I knew I was slowing him down, but every time I told him to put me down, he refused and ran faster.

After the shootouts in the ship graveyard and meeting up with Sully, Nate, and Elena; Sam handed me off to Sully and Elena and took off back in the direction of the treasure under that creepy looking mountain. I knew he couldn’t just leave without see just one glimpse of Avery’s treasure, but I didn’t blame him. This was his first real adventure on finding something historic. I remained with Sully and Elena on the plane, but before Nate took off to get him, I told him, “Nate, bring him back safely. For me.” 

* * *

I sat on the edge of the docks, looking into the deep black water as the street lights did nothing to penatrate it. My side and face was patched up on the plane ride back to mainland and I would’ve died if Sully didn’t bring his first aid kit on the plane. Elena patched me up and the whole thing was smooth from them on. We landed just as the sun went down and it was time for all of us to part ways.

I sat by myself as Nate and Sully talked and Elena and Sam conversated near the entrance to the docks. I dangled my feet over the water, the tips of my toes just barely skimming the water. Nate and Sully called me over as I carefully got up and walked over to them. I wore a small smile on my face as I folded my arms across my chest.

“How you holding up? You took a pretty hard fall from what I heard from Sam.” Nate said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, I placed my hand on his and just patted it. My voice was a bit coarse as I answered him: “I’m fine. My side still hurts like a bitch, but it beats being paralyzed or worse, lying dead in that cave.” I admitted as I slightly chuckled. Nate looked at Sully as he walked off towards his plane.

“How you really doing? I know it wasn’t easy after hearing him admit to feeding us lies, but-” I stopped Nate from talking as I turned to face him. “I’m iffy about his honesty, but god Nate, I love him. I love Sam too much to stay mad at him. I seen reason in his lie, but I can move past it. What about you?” I nudged him as he bowed his head before looking up at him and Elena.

“I recovered from it from the same reasons as you; in the end I can’t stay mad at him cause he’s my brother.” He said as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Sully made his way back to us as he stood next to me.

“Well Nate, I’ll see you around. Don’t be a stranger. Take care, kid.” He said as he hugged him and Nate did the same to me. He walked off and I watched him talk with Sam and Elena for a bit while I stood next to Sully. “You’re tagging along with me? Don’t you know Sam is too?” He questioned me as I just smiled.

“Yeah, I know. But you like to live that exciting life and I want a piece of it.” I said as I nudged him playfully. Nate and Elena took off in a taxi while we walked towards Sam. Sam gave Sully his lighter as he asked him what was next for him.

“Well before I got dragged into this… I was working on a business deal of some sorts.” Sully said as he looked at me while I just shook my head at him.

“Oh, “Of sorts”, umm okay.” I said as I turned to look at the both of them.

“Dangerous?” Sam questioned curiously as I looked at him in disbelief. He just nearly made it out of a collapsing cavern and almost saw me die, but he still had a curiousity to do something dangerous.

“Eeh, with these people, yeah… it’s up there.” Sully looked at me as I folded my arms at them.

“Well I just so happen to know a certain someone, recently out of prison, who might be perfect for this kind of work.” Sam suggested himself as I just stood there listening to him.

“Ooh, I don’t know. Is he trustworthy?” Sully asked as I scoffed.

“He used to be, but he’s been working on it.” I mentioned as I glanced at Sam who looked at me intently. “So, More or less.”

“How’s his Portuguese?” 

“Quando o seu marido volta para casa?” Sam said as I just laughed.

“Really Sam?” I asked him as he just shrugged his shoulders as me. Sully just looked confused as he looked in between us.

“What does that mean?”

“It means: “How long before your husband comes home?”” I said as I shoved Sam’s shoulder. They both laughed as Sully was wrapping up.

“I’m gonna get the plane started, I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.” Sully walked away to tend to his plane as I just stood in front of Sam as we both looked at each other. It was a silent stare down that neither of us were winning.

“So… you tagging along with us?” Sam asked me as I just shook my head. He just puffed on his cigarette.

“Yup.”

“(Y/N), I wanna-” 

“Nope let me start. I was wrong. The more time I thought about your lie, I saw that you were just trying to bring us together find Avery’s treasure. I get it, but I still would’ve came with you if you had told the truth.” I said as I stepped a bit closer to him, I reached up and took his cigarette from him and tossed it into the water as I grabbed his hands, “Sam I want to apologize for saying those hurtful things to you. I was just in the heated moment and Rafe wasn’t making it any better. I also wanted to thank you for saving my life. When I told you to leave me, you stubbornly refused and kept on going. I would’ve died in that cave if it wasn’t for you.” I said as he just looked me in the eyes.

“I was going to apologize for the lie I had told you and Nate. It wasn’t right and I know that now. During the whole adventure we had some fun moments like… hey, we did make a pretty kick ass team against Nadine, didn’t we?” He said as I just laughed at his view of the fight.

“Well, from what I remembered, we both got our asses handed to us and it was three against one.” He just slowly nodded his head at me before raising his hand up to say something.

“Well, we did put up one hell of a fight, and you. You were like a professional fighter. I was hopping she would kind of rip some part of your clothes, but a man can dream right?” I punched his chest as we both laughed and and gotten closer to each other.

“Sam, I can’t stay mad at you. I just… I love you too much to let you go.” My voice was quiet as a whisper as my eyes roamed his face. He didn’t say anything to me but just leaned down and placed his lips upon mine. He pulled me closer by wrapping an arm around my waist and gently held the side of my face. My hands linked together behind his neck as he slightly deepened the kiss. His lips tasted like cigarette smoke, but they were soft and warm. I felt like at home when I was with him.

We slowly pulled apart and looked at each other. “(Y/N), I don’t ever want to go where you won’t be. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life.” He admitted as I smiled up at him.

“Sam, I will follow you to the ends of the earth just to be with you.” I said to him truthfully as I pulled him into a kiss once more.

“Enough with sucking off each others face and get in the plane already. Jesus…” Sully yelled at us as I just laughed and walked with Sam back to the plane, hand in hand.

From that day forward, me and Sam were inseparable. We took things to the next step and had gotten married three years after traveling with Sully. We were going to stay true to our promises to each other. We were going to be with each other for the rest of our lives.   



	7. Try - (Rafe Adler/Reader) (Uncharted)

My back rested against the wall as I held one knee to my chest while the other just stretched out before me. My mahogany dress was ripped and wrinkled in places that couldn’t be fixed; it kind of resembled mine and Rafe’s relationship. My heels were laying on the opposite side of the living room where I had thrown them. My hair was a mess and I knew my makeup was smeared on my face and my mascara was wiped around my eyes, giving me a look like a racoon. The whole room was a mess, vases were thrown across the room, the shards scattering all across the oak floor. The couch was riddled with tears and the feathers from the pillows were laying all over the place. It looked as if instead of fighting each other, we had a friendly pillow fight, minus the broken picture frames and other broken furniture. The whole scene was making me question my sanity and my love for Rafe.

Speaking of him, he stood by the back doors that lead to the balcony. The doors were open and the gentle breeze that the mediterranean sea gave made the jasper colored curtains dance with a smoothness. The sun was setting on the horizon and it’s deep orange rays peeked into our house, like it was trying to not let our relationship be consumed by the darkness that soon awaited the both of us. He stared at the sunset, his white dress shirt was wrinkled and torn right by the right shoulder, where I had shoved him away from me, but I still held a death grip on him. His hair was still slicked back; it was the only thing that held together through our argument. His back faced me but I could see that he was tense.

We stood in the same room, in a silence that was choking the both of us; the tension was enough to make me want to kill myself, because I kept thinking, “This isn’t how love is supposed to be? Is it?” I couldn’t take it anymore, the silence, it was just killing me softly and slowly to a point where it was painful, yet sweet.

“We can’t keep doing this.” My voice was rough and strained from screaming at him earlier. He said nothing but just sighed and continued to stare out the doors at the sunset. He leaned on the doorframe and crossed his feet. I didn’t know if he wanted me to continue or not, but I just had to settle this.

“Rafe, I know you’re tired of doing this, I know I am.” I said quietly as I played with my fingers on my lap. The sapphire ring that he gave me glistened in the light. I remember when he gave it to me; it was my birthday and he bought the ring for me and then had someone put my birthstone in the holder. That was the year he said he wanted to move things to the next level with me by getting engaged. I looked at the ring and then at him, “Why do I keep thinking that you’re going to change? For me? For yourself?” I questioned out loud, not really directing the question at him, but he answered anyways.

“I don’t know why either. I shouldn’t have to change.” He said facing out towards the balcony, his voice barely making it to my ears. He turned around and looked at me. His sea green eyes showed the wear and tear that our relationship was doing to him, I felt guilt wash over me as I was thinking that I was prolonging the inevitable, that I was also contributing to our ruin even when I was trying to save it. “I’m tired. I’m tired of doing this with you.” He gestured to the whole living room when he had said the word ‘this’. I’ll admit that I contributed to the mess with the shattered vases and broken chairs, but he did most of the damage with that temper he has. He’s the one who moved the furniture, broke the photo frames and put holes and dents in the wall. The scene wasn’t foreign to the both of us, that was the thing that made the whole situation worse.

“Then why don’t we both just stop.” I suggested which he just shook his head with a small, unkind smile. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked slowly around the living room, examining the mess we both made.

“Oh don’t we both wish it was that easy. Just say the words “Were done” and all of this be over?”, He stopped right behind the couch as I watched him pick up a single feather from the ripped cushion. He twisted it in between his fingers before letting it fall to the ground. He rested his hands on the back rim and leaned on his arms as he hung his head and let out a sigh, “You know if it was possible, we’d be throwing away so much of our relationship and it would go down the drain in a blink of an eye.”

“You know I don’t want to do that.” I said sternly as I adjusted my sitting position up against the wall. The sun’s rays were blinding me making my eyes hurt, but that pain was far less worse than knowing that my heart was chipping and soon to be shattering by the end of this night. “I just want to be with you. I want you to be happy with the life we are living now, not some life you think we’ll be living once you find Avery’s treasure, if you find Avery’s treasure. You have an obsession.” I told him as he looked up at me with a bit of fire in his eyes. It’s seems that I have struck that nerve once again tonight.

“You think I have an obsession with it, but I don’t. (Y/N), only you think that. I’m trying to make our lives better!” He raised his voice as he pointed his finger at me while his other hand balled into a fist, trying to contain the anger that was building up inside him. I pressed my back against wall and tilted my head to look up at the ceiling. His anger wasn’t a big problem for me, it was just his verbal anger that scared me, because the truth always come out when you’re angry. “You would rather be pessimistic than support me and try to help me find it.” 

“You’re unbelievable, you know that.” I scoffed as I glanced at him. He stared at me as I pointed at him, “I don’t think you’re doing all of this for us, I think you’re doing it for yourself. You just constantly think that you have to prove to the world that you’re not some snobby rich man who gets everything handed to him, that you can actually work for something and earn it for yourself.” His anger seemed to subside as I folded my arms and continued, “Truth is you don’t have to prove yourself to anyone. Just be you!” I told him as he turned away from me and went back to the balcony doors.

“I am being me! You think I’m not?” He question me as he gestured to himself. I looked the other way, thinking that I was only making things worse by fueling his anger. I ran a shaky hand through my ruffled hair as I did my best to avoid eye contact with him. “I’ve being improving myself for a while now and what? You still don’t think that i’m good enough?” His sounded like he was in total disbelief as he finished his words. From then on, it was silent in the room, the seagulls outside were the only noise that filled the room along with the ocean waves crashing into the shore. 

“Rafe, I-I don’t think that.” I said quietly as I turned my head to look at him. He ran a hand over his face, trying to not let this argument get too heated like the previous one. “Rafe, let us just try to fix this. If we can’t then, I’m sorry for wasting so many years of your time.” I said as I did my best to hold back the little tears that were forming in my (E/C) eyes. I hung my head in defeat as I closed my eyes, doing my best to come to a decision on whether to get up, pack my stuff and leave and never return, or to just stay right where I’m at and see this through to the end.

The room was dead silent and I was beginning to think that he left the room quietly, but then I was hearing the crunching of glass on the oak flooring  and I knew he was making his way towards me. I didn’t say a word, I just let him come near me. The crunching of glass stopped and I heard him grunt before he took a place right next to me on my left side. He didn’t say anything, all I felt was his presence beside me and it was some what comforting. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes, but I didn’t turn my head to look at him.

“Remember when we first met? It was at that charity event in Brazil; I think were, I don’t know in our late teens early twenties?” His words caught me completely off guard; Why would he bring that up at this moment in time? “You were wearing that deep green dress showed off your curves in all the right places.” He chuckled as he was going back in the past to when we first met each other.

“You showed up with your parents as did I. I spotted you through the crowd of people and I asked my father, “Who is that girl? She’s… She’s absolutely gorgeous!” He just laughed at me and said I should stay away from you. Obviously I didn’t listen and I walked up to you. God, you were even more gorgeous up close.” He said as if he was reliving the moment when he first met me, it sounded like his breath was actually taken away yet again. “You gave me your bright smile and my heart skipped a beat. Look at me, I sound like a lovesick little girl.” I chuckled lightly at his words as he continued, “You made me stumble on my words; I finally had collected myself and said to you: “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” You remember what you said to me? You said-” I cut him off right then and there.

“I’ve heard that line before. You got anything else you wanna try on me?” You were so dumbfounded it showed on your face.” I looked off at the sun disappearing in the horizon, the living room was getting darker as night was quickly approaching, “I remember you doing your best to charm me that night and it was funny seeing you failing, but trying.” I laughed as I turned to look at him next to me. He wore a small smile on his face, staring intently at me, but to me it looked like he was putting effort into it when he shouldn’t have to.

“At least I tried to charm you, how many men can you say at least tried to get to know you instead of trying to get in your pants?” He said as he tilted his head to the side. I laughed and bowed my head. He remained silent and I took this as my turn to speak.

“That’s why I chose you out of all of them. You were the one that knew the most about me in the long run and your love was genuine and most of all, real.” I said lowly as I pressed my back up against the wall and rested my head on Rafe’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, but his little trip back into the past finally occurred to me. He must’ve been trying to tell me that he has been in love with me for a long time and he has been trying his best to make us work too. He reached for my hand and I let him take it. He gave it a gentle squeeze and just held it for a moment.

I think everything had cooled down now and that we were going to be okay, that everything might be able to be fixed. There was still a strong chance of us not being able to work things out amongst ourselves but I’m willing to try if he is. “Rafe, I love you too much to let you go.” I said quietly as I patted his leg, but he just stood quiet. Maybe he was considering our options and their outcomes.

“(Y/N), I love you, but I don’t think I love you enough to keep you.” He said quietly, letting out a shaky sigh as I felt him tense up. His words shook my heart and my world as I felt my love start to crumble inside my heart. I squeezed his hand tight and shut my eyes closed as the tears I was holding back were fighting against my eyelids, trying to find a way out and down my face.

“Rafe, please don’t say that.” I told him but I sounded choked up. He didn’t budge or anything. “I promise we can try our best to fix this.” I was sounding desperate, like this was the only thing I had left in my life to cling to, and the truth is that it is the only thing I had left in my life to bring me joy. My other hand came up to rest on the arm I was resting my head on.

“We’ve said that dozens of times, but have we actually done anything to fix us? What makes you think that this time will be different?” He questioned me with uncertainty present in his voice. My tears were silently rolling down my face as I slowly let go of my grip on his hand. My tears were turning black from my mascara and staining his white dress shirt as they landed on his shoulder. I knew that this was it, the inevitable.

“I-I’ll try this one last time, that’s it. One last time.” That’s all he said as I opened my eyes. The sun had set and the moon had replaced its position in the sky.  The moon’s white light shined on us as we both stared at it’s reflection on the water. I felt him turn his head and plant a long kiss on the crown of my head. I smiled as I took my head off his shoulder and turned to look at him with love in my eyes. He stared at me as I slowly leaned in, and he leaned in too.

Our lips met and moved in sync with each other. Our kiss felt like it was a repatching of our new relationship. It was sweet, long, and very touching. I soon crawled on his lap and straddled him as our kiss deepen. His hands roamed my body as my hands ran through his perfectly sculpted light brown hair. We pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes as my forehead rested upon his. 

“I think we might need to take this to the bedroom.” He suggested with a sly smirk on his lips as I giggled before I got off him and stretched my legs. He stood up and quickly picked me up bridal style, which took me by surprise.

“Wouldn’t want you to cut your feet on the glass.” He said as he began to walk to the stairs.

“What about the mess?”

“It can wait til the morning.” He smiled at me before getting to the stairs. Once he got there, I got out of his arms and began to run up the stairs, once I got mid way up the stairs, I turned and looked back at him.

“I’ll race you.” I gripped the skirt of my dress in my hands as I began to run up the stairs and to our bedroom, but he was hot on my trail.

Everything from that night was a big blur. Our argument was overruled by our passionate love session in the bedroom and a hope that we could move forward in our lives with one another. Rafe was the love of my life and I’d be damned if I was to let him just slip away.   



	8. Insecure - (Sam Drake/Reader) (Uncharted)

“I was looking for you.” I said as I stepped out the backdoor of my house, letting my bare feet touch with the cool wooden floor as I walked over to Sam, who was still facing away from me. I could see the light, wispy gray cigarette smoke linger around him as he leaned on the railing, inhaling and exhaling the cancerous smoke that he loved so much. The light summer breeze gave me a slight chill through my thin blanket. I stood behind him for a moment, thinking if I should disturb him or not.

He stood by the railing leaning on it as if he couldn’t bare to stand anymore. His right leg bounced slightly; I noticed that he only does that when he is nervous or upset about something. He wore a t-shirt and jeans. We had been hitting some rough patches in our relationship for awhile now, but I was determined to make it work, whether he liked it or not, because I told him I wasn’t giving up on us. I wasn’t giving up the love we shared before the fifteen years and the love we share now.

I sighed and pulled the blanket closer to me as I slowly approached him. I came up right beside him and reached out my hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. He turned his head to look me in the eyes. His deep green eyes looked tired, like he hadn’t been sleeping enough. His eyes bore into my (E/C) eyes and it hurt my heart to see what his voice would tell. He looked emotionally run down to the core, like he was running on fumes for such a long time.

He gave me a gentle smile and inhaled some more of his cigarette before exhaling it. “Hey, I didn’t hear you out here with me.” He said as he stood up straighter moved around to left of me. He rested his palms on the railing and looked down at his cigarette. His leg was shaking the whole porch, but I didn’t mention it, not yet at least. He looked at me up and down and slightly smiled. “What’s with the blanket? It’s the middle of summer.” He motioned his hand at my blanket as I looked down at it myself.

“What? I’m a bit chilly. I’m always cold for some reason, it just runs in my family.” I said as I loosened my grip on the blanket. He just shook his head and turned back to face out into the backyard of our home. It wasn’t much, but we had a forest behind our house, it was kind of nice, because every once and awhile we would get to see some deer making their way through the trees or the sound of birds singing their daily songs. It was a nice little place to live, I picked it because of the scenery.

Our conversation resorted back into a silence that was slightly uncomfortable and sad. I placed my hands on the railing and released a sigh. Sam noticed and he took another puff from his cigarette. I turned to face him and his eyes darted down to look at me while his lips blew the smoke another way. “Why do you do it?”

“What do you mean?” He asked me, knowing exactly what I was talking about.  He waved the smoke away from me and looked down at me.

“You know what I mean.” 

He sighed and looked at it, “Stress.” Stress. He was smoking all because of stress.

“That’s it?” I said slightly surprised, “To be honest, since you been smoking since, oh god I don’t know your early twenties, I thought you did it because it made you look cool and intimidating.” I said with some cheeriness in my tone. He chuckled a bit and continued with his cigarette.

“Well, I did start because it was cool and intimidating to others, but over the years, it’s been stress.” He sighed while looking forward at the trees. He leaned forward on the railing and just watched the smoke leave his lips this time.

He seemed a bit more relaxed from when I first saw him, but his leg still bounced and his fingers began to fumble with each other. I think he knew why I was looking for him and why I came out here. Sam was avoiding me for a reason that I was concerned with, but he obviously wasn’t.

“Sam, you know your leg is bouncing right?” I told him as he looked down at his right leg and then back at me. “You’re either nervous or upset about something. You wanna talk about it?” I asked him as I smoothly as I could. This was around the point of the conversation where he shuts me out and doesn’t want to talk, or he just simply walks away from me. I’m surprised that he actually stayed this time.

“Both.” He said lowly as he finished off the cigarette. He tossed it on the ground and lightly stomped it out. I sighed as he just stood next to me silent, thinking of the words he should say next. “I’ve had a lot of things on my mind lately.” He started out, turning to face me. He towered over me, but I was really the intimidating one in the relationship, he was the complete opposite of what he looked like.

“Lay it on me.” I told him as I took off the blanket and draped it over the railing of the porch. He smiled at me before starting.

“Are you happy?” He asked me, his question catching me off-guard. I looked up at him and his eyes were desperate of an answer. 

“Yes, Sam. I’m very happy.” I told him with honestly laced in my quiet voice.

“No, I mean with me and the life I brought to you.” He seemed to not be convinced by my answer. His right hand gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. It was only a couple a minutes ago that he finished his cigarette, but he craved another.

“Sam, I promise you, I’m very happy. I’m more than happy, I’m grateful that I got to fall in love with my childhood crush twice in the same lifetime and I’m grateful that you still kept your adventurous side too and brought me back into the game.” I told him as I grabbed his hands and gave them a tight squeeze. He pulled his hands out of mine and rested them on the railing, turning to look back into the dark forest as the sun had setted.

Sam was slowly getting the feeling of my love as I let him absorb my words. “(Y/N), then why do I feel like I’m ruining your life?” He voice sounded wobbly and tremulous, “Every time you want to be near me, I feel like there is just something that still bugs you about me. I’m scared that I am ruining your life for a second time and it’s all because I can’t ever consider someone’s feelings.” He ran his hands over his face and walked to the opposite end of the porch and back. I didn’t move from my spot; I let Sam vent out everything that he has been holding in.

“I already feel like I ruined Nathan’s life by just coming back to tell him about the situation I got myself into. I come to see you and you… you just accepted me with open arms. To me, I still feel like you made a mistake letting me back into your life.” All this that was on his mind was breaking my heart just listening to it. I quickly turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me.

His ranting stopped and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist as I continued to kiss him. It was sweet and long and everything felt like it was supposed to. I slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. “Sam, the last thing you need to worry about is ruining people’s lives, especially Nathan’s or mine. You made my life better by coming back to me. You are the most considerate and protective person I know that wouldn’t think twice about putting yourself in harms way just to make sure the other person stays safe.” My hands traveled up caress the sides of his face, “From what I know, Nathan is very grateful to have you back in his life. The day you came back, he would not stop talking about you after you surprised me. I think you are damn dead wrong for thinking that I made a mistake for letting you back into my life. If it was a mistake, then it was the best goddamn mistake I ever made in my life.”

He froze up and just smiled at me really big before picking me up and swinging me around in his arms. I squealed as he quickly put me back down. I smiled back at him and he was back to his normal self once again.

“But… The smoking thing has got to go, I’m sorry, but not sorry. I hate to say it but I rather see you die a quick death by a bullet than a slow death from a build up of health problems caused by those cancer sticks.” I told him strictly as he pulled out the carton from his back pocket. He pulled one out and looked at me.

“Then just let me have one more before I do my best to quit for good.” He asked me as I just sighed and shook my head. He quickly lit it up and inhaled and exhaled the smoke. I quickly snatched it from his hands and placed the cigarette between my lips. I inhaled a lot and had to exhale quickly. Sam looked down at me surprised but chuckled at me. “Now, why would you go and do that?” He asked as he went to reached for the cigarette in my hand.

“I can’t believe you thought this was cool and intimidating.” I said as I coughed on the remaining smoke in my lungs, “Hopefully when you want to pick up another cigarette you’ll think of me and see how unhappy it made me and you won’t do it again.” I quickly passed back his cigarette and he just laughed some more before pulling me close to his side as we looked into the forest.

The rest of night consisted of laying on the couch together watching some movies and just enjoying having each other in our arms.   



	9. The Day I Died - (Sam Drake/Reader) (Uncharted)

The hot humid air in Vargas’ office was unbearable to the point where I was about to take off my shirt, because my underarms were sweating so bad that they were starting to stick to my dark green flannel. My jeans were making me uncomfortable, but they had rips and holes in them that made my legs breathable. I paced back and forth throughout Vargas’ office, waiting for him to return with Sam, Rafe, and Nate with some type of lead on Henry Avery and where his cache of treasure was. I just hope that they found some type of clue that will lead us somewhere else, because I don’t think I could take another day of the  Panama sun beating down on me. I also hope that we finish with Avery’s treasure, because I don’t really think I can handle working another day with Rafe anymore; there’s just something about him that makes something inside me be very alert and cautious around him.

I quickly jumped when I heard the door burst open with Vargas dragging in Nate while two other guards brought in Sam and Rafe. Vargas yelled at the other guards to leave us alone and they walked out of his office, shutting the door on their way out. I glanced over at Sam and Nate, making sure they were physically alright. Rafe was just standing next to me with his arms crossed while he flashed me his trouble-making smile. He turned to Vargas with a bit of anger in his voice, “Took you long enough. We almost got killed.”

“You still might.” Vargas said as he turned around and looked at Rafe with fury in his eyes. He held his gun in his right hand and a very antique cross in his left. He looked at me and then at Nate. Rafe was about to say something but Vargas cut him off. “Oh, I didn’t find anything, must be a different tower,” Vargas tossed the cross at Nate and I took it from him to inspect it. It was very old; It wasn’t a crucifix, but I couldn’t point out what exactly it was representing. I walked away from Sam and Nate and stood by the window to get a better look at it in the light.

Nate decided that it would be just an a-okay time to be a smart ass: “Well. What can I say, I was raised Catholic. I always carry one.” He looked at Sam and me for some type of support, but all I could do was shake my head at him. “Really Nate?” I asked him as he just shrugged his shoulders, “Vargas, whatever these boys did, I’m sure it can’t be that bad. I will most likely fix it, so what will it be?” I asked him as he turned to me, his anger reeked off him like a dead skunk.

“You can’t help, but this gringo thinks he’s funny.” He lifted his gun at Nate and held it there while Sam quickly intervened. I quickly came to Vargas’ side and tried to make sure that he didn’t pull that trigger.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey look - it’s worthless, alright?” He raised his hand up towards Vargas’ gun while I gave him a cautionary look, which he ignored. Vargas quickly pointed his gun at Sam and that’s when I had enough. I quickly jumped in front of the two brothers while Vargas continued to point his gun at me.

“You think I’m an idiot?” Vargas raised his voice a bit while he looked over me at Sam. Rafe was just sitting back letting things escalate to the point where one of us might die. He then just decided to say something. 

He took a step forward towards me and grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to his side. I was stunned, because he hasn’t shown that he cared about any of us until now, especially me. “Okay. You want to renegotiate? Fine.” He looked at the brothers and me first before he continued, “Stop acting like a third world thug.” I wasn’t really surprised that he said that to Vargas, but I was becoming a bit worried about where this conversation might lead. “Now put the gun away.” Vargas looked at Rafe like we was ready to get the beat on him, but he complied and put his gun back into his holster.

“We’re willing to give you ah…” He looked down at the floor in thought before meeting Vargas’ gaze, “ten percent.” His answer was definitely not what Vargas was thinking. He just laughed and looked at me. I turned to look at Rafe while he just shrugged his shoulders at me.

“I think half.” Was all Vargas said. Sam and Nate looked at me as if I could help Rafe with his negotiating skills. I stepped away from all of them and stood near the door, just to make sure no other guard was listening to our conversation.

“We’re doing most of the work. Twenty. And you’d never find it without us.” Rafe finally stopped talking and let Vargas decide. He looked at me, Sam, and Nate before saying, “twenty five. Equals.” Rafe looked very irritated by his demand, but he turned to all of us repeating the number again.

“Does that sound fair, guys?” He asked us as I looked at Sam and Nate. Rafe skipped over me when he asked if we agreed when Sam spoke up, “What about (Y/N)? Where’s her share in all of this?” He pointed towards me, acknowledging my presence. Rafe looked at me and sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Vargas looked at me but then just scoffed. 

“She looks like she has enough money coming out of her ass already. I say she can miss out on a little money.” His words ticked Sam off and he took a step closer to Vargas, while I just held my hand out to keep him back behind me. I sighed and looked back at Sam, giving him a ‘behave’ look.

“Thanks for your compliment, but I’m not rich and I honestly don’t need the money, so take it. Maybe you can use it to get out of this hellhole.” I said to him as he looked at me stunned. I may have that innocent, easy girl appearance, but inside I can be a bit feisty.

“Anyways, don’t worry about her, I’ll cover her after we find the treasure.” Rafe said as he looked at me with gentle eyes; it was definitely a big change to the ignorant vibe he was releasing just moments ago. “So, it looks like we have a deal.”

“Yes, we have deal.” Vargas grew a smile upon his face and went to confirm it with a hug from Rafe. As they went in to hug, Vargas pulled Rafe really close to him. As Vargas was in mid sentence, Rafe pulled out his makeshift knife and stabbed Vargas right in the side. I froze up when I saw Vargas pull out his gun and tried to aim it at Rafe. Sam quickly pushed me behind Him and kept my hand in his as he watched Vargas fire off the gun. Rafe caught his arm just in time and the bullet went into the ceiling. Rafe continued to stab him two more times before letting him fall to the floor but not before he took his gun. Nate looked stunned while I stepped out from behind Sam.

“Jesus.”

“That’s that.” Rafe said as everyone in the room looked at Vargas’ body lying motionless on the floor. I knew that the rest of the guards heard that gunshot and that they would soon be coming to investigate. I felt a jolt of anger rush through me as I ran up towards Rafe and punched him as hard as I could right in the jaw. I shook out my hand right after I punched him and looked at him like he was crazy, which was an understatement, because he was psycho.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” I asked him as he gripped his jaw in pain while looking at me. He was angry once again, but I don’t think it was at me directly, but my actions towards him. He looked right at me and his posture changed as if he was daring me to do something else.

“Do you want to find out?” He said in a taunting voice which made me a bit angrier. I was about to make another move at Rafe when Sam caught me by my waist. Right when I was about to say something, the sound of pounding at the door alerted everyone. Sam released me and I began to look at everyone in a desperate need of escape.

“Guys? What are we doing here?” Sam asked as he was ready to bolt any second once those guards broke down the door. Rafe looted Vargas’ body while saying, “We’re sticking to the plan.” 

“Was this part of the plan?” Nate asked sarcastically as Rafe began to move to the opposite door in the room. Me, Nate and Sam were still in quite shock over Vargas’ sudden death and Rafe’s emotionless composure. We quickly knocked ourselves back to reality and followed Rafe out the other door. Sam pushed me out the door with him as I just kept looking at Vargas’ body. They were supposed to be the only ones escaping, not me with them.

I followed them to a window which they jumped out of and started making a run for it across the metal rooftops. Sam was the first one down and waited for me while Nate and Rafe were ahead of us. I thanked him for staying with me while we ran, but I wanted him to get out alive and I didn’t want to slow him down.

As we ran, the guards were surrounding us, trying to block our way to the wall were the boys’ getaway boat was. We were running into dead ends like crazy, but we soon found a ladder to lead us up to higher ground. The guards were getting close every second that we stood around looking for a way out. We had to make a jump across a gap and I went right after Nate and when my feet connected with the metal roof, it collapsed, sending me to the hard dirt ground, knocking the wind right out of me. My vision became fuzzy, but all I could feel was rough hands grabbing my arms and legs.

“(Y/N)!” Sam screamed my name as I saw him and Nate jump back down to help me out. They beaten down the guards and continued to fight while Rafe continued to escape without us. After we taken down all the guards, we tried to look for a way up and out quick.

“We need to catch up with Rafe, and quickly!” I said as I ran to a nearby crate and tried to push it out of the way to get to the exposed grate. Nate helped me push it and we all crawled through the vents before reemerging on the other side facing the wall were Rafe was currently getting close to. Rafe kicked down a ladder for us to get up and we were soon all running together. There was a lot of climbing before getting to the wall. It was nerve wracking, because I doing my best not to get shot, but what do I do? Get shot.

Just as I was about to climb up onto a roof, I felt a searing pain rip right through my left side. I almost fell, but Nate caught my arm while Sam helped push me up onto the roof. Sam helped me run the rest of the way to the wall. The last few jumps were difficult, but me and Sam made it through them.

Right when me and Sam got to the wall, Nate and Rafe had already jumped and made it to the other side. “Alright, you jump first, Nate will catch you, I promise.” Sam told me as he looked back at the guards still shooting at us. I nodded quickly, but my death grip on his arm didn’t release.

Sam had to claw my hands off his arms in order for me to jump. I backed up from the edge of the roof and began my running start as best as I could with a bullet in my side. I went for the jump and made it safely. Nate caught a hold of my hand and quickly pulled me up while Rafe shot back at the guards. I stood next to Rafe as Nate began to catch Sam.

Sam quickly made a jump for it and Nate had his hand and was pulling him up. Right when Sam was about to get up next to Nate, a machine gun tore through our path and Sam looked at Nate with worry in his eyes. Sam spit out small amounts of blood as he was becoming weak. I quickly dove next to Nate and reached for Sam’s other hand right before he fell back into the prison yard, but my hand came up just shy. My fingertips just lightly brushed his. His eyes bore into mine and it looked as if his life was draining from him.

“No, no, no, no Sam!” I screamed as I saw that Nate grip on his arm was slipping and he was going to fall. He became more limp and soon Nate’s grip on him had slipped. Everything just stopped as I saw his body fall through the metal roofing and onto the dirt floor. Tears welled in my eyes as I lay hanging half of my body over the edge still screaming out his name. Nate was pulled up by Rafe would also pulled me up by the waist and tugged me along with him. 

Nate followed behind us, still muttering Sam’s name over and over again. We had gotten to the cliff and Rafe held me close to him as we both slid down the cliff and into the ocean below.

Once we got on the boat, Rafe waited for Nate and we took off towards the upper coast of Mexico. The whole boat ride was very quiet with the exception of my quiet tears as I rested next to Nate. Rafe was void of emotion during the whole ride back, which made me angry at him. His actions had gotten Sam killed; he killed Sam.

I never had gotten to tell Sam about how I felt about him. I was tired of the meaningless flirtations between us; I wanted us to be a real thing, and I was going to tell him when we got on this boat, but now I know that will never happen. We had a connection that no one would understand.

From this day on, I was going to have to live on with the fact that I was too late with telling him my feelings and that I will have to live the rest of my life without him. Sam wasn’t the only one who died in that prison. I did too.

This was the day I died.


	10. Family - (Jacob Frye/Reader) (Assassin's Creed)

London’s usual gray blanket of clouds were replaced with a soothing baby blue sky and the sun’s warm rays gracing your skin. The gentle breeze ruffled your dark admiral gray skirt of your fitted dress. The smell of iron and coal was heavy in the air, making your nose scrunch up in displeasure, yet some part of you did not mind the smell as it was a usual occurrence around the city of London. Your (H/T) (H/C) hair became slightly disheveled as you continued your mid day walk through the crowded, busy streets of London. The throngs of people seemed to be endless as you and Evie, your sister-in-law and close friend, made your way to Henry’s bookshop. It had felt good to leave that fast paced train for once and get some air. 

Evie stood near to your side, watching people carefully go around you as you waddled through the streets. Her piercing blue gaze drifting to your bulging abdomen every five minutes, silently checking your bump for any physical damage. You cradled your bump as men, women, and urchins gave you small smiles; your instinct was to return the kind gesture. 

“(Y/N), you do not look the slightest bit comfortable. I can fetch us a carriage and when we get to Henry’s bookshop, you can rest inside it while I talk with Henry,” Her hands took a soft grip on your forearm, making you stop walking, “I promise that the conversation will not last long and I can soon get you back on the train to get some more rest, if you would like.” Her voice was filled with concern as she eyed you up and down. 

Your feet were swollen and your lower back ached from the constant pressure on your small feet, but you continued to walking. The gentle breeze suddenly started to chill your clothed skin; it only added to what the baby was contributing too. Just a couple minutes ago, you were basking in the warm sunlight, now your whole body was cold to the touch, all because of your baby. You would not admit it out loud, but fetching a carriage sounded delightful, but you barely got use your feet anymore since you had found out you were pregnant due to Jacob’s protective orders. 

“Oh Evie, that is very kind of you, but Jacob has me resting way too much and this walk is giving me the fresh air I need. Henry’s bookshop is only a couple more blocks north of here, I think I can survive until then.” You caressed your bump through your clothing as you gave her a gentle smile. 

“I am slightly cold. I do not know how you are fairing with this gentle breeze, but may I possibly borrow your coat? This child is turning my body temperature.” She gave you a big grin and quickly took off her long coat and draped on your shoulders. It was warm and her scent of flowers surrounded you. “Thank you”

“You are welcome. Jacob will murder me if he was to hear that you and your child are not being treated kindly,” She let out a slight chuckle as she started to move, “I can tell you that Jacob’s brashness lessened and he has become more meek ever since you had told him that you are expecting his child. I can not tell if it will become a curse or a blessing.” Evie spoke her true thoughts about you and Jacob expecting your first child together. 

“Jacob has become more meek, I can not argue that, but it must certainly benefit you both when it comes to more cautious missions. He has expressed his fears of becoming a father to me and I can understand them completely; they are no different than my fears of becoming a mother. He has told me that he wants to give our child every little thing in the world that he never had.” Your voice grew quiet as you felt slight pressure on the crown of your belly, making you stop.

“What is wrong? Is it the baby? Are you alright?” Evie’s blue eyes grew wide as you rubbed the area. 

“The baby was just moving around to get comfortable. The space inside is no doubtingly getting smaller and It should be any day that we will get to meet them,” You smiled as you started to walk again, “Just curious, Where is Jacob? I thought he would be accompanying us?” You pulled the coat tighter against your frame, trying to capture any heat radiating off your body. 

“He will meet us at the bookshop with Henry, from what i have been told they had some other important matters to attend to. They might be waiting for us.” She smiled at you as you returned it. 

“You Know, I have never thought much of it at first but do you and Jacob have some names picked out?” Evie was curious to see how you and Jacob would name your first child. 

“Well now that you brought it up, we did decide on a selective group of names for both parties. I wanted to use your name if you do not mind. I think your name is so beautiful. For the boy’s name, we decided it would be Daniel, but it might change due to my undeceive mind.” You shrugged your shoulders as you looked at Evie with a grin. 

“Of course you can use my name! I thought I was going to have to convince you with chocolates and trips to the theater. I also adore the name Daniel, how did you come up with that one?” She questioned as you both turned the corner.

“Well I had this friend - ” A single gunshot rang through your ears and pain erupted throughout your baby bump. Your hand quickly ran over the area; your hands felt warm and sticky as you saw your crimson blood cover your small hands. People nearby screamed with terror as the fled from the scene while other stayed in their spot due to shock. You became unbalanced and you legs had given out under you; Evie caught you just in time before you made impact of the cobble stone street. She quickly laid you out with your head placed gently in her lap as you cradled your bleeding bump. 

You saw the culprit. He was younger man, maybe in his late twenties, standing a couple feet in front of you with a sliver revolver in his left hand. He wore blighter’s colors and bore the Templar insignia on a band on his right arm. His dull gray eyes made contact with your pain-stricken (E/C) eyes and terror was evident in both of your eyes. He dropped his revolver and slowly back away in fear as he had realized what he had done. 

“I-I thought it was the assassin. I-I did not mean to.” He stared at the two of you on the wet, cold stone street and right before he was going to run for his life, Evie quickly took it from him with one quick flick of her wrist; The man had collapsed backwards into a small puddle, motionless. She let out a fretful cry as she turned her attention back to you. You let out your first cry of pain. 

“Eve - Evie. Help… Help me…” You rasped out as you did your best to apply pressure to your wound and stop the blood from flowing out. Your body grew stiff as you felt your baby’s rapid movements inside you; it only added to the physical pain your were experiencing at the moment. 

“(Y/N), you are going to be alright, you hear me? Just hand in there for me and Jacob, okay? Tell me more about what you think about your baby.” She applied pressure to your belly, but blood kept oozing from it. You could hear her heart thumping in her chest as she slightly leaned over you. You were trying your best to keep calm, but nothing was working. 

“Well I-I can picture Jacob playing wi-with our baby - I think it will be a girl, but Jacob hopes for a boy - wearing his top hat. Oh I just know J-Jacob will be a great father, despite his fears… Oh lord!” You grabbed Evie’s forearms and squeezed as hard as you could, you just wanted to get rid of the pain you were feeling. Evie’s eyes met yours and she momentarily froze. You wanted your baby to be okay and if that means that you would have to die, then so be it. 

“Please (Y/N), just hold still. Try not to move as much.” She looked down at your face and then at her bloodied hands on your bump. Your blood stained her hands and your dress. Evie looked into the small crowd that had formed around the two of you. She spotted to urchins and called them over quickly. 

“You boy, run to a bookshop at least three blocks north from here and look for two men: Jacob Frye and Henry Green. You are to deliver the news of his wife and child and bring them here immediately,” She quickly ushered him away and turned to the girl that stood quietly, “I need you to help me keep her calm.” Evie hugged your upper body closer to hers. 

“(Y/N), Jacob is soon going to be here, do not worry.”

“My baby, Evie, My baby!”

“I know (Y/N), I know.”

“(Y/N) is your name, am i right miss?” The urchin girl spoke up as she studied your facial expressions. She scanned your belly seeing your deep crimson blood being soaked up in the fabric of your dress and Evie’s coat. 

“Yes… that is my name. Wh-what is yours, child?” You tried your best to mask your pain with a half-hearted smile. 

“Audrey. I must say that your name is quiet pretty.” She grabbed your bloody hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you.” You groaned out as you were beginning to feel tired. Your vision was fading black at the edges as you did your best to fight it. 

“(Y/N), please stay with us. What are you planning on naming your child? I am sure it is a fancy name.” The urchin girl stared up at Evie with a worried expression. Evie looked down to see your eyes barely open. 

“I am… I am trying… Jacob… Tell him…” You did your best to stay awake, but you couldn’t. You didn’t find the strength to finish your sentence before everything went black. ________________________________________________ 

“Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” 

You did what the voice asked and you squeezed as hard as you possibly could. Pain lingered on your abdomen, but it wasn’t as severe as it was when you were shot. Your body ached all over and was cold to the touch, but that was from the blood loss. Blankets covered your body to keep you warm. You fluttered your eyes open to see Jacob’s hazel irises staring right at you. 

“(Y/N).” His voice was raspy and his eyes were slightly puffy. His top hat sat on the window sill, leaving his deep brown disheveled in the natural light. His big paw-like hand engulfed yours and had a firm grip on it. A gentle smile replaced his frown when he caught a glimpse of your eyes. 

“Jacob?” Your voice was hoarse, it was painful to speak. Your mouth dropped open. Jacob’s smile grew as your face stood like that. 

“(Y/N), love, please close your mouth. We both don’t want your beautiful face to stay like that, do we?” He chuckled as you closed your mouth and smiled at him. You could tell he had been crying, that was something he never really did. You took your hand to rest it on your stomach, but as you went to rest it, it only felt air. Your eyes looked at your once bulging belly to see it flat with a little hump in it’s place. Worry and fear began to run through your body. 

“Our baby. Jacob, d-did our baby make it? Where is our baby?” Your wide eyes scanned the room for any type of proof that your baby made it, but there wasn’t a trace. Jacob’s smile slightly faded and tears formed in his eyes. Your pain faded as your instinct to look for your child made you stronger; you threw the blankets off of your legs and sat up, ignoring the increased pain in your abdomen. Your eyes turned back to Jacob’s as you saw him shed a couple of tears. 

“Jacob… o-our baby…” You began to sob and Jacob quickly took you into his warm embrace. His smell of stale alcohol and leather comforted you, but not enough to make you find peace. You buried your face into the crook of his neck, balling up the fabric of his long coat in your fists. 

“She’s fine. (Y/N), we have ourselves a baby girl.” He pulled away to look you in the eyes. His smiled returned and a steady stream of tears trailed from his eyes. You smiled through your tears and punched him in the arm. 

“That was for not telling me right away! Where is she?” You looked around the room once more - nothing. “Evie and Henry have her. Let me bring them in here.” Jacob rose from his chair and left the room and soon returned with a peach colored blanket in his arms and Evie and Henry trailed behind him.

Your whole body froze as you watched Jacob cradle the little babe in his arms. He gently rocked her back and forth - he looked like a pure natural father to you. A big goofy grin graced his lips as he held out his pinky finger for her to grab. A little chubby hand reached out from the blanket and latched onto his finger. A smile formed on your lips as you turned to Henry and Evie. 

“Evie, its nice to see you again. Come here.” You motioned her over and she quickly came to your side, greeting you in a warm tight hug. “Henry, nice to see you too.” You gave Henry the same treatment as you gave Evie. 

“Oh, (Y/N), thank god you are alright. I told you were going to be alright.” She smiled at you and rubbed your shoulder. 

“May I ask, what exactly happened. An urchin told me that something terrible happened to you.” Jacob spoke slightly above a whisper while he rocked his baby to sleep. 

“A bloody Blighter came to kill me and shot (Y/N) thinking it was me. He must have gotten thrown off by my coat. She was wearing it because she was cold.” Evie explained, getting a little angry at herself as she thought more about it. 

“Well, what happened to me? And that little urchin girl, Audrey?” You looked between Evie and Jacob, Jacob was half aware of the conversation at hand, he was too busy being marveled at his daughter’s beauty, but he answered, 

“Me and Henry reached you and you were unconscious and bleeding out. Me and Henry carried you to a carriage and got you to the nearest doctor. We saved the baby first and closed you up just in time. The doctor said it was a miracle you both survived. That happened two days ago.” He stared at Evie then adverted his gaze to you. 

“I was out for two days?” You questioned them as they only nodded in response. You let out a heavy sigh and turned your gaze to the little babe in Jacob’s arms. 

“Can I hold her?” You asked shyly as Jacob looked up at you. He looked down at the girl and them back at you. It looked as if he was hesitant to give her up. 

“You most certainly can.” He walked over and placed her gently in your arms. You adjusted your arms so that she molded right into them. 

Your eyes scanned over her the little babe’s features. Her hair was dark just like Jacob’s; as you looked more closely, you saw more of Jacob than yourself. The only thing that your baby had inherited from you was your pink plump lips and long black eyelashes. 

“She looks just like you, Jacob,” Your voice was hushed, “She got her father’s handsome looks.” A smile found its way to your lips as you looked at everyone. 

“I know, that’s why she is astonishing; she has my good looks that no one can deny,” He looked down at you, “Don’t frown, love, She does have your breath-taking eyes and long eyelashes, and i shouldn’t forget your plump lips.” His whole demeanor had changed. He looked so upset, but when he saw you hold your daughter, he felt complete. 

“I know she will have admirers. I fell prey to your looks as well, but i also fell prey to your rantipole antics, as well.” The baby stirred in her sleep, but never opened up her eyes. 

“She’s beautiful.” Tears formed in your (E/C) eyes as you placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“What are we going to name her?” Jacob sat in the chair next to your bed, waiting for your answer. 

“Audrey. That’s her name, Audrey Frye.” You turned to Jacob and motioned for him to lean in. You meet Jacob’s lips with your own; it was tender and sweet. 

“Evie, Henry, come here. We are all family here.” You spoke to them as the quietly approached you and Jacob. The hugged each other and came down to hug you and Jacob. 

“We are family, nothing will ever change us.” Evie spoke as everyone came closer to one another. 

You couldn’t believe that these people who surrounded you were in your life to stay and they care for you, and for that you were entirely grateful.


	11. Betrayed - (Shay Cormac/Reader) (Assassin's Creed)

I couldn’t look at him. If I was to look at him, my world will shatter and I will be broken. He told me I would never have to worry about sides. He _lied_ to me. He told me he never wanted me to feel stuck in a the middle of a situation. I wanted to just get up from my seat at the dinning room table and just leave. I didn’t want to face him, but I knew that he would never let me leave without a final answer.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” My voice was breaking when I wanted it to be solid. I stared at my small, frail hands. They were a sight reddish-pink from me squeezing my maroon skirt on my dress. My hands were way more interesting that the deep brown irises he possessed.

He was silent on his end of the table. I wanted to hear his reason why he would betray the Creed, why he would betray me; but then again I didn’t want to hear another word come from that mouth of his, afraid that I will fall prey to his irish accent and his next lie.

“I was.” That was all he said. His tone was hard for me to decipher. That was one of the things I loved about him, his mysterious vibe, but until now. I wanted to know if he could feel the pain he was causing me.

“You know, I don’t even know what to say to you right now.” 

I was angry, at him, at my self, at everything. I should have seen this coming. He was questioning the ways of the Creed. I could have supported his suspicion, or I could have changed his mind and made him stay with me in the Creed, but all I did was stand on the side lines and watch our relationship destroy itself over the ways and views of the world.

“You don’t have to say anything If you don’t want to. I know how you feel.” He spoke with little emotion evident in his voice, that it made me insane. I looked up and stared into his eyes. He certainly did not know how I was feeling at all at the moment.

“You have no idea how I am feeling right now! Shay you _lied_ to me! We are partners, best friends, lovers! I would never lie to you about something this big! All you had to do was have faith in me, Shay. I would have supported you either way, unless I saw flaws in your plans.” I screamed at him, I rose from my seat and slammed my fist down on the table, not even making him flinch. He watched me as I raged on, my face was burning hot as I looked at him.

He was silent once again as I look him over. I let out an exaggerated sigh and took my hands off the table. His facial expression had finally changed, He didn’t have that calm, composed faced anymore, his faced shown a tired and slightly agitated expression. He rose from his seat before he began to speak.

“Annalise, your right, I don’t really know exactly how your feeling right now, and yes, I lied to you, I did it to protect you! I f I was to show any personal connection to you, the Templars would think I would be incapable of getting the job done if you were involved and they would kill you without me knowing! We are partners, best friends, and I love you to death, but I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you, because I can’t do any of this on my own.” He moved his hands to gesture to the life we were living now. He didn’t want to deal with the situation anymore, it showed when he sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“I was still making decisions that considered your well-being. I never forgot about you or the relationship we had. I will never forget you.”

It was my turn to be quiet. I just stood in my place, thinking of the words he had just spoke. I wanted to believe what he said, but he betrayed my trust. A part of my heart was telling me to believe him, to believe him and do the best you can to rebuild what we had. My mind was telling me to not even let his words touch me, and he would have to earn my trust back. I had never been so torn in my life.

“Do you think that you can do me a favor and say something. Yell, scream, say something, because you were just laying into me a minute ago and now your sudden quietness is worrying me, lass.” He tried to lighten the mood by adding a light chuckle, but I didn’t want him to lighten the modd, I couldn’t let him do that because I didn’t want him to write this off as a ny other argument. My anger came back and I raged on some more.

“Don’t try to lighten the mood. I can’t just push this argument off until another day. I want this resolved in this very room at this very moment!” I gotten closer to him by an inch. I had to stare up at him at an angle just to clearly give him my signature death glare.

Silence between the two of us. He just stared into my eyes as I did the same. I would just kill to know what he was thinking this very moment.

“Tell me, Do you think we could ever go back to the way we once were?”

“Don’t ask me that. Not now.” I was trying to match his calm aura, but I had gotten aggressive. “Shay, you make me so stressed to the point where I want to kill, I’m not going to lie,” I added a slight chuckle, laughing at my own thoughts, “but you also give me reason to keep loving you. You confuse me. Our love confuses me!” I poked his chest every other aggressive word I spoke until I got to the last part of my rant. I pointed between us. He just stared at me for a couple of seconds before wrapping me up in his arms.

I let him because I needed it. I needed to just be able to hold him while I still could. I didn’t notice that I was crying, soaking his Templar robes. He rubbed my back and held me against his chest. He smelt like leather and old spices, like he always does. He petted my dirty blonde waves. He placed a gentle kiss on my head and I hugged him tighter.

“We’ll get through this, I promise.” 

I didn’t say anything more to him after that. That night I asked him to stay and stay he did. We did not sleep, so we laid on our shared bed and I snuggled into his side, while he played with my hands until I had fell asleep. From that night on, there was no more lies or secrets.

We were going to rebuild what we had, no matter how long it takes.


	12. Memories Never Forgotten - (Shay Cormac/Reader) (Assassin's Creed)

The gentle breeze ruffled his daughter’s emerald dress and blew through her chestnut curls as she stood beside hi,. her small hand interlocked with his. A silence filled the air, one that had felt uneasy, but peaceful at the same time. His brown-eyed gaze stared at the cracked gravestone. it was surrounded with some dead and wilting alyssiums and marigolds, making the grave look dull and a beacon of death and sadness. He felt uneasy, but did not want to make it known to his daughter, he had to stay strong for the two of them.

“Father?” His brown eyes had looked down beside him and was met with the familiar, but different hazel-green eyes of his daughter.

“Yes, Eleanor?” He responded with a gentle tone, too scared to speak above a whisper, thinking that he would ruin the peacefulness in this sacred place. 

“Is this the place?”

“This is.“  

Silence once again. Eleanor shuffled her feet, digging the tip of her boots into the dirt. She released her light grip from her father’s hand and took a couple of steps closer to the grave. She turned back to face her father, "This is my mother’s grave?” She asked with couriousity loomed in her voice, but to him, it sounded like she was displeased with the area and it’s condition.

He nodded his head, without saying a word. His heart ached when he hears a word about his late wife’s resting place, it was like opening a new wound that was still healing.

“What happened to her?” She asked gently, knowing that she might strike a sensitive nerve within his heart. “Lass, you know what happened to her, I told you the story.” He did indeed tell her the story, but it was not the truth. He did not want to tell her the truth for the fear that the truth might just hurt her more than give her closure to how her mother really passed. 

“No father, the real story - the truth. I do not wish to hear you tell me the same old wives tale of how you think i should know how she had died.” She was straight forward and very blunt with her response. Her father chuckled light-heartedly at her, which changed her facial expression from serious to confused. “Why did you laugh at me, I did not say anything funny or was intending to be funny.” 

“I know you weren’t trying to be funny, lass. I laughed because you resemble your mother so much. Your looks and your personality are very similiar, its scary sometimes. I know you didn’t know your mother too well, but i can swear that you are trying to mimic her life.” He told her, as she just stood still in her place and smiled at her father. He took in her appearance. She was only 8 years of age, but would what you think that she was a adult trapped in a child’s body. She had knowledge that only a explorer would have. She had her mother’s big heart, but knew that one day it would become her weakness, just like it had become to her mother - that is how she had met her fate. The similarites were endless. 

“Well since you really would like to know, I will tell ya, but i want you to know that this might hurt you than give you closure.” He warned her one last time hoping that she would change her mind, but also so he would not have to see the images of her last moments come to the front of his mind. He was still recovering and this might break him once again. 

“All I wish for is the truth.”

He told her the truth, he told her how her mother was trying to be nice and take in a man that was injured on the road into Boston. She had brought him back to the home which they shared, it was a about a year after Eleanor was born. She had him rest in the parlor, but he had other plans than resting. He was apart of a secret organization and was  ordered to kill her mother. He attacked her in the kitchen, with the poker that was next to the fireplace. She had put up a good fight and managed to stop his movement for a moment to get you from your room and hide you somewhere else in the house.

She hid the sleeping Eleanor in their master bedroom and locked the door behind her; she went back to find him in Eleanor’s room. He now had a kitchen knife and her mother had her hidden blades on her. They had fought like crazy. They had destroyed the walls furniture and other objects before he had used the fire poker once again to hit her on the side of her head, knocking her to the floor and slowing her movements. he had quickly advanced towards her grabbing her by her chestnut hair and stabbing her in the stomach twice before her husband had walked into the house.

He saw the scene before him and acted on pure instinct. He had killed the man before he even registered what was happening in his mind. He grabbed his wife’s bruised and bloody form on the hard wooden floor, concern and devastation appeared on his face. She had told him to talk about something else and he chose their daughter. She smiled weakly as she had said that she wished the best for Eleanor and that she also wishes that he protect her with his life. She had told him that she was in their bedroom, sleeping soundly through the whole fight. He had tears running down his cheeks, and she slowly reached up to wipe them. On her last couple of breaths, she had told him that she had loved them both so much and that she would never leave them. Her last breath was interrupted, and then the room was filled with silence. He went to retrieve their daughter from the room and soon began to take her to where they had first actual talked to each other.

“I held your mother in my arms as she did her best to hide her pain. She wanted to talk to me before she had passed. I couldn’t let her go when she had left, but I had to go grab you from the room when I heard your screams.” He had tears welling on the brim of his eyes, a couple had fell previously, but had slowed.

Eleanor was broken, she had collapsed into her father’s arms as he carefully sat on the ground next to the grave. He embraced his daughter’s weeping form. She had looked to her mother’s grave and slowly stopped sobbing. Her tears soaked his robes, but he did not mind. He placed a kiss on top of her head and held her away from his body so he could look her in the eyes.

“Eleanor, listen to me lass. That’s all in the past now, but she wanted me to tell you that you were her greatest accomplishment, even if she was here to see you grow up, she said that she wanted you to know that she never left us, she is always with us.” He looked into her red, puffy, hazel-green eyes. He felt sorry. He knew this was going to happen, but he couldn’t lie to his daughter, because she was all he had left and secrets increase a person’s curiosity.

“Father, why? Why was that man trying to kill her in the first place? Was she involved in something bad?” Her tears had subsided and she was soon asking questions that he could not answer until she was older. He promised his wife that she would not know of the Templars and the Assassins until she was a young adult.

“I can’t tell you lass, that’s something I vowed your mother that I wouldn’t tell you until you are much older.”

“Father, I -”

“Eleanor, please don’t ask me about that  again. Your mother had written you a letter with all the answers to your questions.” He had to get her to stop talking about it, and it worked.

Silence was in the air for a couple of minutes, until Eleanor had stood on her feet, leaving her father’s arms and walked over to a flower patch with the different colored alyssiums and plucked them from the ground. She then had returned to her mother’s grave and replaced the dead flowers with the freshly picked ones.

“I thought I should replace them before we leave today.” She had said when she finished. She stood in front of her grave, placing a small smile on her face. He rose from the ground and grabbed her hand and guided her to a nearby tree.

“Your mother and I came her when we first arranged a meeting together. She knew something about us and decided that she was going to document it on this tree, She had carved our names on this very tree. She had told me that she knew we were going to be together and start a family. She had picked out your name here.” He smiled at her and pointed to the scratched names in  the bark.

Eleanor got a closer look and had read:

_Shay and Annalise, our daughter Eleanor_.

Eleanor smiled and looked at her father. “Father, i want you to know that i love you and i would stick by you forever. You are my father and my friend.” She said it with such alacrity, that it made him think that she wasn’t in tears earlier.

“The same is to be said about you, Eleanor.”

“Her memory will not be forgotten.”

They both had head home with a new view and was  ready for new changes in their lives.   



	13. Embrace - (Haytham Kenway/Reader) (Assassin's Creed)

‘Why?’ That was the only thought roaming around in my head as I wandered aimlessly into the empty Boston streets. The night sky was raining little white specks of ice on the stone streets, buildings, and my body. The chilly air was biting my face, not making my critical condition any better. The moon lit my unplanned path as I looked for help. The only noises that were audible to me were the shallow wind that blew through my chestnut curls and the short, rapid breaths that were escaping my mouth and casting a white cloud in the air. My whimpering was hushed.

The pain that I was experiencing took away my ability to call out for help. I limped; my right thigh had been penetrated with a bullet; it seeped blood as I did my best not to put any pressure on it. I had ripped off the sleeves of my fur coat to stop or somewhat slow the bleeding and the blood loss. I had another wound just above my pelvis. It was a wound from not only a bullet, but also a bayonet – my other sleeve was wrapped tightly around my torso – that had been twisted while inside me; not long before the bayonet was to be removed, a bullet had taken its place. Other wounds and scrapes littered my body; my bare arms were numb from the winds picking up.

As I carried along the deserted streets, I could see the lights on the outside of the houses began to shut off as I neared them, as if they were done with today’s problems and couldn’t make one more exception for me. Tears welled in my hazel-green eyes, but they never fell. They were a buildup of these evenings’ events involving pain, grief, anger, and just raw emotion.

“Be brave”, I whispered to myself, trying to convince myself that I would make it through the night, but in the back of my mind I knew that this was my breaking point – my fate. This was my last stand for the lies, the truths, and the secrets that have ever been told to me. I was lost with no sense of direction figuratively and literally. The reason I am this very physical condition is because of me. I caused these events by my careless actions and decisions; I’m now paying the price – with my life.

The light blanket of snow on the ground crunched beneath my feet. I had become weaker as I passed the general store. My blood dripped from my wounds as I traveled, creating a trail, growing closer and bigger as my movements became slower and slower. I had turned the corner and kept moving until I had reached an intersection. The nearby horses neighed as I passed them. My legs gave up on me, my blood; bruised body soon collided with the wet, cold, snow-covered stone. 

From my last bit of feeling left in my body, it felt nice in a weird way, I didn’t feel the pressure on shins, thinking that one more step and they would snap. I landed on my stomach, striking the wound torso. I quickly rolled over on my back and looked up at the night sky. The night was silent from that point on. “Come on, please don’t give up.” My voice was barely audiable, it was quieter than a whisper. I had blinked away the snowflakes that were landing in my eyelashes and had gotten up on my hands and knees, trying to keep moving – to keep fighting. The bright yellow lights from the tavern a couple of yards in front of me shown figures of men and women inside, drinking, warm, and safe. That was my new goal; I needed to try to get to that tavern and get help. My hands no longer felt the cold, and my elbows gave out under me. I was once again pressed to the stone street. My bloody hands applied pressure to my wounds, still thinking that I was going to make it. 

I turned to my side, facing the tavern with heavy eyelids, I was determined to keep moving, by the lord knows I couldn’t go on like this anymore. I wanted to thank the redcoats for the night they had given me. It was hell. I saw that my blood was surrounding me and covering my body like a blanket of death and sleep. My exposed skin was a deep but bright red, close to the color of my blood. I was no longer warm, I was surprised in myself to have lasted this long, it must have been my mother’s genes. My vision was slowly fading, bringing me closer to my fate. 

The loud conversations that I could hear from the outside of the tavern were slowly becoming quieter; it felt like the father of heaven was telling the world to be hushed and let me pass on peacefully. The very last sounds I heard was a group of men exiting the warm, tavern and stepping out into the frigid night, discussing their business affairs. Among those men was a voice I had grown to love over the years, to listen to and give me advice when I most needed it. It was a voice that calmed my soul and helped me with my problems. That voice made me feel relaxed, but at the same time, it made me feel so alive. As my world was becoming a mere memory, I could hear the voice calling, calling out my name. My eyes were fluttering shut as the figure quickly approached my numb body. I had a sad smile on my face as my eyes fluttered completely shut. 

“Kenway” It was the last word I had spoken that night before I felt the tight embrace of deaths cold, but warm arms…


	14. Broken Promises - (Arno Dorian/Reader) (Assassin's Creed)

“Arno, Please.” I tried to make him meet my gaze with his soft brown eyes, but he couldn’t do it, which made me more worried that I already was at the moment. Arno paced around my bedroom, grabbing my attire from my armoire and tossing it into a big oak chest.He didn’t speak one word to me, he just carried on with packing my things. I stood near my bed just watching him work. Occasionally he would look at me but not me eyes.

“Arno, it doesn’t have to be this way. We can both leave Paris, just cone with me Mon ami.” I tried to talk to him and this time I had gotten a response the man.

“(Y/N), I am doing thus for the both of us and mostly to keep you safe. I can’t go with you, because the Templars will just follow me and get you. I won’t let that happen.” He finally met my face and I now wish he hadn’t. His soft brown eyes were no longer soft, but rough and cold just like his words moments ago. He stood near my bed and just stared at me before going moving on to my vanity and putting its contents in the chest.

“I’m nothing but a mere innocent woman, what would the Templars want with me?” I sounded like I was going to yell at him, but I was doing my best to hold back my tears.  


“Me! They want to hurt me by hurting you and I overheard their plans. They plan to take your life!” He shouted, slamming the chest closed on the coffee table. He looked at me with anger, sadness, and guilt. “They want to take your life and I refuse to let that happen, so I’m sending you away to somewhere they won’t find you and even where I can’t find you,” his voice came down to a whisper, “With your stubbornness, you are making it harder to get you out of the city quickly and discretely as possible.”

I was silenced by his words and I couldn’t bear the fact that I was being hunted for fun in the game of the Assassins and the Templars played. Arno’s face softened when I took a seat on the edge of my mattress. He came near me and grabbed my small hands in his large ones. I couldn’t bring myself to bring my (E/C) eyes to his brown ones without feeling ashamed of my actions.

“Mon ami, don’t cry. Please stay strong for me, for the both of us.” He cupped my cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears I didn’t know I had on my cheeks. “Everything is going to be alright, I promise you. I’m going to stay in Paris and find the Templars part of the plan and end their lives before they end yours. Gerald will take you to the destination he has planned, okay?” Arno’s words were soft and gentle as he tilted my head up to make my eyes meet his gaze.

“Arno, you’ll get hurt or worse. I might never see you again, because of your foolish antics. Arno, I couldn’t go on living if I knew you were to never be at my side ever again,” My words just oozed out of my mouth, “Arno, I love you, forever and always.” A small smile appeared on his face and he leaned in and kissed me as gentle as possible with just as much passion as we would have in a love crazed kiss.

“I love you too. I promise I won’t get hurt and I’ll keep my foolish antics to a minimum,” He smiled at me then pulled my off my bed, “Come on, Gerald must be already waiting on us outside.”

I followed Arno down the stairs of my home and outside to a carriage that was waiting for me with Gerald leaning against it. He gave me a sad smile and opened up the carriage door for me. He helped me inside while Arno put my chest of belongings inside the carriage beside me. Just when Gerald was about to close the door, I told him to wait. 

“Arno, can you promise me two more things before I go?” my voice sounded desperate, but at the moment I didn’t care, I just wanted to make sure Arno did two things for me, “Promise me you’ll come and find me in the next one to two years or so, try not to take long, you know how I get restless,” He chuckled at my words, “also, promise me you’ll wait for me as long as I will wait for you.” Arno smiled and grabbed my hands.

“I promise to come and find you when this is all over and I will wait for you as long as you will wait for me.” With that he kissed me one last time and stepped out of the carriage and shut the door behind him. The carriage began to move farther away from Arno’s position on the streets of Paris.  I watched with tears in my eyes as he became one with the city of Paris.

**—————————————————————-**

Children ran around the small village, chasing one another with smiles on their youthful faces and not a care in the world. The bottom of the girl’s dresses were picking up mud as their bare feet splashed in the  as they ran from the boys who chased them; their pursuit for the beautiful girls seemed endless as they came close to them but never touching throughout their little game. Their cheerfulness mocked me for the last four years ans I waited for Arno to find me and bring me back to Paris.

The last four years were tolerable, but I don’t know how much longer I can continue on like this. Gerald told me he would keep me updated in his letters, but after the first eight months, I stopped receiving his letters. I became very worried for Arno, that he had broken his promise to not get hurt, but I could not travel to Paris into the unknown. Gerald had paid a young man to to protect me; his name was Geoffrey Jovet. My hope for Arno to come back for me was dwindling away and during that time mine and Geoffrey’s relationship had advanced and I felt whole again, but I knew I was still not satisfied and only felt emptier.

Geoffrey had given me everything he had; his noble fortunes and all his love and affection. My love for him was real, but I knew it was not strong enough to return the sweet nothings he would whisper in my ear or to match his loving gaze that shown through his blue, clouded eyes and tell him I loved him. My heart still yearned for only one man and that man was Arno. 

“Oh, (Y/N), would you like to play with us? you look deathly bored just sitting on that bail of hay.” One of the girls stopped and asked me as I gave her a gentle smile, “Oh dear no thank you, you carry on with your friends. I don’t wish to get my evening dress all muddy, which reminds me, try not to dirty your dress any more than it already is.” My words were said and the girl carried on with the game.

A pair of arms snaked around my waist as I sat up straighter. The smell of the outdoors and flowers filled my nose as my eyes closed. I leaned back into the persons embrace, knowing it was Geoffrey by his scent.

“Ma beauté, how are you this evening?” His voice was gentle, sweet, and everything it should be.

“Fine,” a sigh escaped my lips, “and you?” He paused for moment before responding.

“Me too. But may I say, you don’t sound true when you tell me you are fine. What is on your mind?” He saw through me, but I didn’t know how to break it to him that I couldn’t love him as much as I wanted to.

“Geoffrey, dear, I must say something that have been on my mind since we’ve met,” my eyes couldn’t make it to his loving gaze, “I-I can’t love you.” My words cut him deep as he stood in silence, my shame-filled (E/C) eyes finally meeting his dull blue ones.

“Amour, why do you speak such words?” His voice was broken and it had broken my little heart. “My, you must be serious. Are you?” He didn’t seem himself after I had spoken those words.

“Geoffrey, I’m sorry. I can’t love you, because another man claimed my heart and hasn’t given it back to me yet,” my mind drifted to Arno. “I was selfish to abuse your love and fool you. I never mean’t for this to happen. I am truly sorry.” Tears left my eyes as Geoffrey responded in silence.

“(Y/N), I forgive you, I knew that you were troubled, but I never bothered, because I thought I would never get this chance to be with the world’s beautiful woman,” his words sincere, “ I will be broken, but okay. Thank you for at least telling my the truth.” A small smile graced his lips and pulled me into a hug. My arms wrapped around his waist as he buried his face in my hair.

“(Y/N)!”

That voice stopped me dead in my tracks. It sent a cold shiver up and down my spine. My arms had fallen from Geoffrey and I slowly turned around and my heart had shattered.

Arno stood a few feet away. His assassin robes were different, they had fitted the profile of a master assassin. His beautiful facial features had aged and became more defined. His deep brown eyes looked broken and depressed as he must have seen me in the arms of Geoffrey.

“Oh, Arno!” My legs started running towards him and my arms opened to take him in my embrace. My body collided with his and I buried my face into his chest. Arno didn’t move for some moments until I felt his arms hug me closer to his body and slightly swayed in our position. Tears formed in my eyes and a sob escaped my lips. I pulled away from Arno and looked into his eyes. I quickly brought my lips to his and suddenly I felt whole again.

“(Y/N), my god, you’re just as beautiful as the years before.” His voice was gentle, but his words stirred up an unknown anger that I have had built up.

“Arno, where were you? You promised me that you would come find me in a year or so. It took you four years to find me?” My voice raised a bit and I stepped away from him, leaving his body cold without my touch. “You left me in the dark for two more years! I was worried you weren’t ever coming for me!”

“(Y/N), I had some delays but I manged to get the job done. Besides, you promised me you’ll wait for me as long as I waited for you.” His tone changed and he was no longer cheerful. His gazed drifted to Geoffrey in the back of me, and a wave of shame washed over me.

“Arno, I-I,” I was at a loss for words, not knowing how to explain my unfaithfulness to him, “You broke your promise.”

“So did you.”

In that moment, it felt like the whole world went silent; only mine and Arno’s breathing could be heard. His gaze was rough and shame filling while mine must have been seen as hurt. The slight breeze blew my hair and Arno’s robes.

“I still love you all the same, I couldn’t tell that man I loved him, because you took all my love from me when I left. My heart belongs to you, Arno.” I took a slight step towards him, but he did nothing.

“And I still love you all the same; those extra two years were to make sure no threats were to arise against you ,” He took a step forward, “(Y/N), we both have broken our promises, but I think I would like to work through them with you, if you don’t mind.” His gaze softened . He looked down at me with a worried look in his eyes as if I would say no to his simple request.

I answered him with my lips gently gracing his and my arms secured my answer when I pulled him closer to me. “Arno, I couldn’t agree more. For you ma amour, I will do anything to keep you. We can fix this, I promise.”

The journey back to Paris was long, but bearable as it was graced with a beautiful silence. I spent the carriage ride in Arno’s arms where I belonged.

****


	15. Sleep - (Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader) (Assassin's Creed)

The warm summer breeze rustled the mahogany drapes by the slightly cracked open window. Nothing was heard from Ezio and (Y/N)’s master bedroom. Silence was finally brought throughout the home when (Y/N) walked into the dark room. The cool wooden floor was giving her a slight shiver as she took each step. (Y/N)’s angelic (Y/N) eyes carried slight purple baggage. Her elegant (H/L) (H/C) hair was tasseled, and had looked as is if she never made an attempt to brush her mane at all. Her whole body was tired; she wanted nothing more than to just be able to lay beside her passed out husband, Ezio, and close her eyes and sleep for just an hour or two. She couldn’t do it due to her two new born twins. They were a handful, it seemed that they worked together in the dark to make sure (Y/N) never got to see peace. 

(Y/N) sluggishly made it to the bed, finally feeling the soft silk fabric that Ezio had gotten her during her pregnancy. She sighed heavily, spotting Ezio on the bed in the dark. 

He was sprawled out across the king size mattress. He laid shirtless with the covers covering half if his chest. He look so peaceful; (Y/N) was envious of her husband, but happy for him at the same time. He works hard for her and their children, protecting them from the dangers of his profession with the assassins. He deserves a good rest every day he comes home. The only thing that had bothered her about Ezio was how he could sleep through the constant crying of their children. 

She fluffed her rarely used pillow and reorganized the layers of the covers before saying a silent prayer that her beautiful trouble makers will sleep through the night. She slowly climbed into the bed, trying to keep herself half awake so she won’t fall out of the bed. She felt the dip of the mattress as her back met the cool, stiff but plush surface; it took the pressure right off of her lower back and feet as she smiled to her self. She pulled the blankets up to her chest. She was feeling the result of sleep deprivation. She had closed her eyes and the sound of her wailing babies made her eyes shoot open. 

The wailing was loud, louder than other times. She sat up in the bed, rubbing her blood-shot eyes with the palms of her hands. Tears were forming in her strained eyes as the distressed cries of her children carried on. She had wondered how they would know when she had rested her head on her pillow and shut her eyes.

(Y/N)’s cries had woken Ezio from his slumber. He had quickly sat up in the bed and moved closer to his wife. “Bella, what wrong?” He sounded so oblivious to his twins crying in the next two rooms. 

“Ezio, do you not hear your children? This is the fourth time this night that they have stopped me from getting the sleep I need to care for them! This is madness, I haven’t gotten a full night’s rest since they have been born. I don’t know what to do for them! It makes me stressed to see them upset and not be able to sleep comfortably in the night.” (Y/N)’s sobs grew as the twins did. Ezio embraced her in a warm, comforting hug. 

“I hear them. I will take care of them this time, you just stay here and rest your eyes.” He removed the sheets off of himself and put on his shirt. (Y/N) sighed and gotten out of the bed. She began walking to the room when Ezio called out to her. “(Y/N) stay in bed, I will take care of them, I promise.” He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

“I know you can handle them, but Emilia inherited your looks and personality. She doesn’t know when to stop just like her father. I’m going to help you, so we can both return to bed faster.” She was not going to let him argue with her. She was gravely tired and stressed and he knew that. He just held the door open for her as she entered the twins room. Their constant crying pulling (Y/N)’s heart strings, but gave her a headache at the same time. 

Emilia’s crying was always louder than her brother, Federico’s. She was the youngest of the two. Emilia and Federico had inherited mostly Ezios appearance, but Emilia had her mother’s eyes and hair; Federico was all his father. 

Ezio made his way to Emilia’s little cot and scooped her up into his arms. (Y/N) had done the same with Ferderico. She gently bounced him and sang to him a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she would fuss. Slowly but surely, Federico was being lulled back to slumber. He was shutting his eyes when Emilia was still carrying on her cries. Ezio gently swayed his daughter, and hummed her the sang song his wife used for Federico. He was calm with her, but she was the opposite. She was flailing her tiny, chubby arms and legs. Emilia wasn’t going to give up anytime soon and (Y/N) knew it. She set Federico back down in his little cotand bundled him up with his blankets. She pressed her lips to his forehead and lingered for a moment, as if she was giving him all her love through her kiss. 

Ezio came over and stood next to her, “Go back to the bedroom, amore, keep the bed warm for me.” He leaned closer to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss. She swayed to his touch, but did her best to stay awake. 

“I wish to help you Emilia, she is a little night owl.” (Y/N) tired her best to hide her yawn. Ezio bounced Emilia in his arms, still trying to hush her. 

“I can agree that she is a night owl, but she our night owl. Tesoro, you can help me by getting your rest.” She did not want to argue. She made her way out of the twins room, but only stopping when she was out of sight from the room. She stood by the doorway, listening to Ezio talk to his daughter. 

Ezio spoke to her in a hushed whisper, while his daughter’s cries started to calm down. “Oh, Emilia, mi amore. You are so beautiful, you know that? You and your brother, along with your mother are the loves of my life,” His words were gentle, sincere, catching Emilia’s attention. “Your mother did a wonderful job bringing you into this world; She loves you and your brother and would love to spend her time with you every minute of the day, but she can’t do that if you and your brother are keeping her from getting sleep.” He made it seem like (Y/N) couldn’t keep living like this, but she could, only in little doses. 

Ezio’s voice was growing softer and softer as his daughter’s eyes surrendered and her eye lids became heavy. “Emilia, you will need to rest now. Have sweet dream, mi amore.” He kissed her foreheadas her eyes were closed and she snuggled into his arms. He rocked her a few more minutes and gently placed her back into her little cot. He looked down at her and whispered, “You are so much like your mother, you both are stubborn. You both don’t want to sleep when you are told to, isn’t that right, (Y/N)?” 

(Y/N) quietly chuckled as she walked back into the room, slightly smiling at Ezio. “I always forget that i married a master assassin.” She yawned and her eyelid became heavier than before. 

Ezio came closer to her and swept her off her feet. He had he forearms under her knees and on her back as she snuggled deep into his chest. “Mi amore, its time for you to get some sleep too.” He held her tighter and walked out of the bedroom. He laid (Y/N) on the bed and tucked her in. Before he made his way to his side of the bed, he kissed her on the forehead and whispering,

“Good night and sweet dreams, mi amore”


	16. Tongue Tied - (Liquid Snake/Eli/Reader) (Metal Gear)

The wind lightly slapped your shoulders and played with the corners of the pages as you sat on the edge of the Command Platform’s main building roof. Your legs were dangling over the edge as you hummed to yourself a song that you had overheard on your worldly travels before being brought to Mother Base. The sun’s warm rays graced your skin as you felt the heat radiating off the black roofing. Your (H/L) (H/C) hair was gently dancing with the breeze as it escaped the loose ponytail you put it in. The day was going great so far and you were content.

The book you were reading was all about Portuguese; one of your favorite languages that you were wanting to learn to speak. You had knowledge way beyond your years and that was what attracted Big Boss, Ocelot, and Kazuhira Miller to you when looking for an expert on languages. You learned languages fairly quickly and you were a quick learner for physical activities as well. You had a passion to learn and you were very lucky to have such a high mental capacity. Your bright (E/C) eyes danced over the page as you flipped it in the opposite direction of the wind, fighting it to continue on your learning.

Everything was calm and content, but something didn’t feel right; the air felt tense and you could feel someone staring at you from behind. You didn’t bother turning around to look who it was, but you addressed the situation in a calm manner. “You know, if you’re trying to sneak up on me, you already failed.”

Silence. You shrugged your shoulders and waited for the person to approach you some more. Your eyes stayed glued to the page until you heard the faint breathing of the person behind you. You creased the corner of the page you were on and closed it, setting it to the side as you turned around to see the one and only, infamous Eli, the Commander of the little army he hand built up that consisted of children soldiers, like himself.

“Oh, it’s you,” You said in a relaxed manner as you completely turned all the way around and looked up at him as he stared down at you, a slight frown graced his lips as he saw you reach out a hand for him to shake, which he refused. “I know you don’t like to be called Eli, so what should I call you?” You asked him as his fists clenched at the sound of you speaking his name. You just smiled and waited for him to respond, but when he didn’t, you took the initiative.

“Well, why you think on that, you can call me (Y/N) or (N/N), whatever works for you; I respond to both.” You sent a small smile to him as he folded his arms across his bare chest, his army green shirt blew in the wind, his blonde hair swaying with the light breeze. He stared at you for a moment longer before he decided to speak up.

“You can call me Nyoka ya Mpembe.” He said a little bitterly as you just nodded your head, eyeing him head to toe before meeting his angry gaze. “White Mamba? Alright, but I was thinking of just calling you blondie since you hate names so much.” You said as he was a bit taken back by your understanding of what he spoke.

“Don’t call me blondie, it already reminds me of the curse written in my genes,” He pointed at you as he stepped a bit closer towards you. You weren’t scared of him, but he could be a bit unpredictable in your eyes at times. “How did you understand what I said?” He questioned you as you sighed and pointed to your head as if he was to get the message.

“I speak Afrikaans; to me, it’s not really a troubling language, but for others it could be. I learned it on my travels across the world. How did you learn to speak it? Your accent is British.” You asked him as he crouched down to your level before taking a seat right in front of you. He played with his shoe strings before giving you an answer.

“I’m from England. I then came to Africa and spent some time there to learn the language; that is how I communicate with my soldiers.” He spoke more calmly than from moments ago, his demeanor had changed and he seemed a bit more relaxed, but still on edge.

After that, a very uncomfortable silence surrounded you both as you sat right in front of each other, speaking not a word to one another, until you gave up and picked up your book once again and began to read. Eli’s gaze could’ve burned a hole right through you for how concentrated his stare was. You stopped paying attention to your book, but you continued to look at it as if you didn’t feel his stare.

“Is something on your mind?” You asked him as he shifted in front of you, trying his best to get comfortable in the scorching heat. He moved closer to the right of you as you sat back on the edge; He said nothing until he was done moving around.

“Why are you reading that book? Are these bastards forcing you to read that?” He asked bitterly once more as you let out a small laugh.He hated the thought of having no freedom against the adults, but at the moment, the Diamond Dogs; they were trying to force him to learn, but he fought it. He stared at you with confusion swimming in his eyes; he didn’t understand your response quiet well.

“No, silly. I’m reading this book, because I want to, not because those “bastards” are forcing me to,” You smiled at him but he still didn’t seem impressed. “This is also how I learn new languages. Right now, I’m reading a book about Portuguese. You know Portuguese?” You asked him as he just shook his head ‘no’. You just sighed before going back to your book.

“How many languages do you speak?”

You paused for a moment before looking up at the cloudless sky, thinking of how many you have actually learned and mastered. Eli waited for an answer, he shifted slightly from how long you were taking to answer. “About eleven languages. Russian, English, Spanish, French, German, Japanese, Malay, Kikongo, Arabic, Greek, and Italian. It will soon be twelve after I master Portuguese. What about you? Did you manage to pick up any other Languages as well?” 

“English, Spanish, French, Malay, Arabic, and Kikongo.” He said as you nodded your head, impressed at his wide range of languages, despite his background.

“That’s cool. You mind speaking some of them?” You looked to him with a promising glance as he looked down from the roof and then back at you with boredom on his face. “Why not.”

“Le Mamba blanc” 

“Easy. French; The White Mamba.” You said as he flashed a small smile to confirm it. Eli’s demeanor had changed completely; He was now relaxed and calm. He seemed to be having a good time with you up on the roof. “Another one, go”

“ مامبا الأبيض.”

“Arabic; The White Mamba… once again. I have no means to make you angry, but you have any other vocabulary other than your name?” You said in a joking matter, while Eli just stood quiet for a moment, waiting for him to get worked up.

“Anda sangat menjengkelkan”

“Oh haha, but I have to say it’s nice and fluent.” You flashed him a bright smile as you folded your hands on your lap as you waited for him to continue.

“ You are very talkative, but I like it.” He spoke quietly as you lightly blushed at his words. You looked the other way, before turning back to him, stilling feeling the heat in your cheeks. “Your turn.”

“Alright. Я люблю учиться”

“It sounded Russian, am I correct?” He asked as you nodded your head quickly.

“I said I love to learn.” You told him as he just shook his head in a displeased manner. “Alright then, I will just stick to general terms.”

“Serpiente.”

“Spanish; Snake. I have a bit of hatred for a certain snake.” He said lowly before ushering you to continue.

“Tu sei persona piuttosto fresco, Eli.” You spoke his name and you didn’t realise it until it came out of your mouth. “Oh god, I’m sorry, I just I-” He stopped you from talking by just holding his hand up right in front of your face.

“Don’t say it again, just forget about it and move on.” He did his best to not sound angry, but it was seething through his tone. You brushed it off and continued to speak your languages.

It went on for awhile as you and Eli sat up on the roof, speaking to each other with the languages that you both could understand. It was moving on into the afternoon when you both began to get tired and hungry.

“Well, this has been fun for me, at least. It was nice to meet you.” You said to him as you held out your hand for him to shake, this time he accepted it and took a hold of your hand, shaking it gently. 

“The same to you. You think you can teach me some of your languages? It could be helpful to me.” He asked you as you told him you would. You both moved in closer to one another as you asked him what one did he want to learn and what he wanted to say. “Russian, The White Mamba. I liked how you said it earlier.” He admitted sheepishly but you didn’t saying anything on it.

“Белый Мамба. Just like that.” 

“ белый” Eli was getting close to saying it, but the pronunciation was off. He kept trying again and again, but he was getting angrier each and every time he had to repeat himself.

“It’s alright. Learning a new tongue is hard for some people and it just takes time. You’ll get it, You’re just getting tongue tied.” You told him as you rested a hand on his shoulder, wondering if that touch was uncharted territory. Eli didn’t shove your hand off, so you kept it there. “Repeat after me, I’ll go slow… Белый Мамба.” 

He messed up again and didn’t speak again for a few moments. He looked at you with his Blue eyes and said, “Just say it again. I like how you say it.” 

“The White Mamba. Белый Мамба...” You said it slowly as you and Eli slowly leaned into each other, you eyed his lips as you fluttered your eyes closed. Your lips grazed his but right when they were going to fully collide, your name was called from across the rooftop, startling you to the point where you almost fell of the edge of the roof, but Eli held a firm grip on your arm. Your wide (E/C) eyes turned in the direction of the voice to find Ocelot, Big Boss, and Kaz Miller staring at you with amusement, yet disturbed facial expressions.

Eli was filled with anger as he quickly got up and started to walk away from you and towards the stairs. He shoved his way past Big Boss and started to quickly make his way down the stairs in a fast paced manner. When he disappeared out of sight, you quickly stood up and picked up your book before walking towards the three.

“Umm, We didn’t mean to disturb you… We were… looking for you, that’s all.” Big Boss said as you stared at everything but their gaze. Ocelot wore a small smile on his face as he folded his arms across his chest, staring down at you.

“Don’t make her embarrassed, Boss. She was just teaching Eli a new tongue.” Ocelot said with mirth hidden in his tone, but Kaz had to speak his mind on the matter; you were like a daughter to Kaz and he didn’t really approve of that whole interaction with Eli.

“Yeah... her tongue.” 

“Oh my god. Don’t make it sound so dirty! I was teaching him languages I knew. I thought you guys would be happy he’s learning something, since he won’t take anything from you guys.” You said as your blush returned and you tried to hide it, by looking everywhere but at them.

“Well, it’s lunchtime. Come down to the mess hall and get something to eat.” Big Boss said as he turned to make his way down the stairs with Kaz right beside him. Ocelot stood next to you as you began to walk to the stairs.

“I’m sure Eli will be there…” Ocelot added silently as you stopped dead in your tracks and turned to face the gunslinger.

“Really? You too?” 

“Sorry, I just had to get my say in. You won’t hear another word out of me...” He said sincerely as you continued to walk. “Or Eli if you keep teaching him like that.” 

“Oh my god!” You grunted in response as you ran down the stairs in embarrassment and went straight to the mess hall. You were never going to be able to let it go with your so called friends around…


	17. Forbidden Fruit - (Jacob Frye/Reader) (Assassin's Creed)

Your smile brightened up the ballroom as you stepped foot through the doors. Your shimmering (E/C) eyes observed the guests as you made your way through the crowd. Your beautiful dress was turning heads; men were complimenting you on your natural beauty while the women gave small smiles and returned to their small talks, no doubt gossiping about every little thing that happens in Whitechapel. You made your way to the grand staircase and greeted your doting mother and father on the top steps.

“Oh (Y/N), you are looking marvelous this evening.” Your mother cooed, eyeing you up and down with admiration in her eyes. She turned to your father and hugged his side as his gentle smile appeared in your gaze. He walked over to you and took your gloved hand as he raised it to spin you around, taking in your appearance.

“My dear daughter, you do look lovely. You look just like your mother.” He gave you a slight hug as you looked over his shoulder to look at the crowd conversating below. Everyone was here to celebrate your twentieth birthday, but the celebration seemed more for your father’s business; his business partners were here instead of your closest friends. You went along with it though, because you were never the one for too much attention pointed in your direction.

“Oh how are you enjoying your party, (Y/N)?” Your father asked you as you stood by the railing, eyeing the cheerful crowd.

“It’s perfect, father. I see that you have invited some of your business partners as well?” You nodded your head in the direction of the little throng of men, talking lowly in the corner of the room, eyeing everyone in the room until one of their dark gazes meet your bright one.

“Oh… yes of course. Even on your special day, I still have to work, unfortunately. If you’ll excuse me for a moment.” He pecked you on your cheek and kissed your mother before descending the stairs and making his way over to his partners. You sighed as you turned your head to your mother, who had a look of concern staring at your father.

“Mother, what is it exactly that father does? I don’t think he has ever told me.” Your question brought your mother back to the moment as her wide eyes turned to you and her concerned look faded away and her faded rose lips tugged upwards to a smile.

“Oh, heavens, (Y/N) darling. Your father… his job is very strangely alluring and dangerous for the men that work with him. He is a powerful man in his own state of standing…” Her voice drifted as her eyes carefully watched your father interact with his partners, his smile was big and bright, but his body seemed stiff and tense, as if something was to go terribly wrong. “Anyways, let's not dwell on your father and his strange occupation, it is your day after all.” Her smile was genuine as she stood next to you at the railing of the stairs.

The musicians played some somber music, majorly contrasting against the loud and boisterous crowd that stood before them. The music was quite fine to you but your mother thought otherwise and asked them to change the beat of the even, so they did. The music was uplifting and everyone began to grab a dance partner and take the floor. The tables were left vacant and the dance floor was full with voluminous dresses and classy men. Your smile struggled to stay on your face as you wished to dance with someone.

Your prayers were soon answered as your eyes drifted to the ballroom doors opening and two people walking in through the door, one male and the other female. The man looked dashing as ever, but could be easy seen as out of place with the color of his vest, a deep woods green that stood out against the black, grey or white ones. His hazel eyes were dancing around the room as a smirk took place of his lips. His eyes just had this charismatic feel to them that you seemed to be allured by them.

The woman seemed fairly uncomfortable standing there in her scarlet dress, contrasting to your (F/C) dress that was very voluminous. Her hair was beautifully done in a braided crown that wrapped around her head. Her kind smile was only a facade that you saw through, she looked as if the man had simply dragged her against her own will. Her hands were at her sides as she inspected every inch of the ballroom, her sea green eyes looking over you as you just watched the two.

“Mother, who are those posh couple at the door? Are they friends of fathers?” You asked curiously as you took slight steps to the stairs. Your mother wasn’t listening to you as she was busy chatting with other people who stood near her. You decided to investigate yourself and you found yourself halfway down the winding staircase, smiling at the kind gentleman and woman.

You approached them slowly with a sweet smile as you stared them both in the eyes. The man’s smile grew as you introduced yourself to them.

“Hello, I’m (Y/N) (L/N), welcome to my party. I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that we have never met. You two are?” You looked at the man as you saw him gently take your hand and bring it up to his lips. Your cheeks blushed a beautiful peach before you turned the other way to hide it.

“I am Jacob Frye, and this her is my dear sister, Evie Frye. Sorry for barging into your little party, but we thought it was a free gathering of some sorts. If you wish for us to leave…” His voice trailed as you shook your head in a disagreement.

“Oh, you two are fine here, I can’t possibly say no to you two dashing people. Come, get a drink with me, if you are interested.” You looked between the two and right before Evie was to respond, another man came up and took her hand, dragging her to the ballroom floor. She gather her brother a warning look as her head nodded in the direction of you. You brushed it off, thinking that she was worried about being swept away in the party.

“Well, how about you Jacob? Would you like a drink? I know I am parched.” You laughed lightly as he held out his hand for you to take.  
“Lead the way, Miss (L/N).”

“Oh, please, call me (Y/N). I’m still youthful looking, am I not? Only women who have been married and widowed with children can be called ‘Miss’.”

“Alright then.” He smiled at you as you brought him to the drink table. You poured each other a drink and stood by the edge of the ballroom floor, watching everyone, including Evie dance around to the lively music.

“So, this is your party? May I ask for what?” 

“My birthday. I am now twenty, but my parents still believe I am their baby girl. Isn’t it a bit touching?” You asked him curiously as you sipped your drink before taking one big swing of it before returning for more.

“So touching, indeed…” His voice seemed sarcastic as he finished his drink and returned for more. “I would not know what that feeling is like, my mother died during childbirth and my father had recently passed.” 

“Sorry to hear that, let’s drink to them. They have raised such a fine gentleman.” You turned to him as you waited for him to bring his glass to yours, but he didn’t; he turned to you with a sly smirk plastered to his face.

“I rather not, but thank you for the complement. Your parents have raised such a beautiful girl.” 

“Careful now with the word girl, in your eyes, I am supposed to be seen as a young beautiful woman, so says my parents.” You laugh as you finished your drink and set it down on one of the nearby tables.

“Well, would you care to dance with me, such a beautiful young woman must dance at her party.” He said to you as he held out his hand for you to take. Your smile grew brighter as you took his hand and let him lead you to the dance floor. He took a hold on your waist as you placed your hands on his shoulder.

The music played and you two danced with the rhythm. Your dress swayed with every step to the side, every twirl and dip in Jacob’s arms. It felt magical as you slowly tuned out the rest of the people dancing around you, and it felt like it was just you and him in the moment. His hazel gaze never left yours as moved. A small smile was on his lips as he stared down at you with awe, but something in his eyes seemed...dark.

“You’re awfully quiet. What is on your mind?” He asked as he looked around the crowd, no doubt looking for his sister, Evie. His eyes returned to yours as you shrugged your bare shoulders.

“Nothing that is to your concern, sorry if I sound rude, I just have a lot on my mind this night.” You confessed, your eyes drifting to your father talking to some woman that you could not see.

“It is fine if you do not wish to talk. I prefer if we just stare into each other eyes… what marvelous eyes you have.” He made you blush as you looked down at his feet. “Oh love, don’t hide your blush from me, I find it quite adorable.”

“Oh… thank you. You mind if we head to the gardens? It is quite stuffy in here and I can barely hear myself think.” You chuckled nervously as you pulled him to the gardens.

You sat on the wooden bench as you watched the waterfall flow. It was silent and both of you played with your fingers. You felt His gaze burn into the side of your head, before you turned to him quickly, to catch him in the act.

“You were staring” You smiled at him as he shook his head, disagreeing with you. “I saw you, liar.”

“I am so sorry, but your eyes must have been playing tricks on you. I wasn’t doing any such thing…” he looked at you as you smirked at him, “If I was staring, it would only be because I find your beauty so alluring.” His words faded into the night as you both leaned into one another.

Your lips were grazing each other before, you sealed the deal with connecting your lips all the way. He cupped your face as you placed a hand on his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. It was sweet and tender, he was not to rough, but he wasn’t to gentle as his lips stayed on yours. He pulled you almost onto his lap, but the skirt of your dress was getting in the way.

A loud clearing of someone’s throat sounded right in front of you two and you quickly pulled apart to find Evie standing before you two, her arms folded across her chest and a look of concern and anger glistening in her eyes.

“Oh dear brother Jacob, I am ready to leave. I am not feeling so good.” Her voice was strained as she waited for Jacob to join her. He didn’t budge, so Evie started to hold her stomach as if she was going to vomit. 

“Evie, you don’t look bad, but maybe it’s the makeup that makes it difficult to see.” He chuckled lightly before standing up from the bench and taking a spot near his sister’s side. He hugged her to his side as he looked at you with mirth and content. “Oh dear (Y/N), it was nice to meet you this evening, but as you can see, I must leave. I hope we can meet again, sometime soon.”

“I hope so too, Now go on and get out of here. I hope you feel better Evie.” You told her as she smiled faintly before turning around and entering the place to leave. Jacob had followed right behind her as she talked quietly to him.

You were happy with the way your evening went, but you were left a little empty after Jacob had left. You returned to the party and took your place beside your mother and father as you began to wrap up the party.

_______________________________________________________

“You are a complete bloody idiot, do you know that!” Evie raised her voice as she turned to face Jacob, showing her full anger. 

“What did I do to anger you, oh dear sister? Did I get mud on your evening dress? Oh, Did I rip your dress or maybe I stepped on your foot while we arrived at the party?” Jacob seemed annoyed with Evie’s sudden outburst, but he didn’t really care to actually do something about it.

“The girl, (Y/N). You know exactly what you have done. You kissed our targets daughter, you halfwit!” She raised her voice and slammed her hands down on her desk as he turned her head to look at the dumbfounded Jacob.

“She never said anything about her father being a templar, or anything along those lines.” He spoke softly to himself, but Evie heard and scoffed.

“She might not even know, or she is really good at hiding it. Either way, she is off limits, you hear, once we find out what she really knows and what her motives are, she can’t be touched. Got it Jacob?” She stood before him, her arms folded as she looked down at him as he laid across his couch in the train cart. “Swear that you will not go near her, until we get things sorted out.”

“I swear.”

Evie left the room on that note and Jacob let out a sigh of frustration. He could care less what Evie told him, he was apart of the mission also, so his say counted too. He couldn’t just leave you out to dry as he and Evie decided if you were a templar yourself. He was taking a liking to you, but he knew that he had fallen prey to a templar before. You were off limits to him, and he kind of liked it though, to him, it made the whole situation feel more dangerous and fun.


	18. Be There (Sam Drake/Reader) (Uncharted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I written anything, but I want to just thank everyone for sticking by. I really do enjoy writing and I find a joy that you guys actually like my works, feel free to comment about my works or just to talk in general.   
>  ~Allyssa

_What am I doing?_

The streetlights were blurred as your vision was clouded and was fading in and out. The concrete felt cool under your bare feet, the tiny pebbles were embedding themselves into the slightly calloused parts of your foot, but it didn’t bother you. Your legs ached ; you had been on your little journey across town for a couple of hours now, you started walking around the same time the sun was setting and now there wasn’t a soul walking the streets at night. Your bloodied knuckles no longer stung, but you knew they would for sure be swollen in the morning, but you didn’t really care either way. Your gray dress was ripped and wrinkled, specks of blood were sprinkled across it, ruining one of your good work dresses that you wore every other week.

Your bloodshot (E/C) eyes narrowed to slits, trying to clear the blurriness from your vision so you could continue your journey towards nowhere. Your designer heels were hanging on the little hooks of your fingers, swinging lightly as you walked. Your face was void of emotion and… you liked it; you didn’t feel the heavy emotion that constantly crowded you for fifteen years. You feel free to feel nothing.

_Where am I?_

Your free hand came up to rub away the flurries in your eyes, but you think you just made it worse. You stopped for a moment, and took in your surroundings; you were at a corner that had a small gas station with blinding lights of red and blue, across from the gas station was a large parking lot for a small restaurant that had lights so dim, you would think it was closed. You sighed and ran your hand through your (H/L) greasy and tangled (H/C) hair. You had set down your heels and rummaged through your purse in search of your cell phone, but you had just remembered that you lost that hours ago.

Your eyes spotted a phone booth a couple feet in front of you and you quickly made your way towards it. You were really drunk and were surprised you had lasted this long, especially by yourself. You made it and quickly picked up the phone and was about to dial Nate’s number, but you had stopped yourself. You looked for a clock but couldn’t find one so you thought about how late it was and knew he would never pick up, he was always with Elena and they would be sleeping at this time of night. You thought of Sully, but the same thing came to your mind; he might be sleeping or doing what only god knows what he would be doing.

You had thought you were out of options… until one other person came to mind. Sam. You didn’t want to call him because you vowed to yourself that you would stay mad at him, you clouded your memory of him with hate and betrayal ever since Nate had told you the news of his recent reappearance into his life. You were shocked about the news and you told Nate that you weren’t ready to meet him, hell you didn’t you’d every be ready, but now was a basic emergency for you: You’re drunk, you don’t know where you are, and by the looks of your appearance, you could be involved in a murder case.

“To hell with it…” You whispered as you set your purse down on the mini shelf and searched for the tiny slip of paper with his number written on it that Nate had given to you just in case you found yourself looking to rekindle the relationship you had with Sam. You found it at the bottom of your crumb-riddled purse and set it aside to pull out the seventy-five cents you needed to operate the phone.

Your semi-swollen fingers pressed down the numbers needed and brought the phone up to your ear, listening to the phone ring. “What am I going to say?” You thought to yourself, but no ideas came to mind, you kept wondering that by you soon ran out of time to think and was soon met with the sound of the receiver picking up the phone and hearing the low rumble of his voice.

_“Hello? Who is this?”_

Your whole body froze and you stood silent for a moment, but were shaken out of it by the second ‘hello’. Your posture straightened and your doe eyes became more alert.

“Sam…” You paused for a second, hoping he would say your name, but he was silent on his end, “It’s me, (Y/N).”

_“(Y/N)? Did Nate give you my number?”_ His voice was loud and happy, you knew he wasn’t sleeping at this time of night. _“What’s up? Why are you calling at this time of night; it’s 2:45 in the morning.”_

“Yeah… he did.” You admitted tiredly as your dazed (E/C) eyes scanned the outside surroundings of the phone booth. The smell of rain was heavy in the air and you knew that those clouds in the sky were there for a purpose. “Sam… I need your help.”

_“(Y/N), what’s wrong? What happened?”_

“Sam I don’t know where I am,” Your eyes began to flood with tears and they crawled down your flushed cheeks as you were beginning to sob into the phone, your speech was becoming inaudible as your sobs and the constant slur of your speech made things difficult to understand, “I got drunk after work and I began to travel from bar to bar by foot. My phone is gone and I have blood on me and I can’t tell if it’s mine or someone else’s… Sam, I’m scared.”

The other side was silent until you hear his worried voice. _“(Y/N), just stay calm alright. Can you give me details about where you’re at? Anything remarkable or signs.”_

“Sam, my vision is blurred, I can’t read any signs. The only thing I noticed was a gas station with red and blue lights and a large parking lot with a restaurant with dim lights on the outside.” Your sobs were racking your entire body as you leaned up against the glass wall, staring outside at the blurred streetlights.

_“That’s good to hear, I think I might know where you are. Can you hold tight for a moment, I’m coming to get you.”_ You hear a bunch of shuffling on the other side of the line as you wiped your nose with a used tissue from the inside of your purse that had smeared peach lipstick on it. _“You think you can stay on the phone with me until I get you?”_

“Sam, I don’t have the money on me to do that, when the time runs out, it’s out.” You looked through your purse to only find pennies and nickels in the side pockets. “Sam, please hurry.”

_“I know, you can count on me.”_ Those words triggered something inside you that was dormant for fifteen years.

“Sam, don’t say that to me. Don’t tell me another lie.”

_“(Y/N)... I’m sorry, but let’s not get caught up in that right now. Right now, I need to find you, so try to describe something else to me.”_

“Sam, you and me both know we can’t avoid it.” You sighed, your tears were still streaming down your cheeks, but your sobs had calmed. “Just - I can’t see anything else right now at the moment. Please hurry, it’s going to rain any moment.”

_“Alright, don’t worry I'll find you.”_ His voice was calm and soothing to you to the point where you wanted to forget your past with him and start over, but you knew that those unanswered questions swimming in your mind would resurface sooner or later and you two would run right into it.

The computer voice rang through the speaker tell you that you only had five minutes left and that another seventy-five cents were needed for the call to continue. You spent those five minutes talking to Sam about everything you did this night; you told him about the abundance of cheap liquor, the bickering you had with some patrons, that one bar fight that you can’t remember how it ended, and how you were lead to this whole adventure of events.

The phone line was cut silent and you hung up the phone with an angry force. Your heavy tears came back and you slid down the glass wall to the cool concrete floor, just weeping about your misfortunes in life and love, believing that you were cursed

A loud crack of thunder rippled through the sky and the heavy downpour of rain came shortly after that, flooding the streets with rain. You thought you were sheltered from the rain, but you were once again wrong.  The ceiling of the phone booth was cracked and was littered with many holes that let the rain water seep inside. You sighed and gathered your stuff and walked outside in the rain and let the cool water glide right on your skin.

It felt refreshing and it woke you up from your sudden tiredness. Your vision was getting better, but it was fading in and out of focus, making it hard to see if anything or anyone was coming at you. Your dress was soaked and it clung to your body, enhancing the view of your undergarments and your sacred parts of your body. After ten minutes of standing in the rain, it no longer felt nice, but it was cold and annoying. You sat up against the phone booth and closed your eyes, trying to focus on happy thoughts instead of the situation you were in now.

The sound of an approaching car made you look in that direction and a silver car came right up beside you and out rushed Sam from the driver’s side and he quickly picked you up and brought you to the passenger side of his car. His body heat relaxed you, but it was gone in a second once you were put down in the passenger seat and the door was slammed shut. Sam quickly rushed back to the driver’s side and got it, his clothes being semi-soaked, nothing compared to you.

“Oh Jesus (Y/N)...” Sam’s voice was low as he just looked at you with concern. You did your best to sit up straight, but you were failing to stay awake. The air was on in his car and it blew a harsh cool air on your skin that burned when it hit the water on your skin. You reached for the dial and turned it to warm before resting your arm on the armrest and turning your head to Sam.

“Thank you, Sam… You didn’t really have to come and get me.” You spoke your mind as Sam reached over you and buckled you in as if you were a child, but you were grateful because you were honestly so drunk that you even forgot about the seat belt.

“Your welcome, but just for the record, you owe me one.” He tried to lighten the dampened mood, but it just didn’t work, so he stood quiet for a moment. “You’re shivering, here, take my jacket.” He reached into the back seat and pulled his jean jacket out and draped it over your soaked body. You pulled it tight to your body and inhaled the scent of his cologne.

“Where am I taking you? Do you remember where you live?” He asked you, but the question just flew over your head as you looked at him with a deep admiration and affection.

“My head is pounding, can - can you just take me back to your place for the night.” You asked him quietly as he just nodded. He started the car and put it in motion, the car was smooth as you barely felt the bumps in the road or the turns he would take.

The car ride was silent, so you decided you should speak to him since you had dragged him out at this time of night.

“I’m Sorry.” You whispered to the air, Sam had heard and quickly looked at you and then back at the road.

“For what?” He responded with a curious tone.

“For everything. For tonight, for being foolish, for what happened fifteen years ago… those words I spoke to you…” Your voice drifted off as  you looked out the windshield, watching the windshield wipers clear a pathway of vision to see the road.

“(Y/N)... don’t worry about it now, it’s in the past. To be completely honest with you, I was glad you called, I was thinking of you…” He admitted to you as you turned towards him.

“You were?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering if I should’ve called you, but you did and I was happy.” Sam looked at you with a small smile, “ By the way, Nate gave me your number, he told me that it was just in case I-”

“ ever wanted to rekindle our relationship. What a sneaky bastard…” You laughed as Sam joined you; his little brother's antics were finally of some use…

“Yeah, he’s always been like that… But honestly, I’ll be here this time, if you will.” He hinted at your relationship as you turned silent.

You didn’t know what to say from that point but just hum in response

“Sam?” You called out his name, hoping he was still paying attention to you.

“Yeah?”

“I never stopped loving you.”

“Neither did I.” He grabbed your hand and held it all the way back to his place. He rubbed small circles into it and you were feeling whole again once more. Maybe this would be your last night of drunken stupors… well, drunken stupors alone. You were finally feeling content with your life once more.     



	19. My Hero (Hesh Walker/Reader) (Call of Duty: Ghosts)

“Riley!”

You shouted at the German Shepherd as you bursted through the metal doors, holding one side of the door open just wide enough so that Riley could run right through. Your (E/C) eyes quickly glanced at the opposite end of the corridor, seeing the Federation Soldiers turn the corner and spot you just closing the door. Riley’s pants were ringing in your ears as you looked down the corridor you had just entered to see that the exit was not that far.

“Come on boy, It’s not that far, stay with me at my six!” You started to sprint towards the last set of metal doors; Riley barked in response and you just slightly nodded and continued to run. Your ponytail was becoming loose and the strands that escaped waved in and out of your vision path. Sweat covered your forehead like a thin blanket, but you didn’t let it bother you - you couldn’t, you were on a much more important mission and part of it was to make it back to base alive.

The sound of the metal doors behind you bursted open and the shouts of men flooded the corridor. Your speed increased and Riley was striding at your side. You were halfway down the corridor as you heard the men shout at each other before the sound of gunfire echoed up and down the hall. You instinctively ducked your head and when you made it to the doors, you pushed them open and the smell of the rainforest bombarded your sense of smell; it was intoxicating, but you would have to let it overwhelm you some other time.

“Riley, keep running, I’m right at your six!” You waved the dog ahead of you and just as you were about to shut the door, a burning pain ripped right through your left side making you scream out in pain and collapse to the ground. Riley stopped ahead of you and turned around to look at you. You quickly got up from the dirt ground and ran towards Riley. He waited for you to pass him as you were stumbling on your feet. 

“We hit her! Stay on her!”

“Shit, Shit…” You gasped as you continued to run, your breaths were shortened by the wound in your side and the heavy equipment that you were carrying. Riley barked and ran ahead of you, keeping a lookout for any Federation soldiers that might be ahead of you two. Your hand stayed glued to your side as your right hand held your .9mm handgun, just in case you have any close encounters.

The radio on your chest started up and static was coming through on the other end. You quickly made a sharp right turn; Your boots were losing traction with the ground as the dirt was starting to get wetter.

_ “Come in, Fox, come in. How are you looking out there? We are on our way to the E.Z. our ETA is thirty minutes out.” _  Hesh’s voice came through the radio and you almost stopped dead in your tracks. You scanned your surroundings for any of the Federation Soldiers and you spotted none as everything looked clear. You could still hear them off in the distance, but you needed to respond or you might miss your one-way ticket home.

“This is Fox over. Mission is complete and I have the intel. I need Medical attention, I was shot in the left side,” You paused, taking a deep breath, “I need it soon, try to shorten that ETA about ten or so minutes. I got Feds. on my tail and it’s hard to shake them.” 

_ “We hear you loud and clear Fox, were sending a medical team on the pick up. Hang in there, will you?”  _ Hesh’s voice sounded a bit worried from the other end, but it was hard to tell with the low rumble of static playing with the comms.  _ “To confirm, you do have Riley with you?” _

“I do. He’s serving me well.” You heard the sound of the Feds. getting closer to your position, so you decided you needed to pick up the pace. “I have multiple contact with Feds. I have to keep moving. I will keep you updated. I’m heading to the E.Z, you better be there, Hesh.” You spoke to him with seriousness in your tone, hoping that he would comply with your request.

_ “Alright, I’ll see you soon. You keep my boy safe, got it?” _ Hesh’s voice reached Riley’s ears as he barked in response,  _ “I’ll keep you updated; I can’t make any promises, but I highly doubt I’ll be on that helio. to get you.” _

“I hear you loud and clear. I understand.” Your voice dropped as you ended it at that and continued to run. Your uniform was soaked with your own blood as it covered your fingers and was starting to drip onto the dirt floor; you knew that you had to hide, because you were just leaving a trail behind you so that they could follow you.

“Riley, we need to hide.” You told the dog as you looked around and only spotted fallen trees and large bushes that had god knows what type of poisonous animal in it. You kept on going for as long as your legs would take you until you had spotted a little indent under a small cliff near a creek. You were making your way towards it when a soldier came out of nowhere and raised his gun at you. You were caught off guard and was going to reach out when Riley charged at the man and tackled him to the ground and took a chunk out of his throat, silencing his screams of agony.

“Good boy, Riley. I owe you one.” You smiled at the dog as you made it to the indent under the cliff. You crawled inside and sat behind the thickest part of the brush that covered you. Riley followed suit and crawled in right beside you and rested his head on your lap; he smelled your blood and looked up at you and whimpered.

“I’ll be alright boy, don’t worry. I won’t leave you alone.” You reassured him as you rubbed his head, “Besides, Hesh will have my head on a platter if anything was to ever happen to you under my watch.” 

The sound of yelling grew close to your position and you silenced your talk and listened to the men scream at each other for your location to be found. Riley’s head left your lap and his whole body was ready to react to protect you. You held a grip on his collar, just in case he had gotten the impulse to attack without reason. Their boots were heard stomping over the leaves on the ground and the sound of guns clicking was raising your heartbeat. Your (E/C) eyes scanned the area that you could see, and so far, none of the men decided to hop down in the creek and search. 

The radio on your chest started to activate and you jumped; you quickly ripped the wired connection out of its socket and listened closely to what the men were doing now. The men had stopped moving and your pulse was racing. You pulled Riley closer to you as you made sure the safety on your handgun was off.

“I see a trail of blood, but it just stops here.” One of the men spoke, alerting the others that are with him, “She might’ve traveled upstream with that mutt of hers. She might be walking in the creek.” 

You kept the gun pointed outwards as Riley’s head hung low and a low growl escaped his muzzle, signaling you that he was ready for a fight. The splashes of the men's boots hitting the water made you pay even closer attention as they stood right in front of you, their guns readied by their chests for a quick fire. You held your breath as they waited for a moment before traveling north of your position; they were moving away from the E.Z. so it made it easier to keep going.

Once they were yards away from you, you plugged the wires to your comms back into the slots and contacted base. “Come in base, this is Fox, do you read me? This is Fox.”

You heard static on their end and you stopped for a moment, hoping they would get back to you soon. Riley's body relaxed and he came to sit next to you, his body shoving you with all that equipment strapped to his back.

_ This is Base, over. We hear you loud and clear. Update?” _ Hesh came on over the comma and breathed a sigh of relief. You ruffled Riley's coat and began to respond.

“I lost the Feds. And they are heading north of the E.Z. What's the ETA looking like?” You asked with a hope that it was shortened. Your side was bleeding profusely and your body was beginning to become weak and you felt your legs would support you if you were to get back up.

_ “Good. ETA is shorted to to 22 minutes tops. You keep hanging in there, you hear me?” _ Hesh’s voice was laced with concern as you listened closely to his voice.  _ “How you holding up?” _

“I don't think I'll be able to make it to the E.Z. I’ve lost a lot of blood. I had to hide from the Feds in a creek, but I don't have the strength to get up and move. Riley is standing by.” You sighed, pulling your blood soaked hand away for your abdomen to see the thick blanket of crimson covering your gloved hand. “He’s a-okay.”

_ “That’s great to hear, but I need to know your coordinates so we can get a helio. close to you as possible. You stay on comms with me, got it? That's an order.” _ You smiled as you threw you head back before responding.

“Oh, Hesh, I don't really think I can follow that. I'm getting a bit tired over here.” You spoke truthfully as you wiggled your toes to keep a good feel in them. “Give me a moment and I'll send my coordinates through Riley.”

You pulled Riley onto your lap and started to fittle with the transmitter on his back, the beeping sound came on as the coordinates were being tracked and sent to base.

“To confirm, you did receive the coordinates?” You asked Hesh as he confirmed it. You silently prayed that you weren't in a hard place to reach, but its was doubtful. You peaked through the thin layer of the brush covered you to see that nothing was moving.

“ _ Excellent! ETA is 8 minutes out. Medical is on its way. You keep holding on, you got it? (Y/N)?” _ Hesh raised his voice as you let you hand slip from the button to respond. You eyes were fluttering open and shut, and you were fighting everything in your body to stay awake.

_ “(Y/N)! _ ” Hesh shouted but you couldn't find the energy to respond. Riley whimpered beside you and nudged your head as you brought your bloodied hand to the top off his head.

“Riley… You are an outstanding partner…” You placed your forehead on his back and your tired (E/C) eyes closed and everything was shrouded in darkness.

“She's over here!”

Shouts of men filled your ears as your eyes stayed closed. Riley’s barks rang in your ears and it was giving you a headache. You fell into the mud as Riley moved from under you.

“(Y/N)?” One of the men said as you felt him kick the bottom of your boots. You were to weak to respond, but groaned in response. “She’s responsive, but we might lose her. Quick help me!”

You were pulled out of the creek by your feet and dragged up to a dryer part of the forest. Your eyes fluttered open and your dazed (E/C) eyes met Hesh’s sparking green ones. He hovered over you as a very faint smile graced you chapped lips.

“Hesh…” You groaned, trying to sit up but only screamed by the immense pain you were experiencing in your left side. 

“You're gonna be alright, you hear me? I kept my promise and I'm here to get you here.” He spoke slowly to you as your mind was clouded, “I’m going to need you to stand, okay?”

“Riley… Where - Where is he? Is he safe?” You asked him, making sure that his companion wasn't K.I.A.

“Don't worry about him, you're the top priority right now, I can't let you die on me now, can I?” He spoke as he pulled you off the floor and dropped your right arm over his shoulder and one around your waist. “If I let you die on me, then who will I have to tease and partner with on missions?”

You scoffed and turned you head to see a slight smile on his lips. You two quickly walked through the forest to the helio that awaited you. You were so tired, but with Hesh by your side, you were still fighting strong. Riley was already at the helio with Logan watching over him; once you were in sight, medical jumped off the helio and raced to take you from Hesh.

“Let's bring home guys.” Hesh climbed aboard the helio and it took up into the sky. The loud whirling of the blades was reading to you, even though you had heard it so much.

You laid in the floor as medical started to work on you then and there. They were taking off your gear and ripping you uniform so they could access you wound. You head lazily lopped to the side and looked up at Hesh who stared down at you with worry.

“My hero…” You smiled at him as you brought his hand up to your lips to kiss it. He just stared at you with a sad smile while he petted Riley. He barked and you smiled, before drifting into darkness.

  
At least Hesh knows you love him more than anything, no matter the outcome of this situation...


	20. Why I Love You (Connor Kenway/Reader) (Assassin's Creed)

The autumn wind whispered to the naked trees as the last of its leaves held onto their skinny branches for dear life as the wind kept tugging and tugging at them, trying the to let got of their mother and be free. The leaves that already cut ties with their mothers danced freely in the wind; they glided on air and their colors mixed together to make the forest feel warmer. The dirt trail was littered with leaves of red, yellow, and brown. The forest animals ran rampant through the forest, trying to gather their bearing before winter hits and some trying to leave the forest behind and head south where the weather will be warmer and the people less friendly.

You let out an exhausted breath as you stood upon the porch of the Davenport Manor, overlooking the Rockport forest evolve into something more beautiful as the season changes along with it. Your forearms leaned against the white wooden railing as you rocked back and forth on your heels, trying to still keep your blood flowing to keep yourself warm. Your cheeks were the same color of a pale rose that was slowly dying and losing its color. You felt that way inside and it made you sick.

In your frail hands, you held a letter that had continued your suffering over the months. It was crinkled at the edges and the wax seal was stamped messily to the point where the parchment paper was almost covered in crimson wax instead of black ink. It carried the messages of your family from England and the southern colonies. Your sister had written to you from England and your younger brother from the south; they both had bad news to deliver and very little good news to follow.

Your father had perished of Typhus and had left your mother and younger sister all alone with little income to support them, so soon they should be out of a place to call home. Your younger brother was in the same boat of loneliness as he had told you that your older brother had died while on a mission with the Assassins in Colombia. He had watched it happen and says he has had nightmares ever since his death. His body was impossible to recover and all the Brotherhood could give him was his bracers and his hood.

After reading the letters, your heart had shattered and you are still picking up the pieces. You wished you had traveled back to England to spend time with your father before his last moments and share in your mother and sister’s grief. You also had wished that your brothers had never listened to your father and joined the Brotherhood, you wish that your brother was spending his time trying to settle down and find someone who was fit to begin a family with, but no you couldn’t anymore.

Your dry (E/C) eyes watered at the thought of your family and you struggled to keep your tears to yourself as you released a few sniffles to satisfy your grief. You used the long sleeve of your ocean blue dress to wipe away the silent tears just as you heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps make contact with the wooden planks. You stood silently as you listened to the person approaches you and stand behind you for a few moments before joining you at your side, taking the same stance as you as they stayed silent.

Your head turned ever so slightly to see Connor, your husband, standing beside you looking off into the forest, listening to the soothing sounds of Autumn. He spoke no words, but his whole presence had filled you with warmth and content. He donned his Assassin’s robes and his weapons were filling in their respected places. Your dry lips formed a frown as you knew that when he had his robes on that it usually meant he was leaving you for a mission.

“I knew I would find you out here.”

Connor turned to face you, his elbow resting on the ledge as he looked down at you, a small smile had graced his face. His fell when he had noticed that you did not return his loving gaze. His deep brown eyes like cocoa beans peeked into your very soul.

“Are you leaving this evening?” Your voice was soft, but the sadness had seeped through the cracks and shattered your mask of calmness. Your eyes looked at his face, taking in how handsome he has become over the years. He grew out his hair and kept it like that after you told him you loved his hair.

“I am afraid so. I have to meet with so brothers in Boston and then later when I return, I will hunt on my journey back home to you.” He told you his plans as you nodded in response. You managed a small smile, but you couldn’t keep it up and Connor noticed.

“What is wrong? You do not seem like yourself.”

You turned your whole body towards him and you thought of your family and your bottom lip had quivered and you fought with your mind and heart on whether you should discuss your family matters with him. You thought back more on it and thought of all the times he had brought you in on his family matters with his father when he didn’t have to, so you thought of it as only fair.

“My family… Misfortune has struck…” You managed to say before your tears had begun to crawl down your pale rose cheeks. Your hands came up to your mouth as you had dropped the letters to let your grief take over.

In an instant, you felt Connor’s embrace around you as your legs wobbled. Your face was buried into his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down your back, trying to sooth you. He placed a long loving kiss on the crown of your head as you gripped the edge of his robes and balled up the fabric into your fists. Your sobs had carried on for a few minutes before they began to subside and you were regaining your voice back.

Connor had still held onto you as you craned your neck to look up at him and see him flash you a sad smile. You rested your head on his damp chest as you sniffled for a few moments before stepping away from his embrace and looking at him.

“I am so sorry, I d-”

“Do not be sorry. Something has caused you great grief and I would rather have you react like that rather than not react at all.” He said quietly to you as he rested his paw-like hand on your shoulder. You had only shook your head in response and wiped away the tears with your already wet sleeves.

“My family has been struck with misfortunes. It is all in these letters that I had received from my younger sister and brother.” You picked up the letters and had handed them over to Connor to read over. His face had fallen after reading the letters and he had handed them back to you.

“My father has perished at the hands of Typhus and my sweet young brother is suffering from nightmares of my older brother’s death. It had happened in front of his very own eyes…” You placed your fist up by your mouth to stop yourself from releasing a sob and to continue to tell him of the misfortunes that your family has come upon.

“My father had died and now my dear mother and sister are left alone in England with no income and soon no place to call home. My brother does not know what to with himself after witnessing my older brother’s death.” You had eyed Connor as he just stared at you with concern written in his eyes. “My heart is shattered at the thought of my family suffering while I am living a normal life.”

“I am truly sorry to hear about your father and brother, (Y/N). “ Connor whispered and the wind had silenced him, but you had known what he had said. “Is there any way to help them?”

“I wish I knew, Connor, I wish I knew. I received these letters two weeks apart, my sister’s came first then my brothers. I have not responded to either, and that worries me because I do not know of their conditions currently.” You admitted to him while you heard him sigh.

A silence had washed over you two and neither of you spoke for a moment before Connor had found the words he wanted.

“Your mother, younger sister, and brother and whoever their love ones are will come to stay with us.”

Your jaw had dropped open and you turn to look at him dumbfounded. He flashed you a small smile and he had continued to speak, leaving you to just soak in his words and think about it.

“Your mother and sister are all alone now and will soon face dangers living on the streets of England. I know that if something were to happen to them, you and I would not be able to live with ourselves for not taking them in. As for your brother, he shall come too. I know how hard it is to watch a loved one die in front of your very eyes and it does take a toll on the mind, so he should not be left alone during his time of grief. (Y/N), the day that we married, I vowed that I would take care of you and make you happy, so that is what I am to do. Your family had also become my family as well, so I will take care of them also.” Connor spoke to you and a small smile had taken the place of your frown.

“Connor, I don’t know what to say. I can not possibly have you take in my family, it is simply too much. How will we afford the week income and trading that we receive from town? Having my family with us will just mean that we have more mouths to feed…” You rambled on before Connor chuckled slightly before silencing you with a soft and gentle kiss.

You pressed your hands against his chest as he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you slightly so that the tips of your toes were only touching the wood. It was sweet and warming to have his lips on yours. Your thoughts had lingered on his plans for your family and you thought of why you loved him and you married him.

“You do not need to worry about it, (Y/N). I will talk to the settlers here and I am sure that they will find work for your family to contribute and the more work means the more food to feed everyone. All you have to do is give me the location of your family members and I will send my best Assassins to make sure they are protected on their journey here.” Connor told you as you nodded your head in agreement.

“Connor, I love you. You know that, do you?” You told him as he just nodded his head.

“I do. If you did not, we would not be married right now, would we?” He playfully shoved your shoulder as you chuckled lightly before worming your way back into his arms. He hugged you tight to his chest as you both looked off into the distance of the forest, watching nature take its place in the world.

“Connor, can you see if you can have your meeting another day or so? I still do not wish to be alone this evening and I don’t think I can handle any more grief if something were to happen to you.” You spoke your thoughts true and you waited for his response.

“I will send word into town about it yes. I could not leave you if I wanted to. I will ask Miriam to send us a deer for us to cook tonight.” Connor said as you just nodded into his chest.

This was the man that you had fallen in love with, Connor Kenway. His family was flawed but so was yours and you were fine with that; the flaws are what make you, you. You were glad that you had met his years ago, you don’t think that you could ever be loved by someone other than him.


	21. Regret - (Solid Snake/Reader) (Metal Gear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the keeping you guys waiting for such a long time, Life got in the way and I never had the time to write. This was actually from a long time ago, but I never finished it until now. It's pretty good in the beginning, but it gets crappy towards the end.
> 
> Solid Snake and the Reader both regret things that had happened years ago before this confrontation.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I had a sad intention for this one, so beware.

The sound of two guns went off in the quiet forest on Shadow Moses, but only one of the bullets had hit their mark.

Your whole body was pushed backwards by the force of the bullet penetrating your chest. Your ash colored coat was absorbing your cursed crimson blood, the inside of your coat was no longer soft and dry but sticky and wet. Your shimmering (E/C) eyes were brimming with tears as you slowly looked down, seeing the color crimson bloom across your chest. Your head looked up in the direction of your target as your breath was taken from your lungs, never to return again.

The forest turned silent as you crumbled to your knees; your body temperature was dropping and you felt the extreme cold engulf your weak frame as your body struggled to retain the little warmth it had left. You fell over onto your side and the cold but soft snow caressed your pale rose cheek as you waited for a moment, trying to gather whatever energy you had left in you to continue on living, even if you knew you were on borrowed time. Slowly, you made your last movements final as you turned to lay on your back.

The black night sky had looked like a sheet of paper with tiny little holes poked through it to let some light through. The surrounding pine trees released a sweet scent that made you want to inhale more to the point where you could lose yourself in the scent of nature and feel relaxed. Their scrawny limbs were stretched upwards to the night sky as if they were trying to capture a star for themselves to keep. The moon was shrouded by clouds refusing to give you more light to find your way in the darkness. The cold breeze made your breaths visible in a form of a wispy mist that faded just as quickly as it formed.

The sound of fresh, crisp, snow on the ground being crunched had warned you that your target came to finish their job or that a wild animal has appeared to have a feast upon your body. Your head didn’t even turn in the direction of the sound; you closed your dim eyes and waited for your inevitable end; in your mind everything was scattered, but you knew that one thing was certain and that you were going to die on this very night, you just had to come to accept your fate.

The crunching had stopped and your mind had faltered on why you could not sense the type of presence that had approached you. The person’s calm and balanced breathing was echoing in your ears as your heart beat sped up in anticipation and anxiousness. Your tired eyes fluttered open to see the virgin sky full of shining stars and the same pine trees. You released a shaky breath as you let your head loll to the side of the presence near you.

A small smile formed on your pale, dry lips as the presence was your target and your love, the one and only Solid Snake. He stood before you with his handgun ready, pointed down at the ground at an angle. His tree colored bark hair blended in with the night, but his mesmerizing blue eyes were colder than the soft snow that you lay on.

“S-Snake…” Your voice was quiet and it hurt to use your breath for anything but breathing. Your hazy (E/C) eyes searched his face for some type of recognition, but it had seemed that your face didn’t register with him. To him you were just another target he got to cross off his list.

He said nothing, he just stared at your bloody winter coat and your sniper rifle laying in the snow only a couple feet away from you. It had looked as if he had tensed up at seeing you like this before him, but you weren’t really focused on that, you were just a bit depressed that he did not know who he had killed.

“(Y/N)...” He did remember your face.

“I knew i-it would… it would come to this.” Your lungs struggled to keep up with your words, but it had fallen short and you released a cough into the quiet night. Your hands came up to cover your mouth, but it was no use; you were coughing up the rich crimson blood that ran through your veins. It wouldn’t stop coming up, it was building up in the back of your throat and you were starting to choke.

Snake quickly got down right next to you and turned you only your side and patted your back, trying to help you prolong your life for another fifteen minutes or so. His warm hands caressed your numb cheek and patted your back as your blood splattered in the snow. Your vision was fading in and out and you knew that your mission was almost complete. 

He rolled you back onto your back and looked down at your pale face. His face bore no emotion and you liked that about him, he was always a mystery that you never could solve. Your throat was sore and your lungs were burning as you felt your blood slowly pool inside them. Snake just kneeled beside you, watching you struggle to hold onto the very thin line of string that tied you to the land of the living.

“I… I k-knew you would be h-here. I w-was waiting… waiting f-for y-you.” You spoke as clearly as you could with your thick blood pooling in your throat. Snake just stared at your face, his icy blue eyes roaming every inch of your face; he wouldn’t speak out loud about it, but he missed it so much in the past couple years. 

“You shouldn’t have been here; you were supposed to be in hiding.” He sounded angry, but not at you, or himself, at the events that sealed your fate. Shadow Moses was supposed to be his fight, not yours. Snake stared into your glossy (E/C) eyes and he wished that you were never assigned a partnership with him in FOX. “I was to come find you when all this was over…” He paused for a moment, looking at the blood that was sweared against your cheek and chin, “But you never listened and did what you were told.”

You chapped, pale bluish-white lips softly curled into a smile. Your gaze scanned over Snake’s face, taking in every feature that you found unique in him; you knew about his origins, but it didn’t change the way you felt about him, he was his own person. His breathing was a calm pattern and it didn’t surprise you one bit. He was used to death and he would always welcome it into his life with open arms. 

“You k-know me, I’m i-impatient.” Your smile stayed on your face despite the lack of control you had over your muscles. You felt your the creases of your eyes burn as your tears finally overwhelmed its barriers and slowly crawled down your numb face. 

“Why would come back to fight for FOXHOUND? You knew Liquid was the commander, so why?” He interrogated you as you shut your eyes for a moment, trying to save up the little energy you had left to tell your story.

“I-I didn’t come back f-for FOXHOUND. I was originally a h-hostage. Liquid… he offered me a deal to t-take out the i-intruders and he w-would keep the other two a-alive.” You spoke so softly, Snake leaned in to listen. Snake pulled away and looked off into the distance as a wolf howled into the night. He pulled out his handgun and aimed it in the direction of the howl. His protective stance over your body was going to do him no good; with each minute passing by, you were losing feeling throughout your whole body, you were becoming eternally tired.

“I w-wanted to help you f-finish what w-we both s-started.” You slowly raised your hand and tried to reach for his face, but you were too weak, so your pale hand went limp and rested upon his black boot. He looked down and saw your hand and quickly grabbed it and gave you a firm squeeze, but you just couldn’t feel it. 

“This was never your fight. I wanted you safe… I don’t know what I would do if something were to you…” He paused and shut his eyes for a minute, thinking about the current situation you were both in. “(Y/N), how could you be so ignorant? You risked your life to help me and I ended up taking it unintentionally.” He was really starting to let his anger settle in, but he pushed the blame off on you, because he knew that he should’ve walked away from this life when he had the chance.

“It d-doesn’t matter any… anymore. I found y-you in the e-end, d-didn’t I?” You let out a harsh chuckle, bringing up all that blood that was pooling in your lungs. Snake rolled you on your side once more, but the blood wouldn’t stop coming up. He wrapped an arm securely around your chest; his whole arm getting soaked by the blood he squeezed out of your chest and winter coat. Snake’s heartbeat was slowly picking up and it was breaking.

“Come on, spit it out.”

You ended up getting your own blood over you, but it didn’t matter anymore. Your vision was fading and becoming dark around the edges and your breaths were becoming shallower. You and Snake knew you only had a couple more minutes to live, so you decided to express what you had truly felt for him ever since you two had been separated.

“Snake… I-I don’t w-want you t-to see me d-die like this. G-go.” Your eyes were burning as the tears were forming and watering your eyes that had become dry. The slowly crawled down your face as you looked up at him with a tender pain and peace laced within your gaze. His gaze scanned your face to double check your expression, but he knew you would want to do this to him.

“I’m not leaving you here alone. I’m with you till the end, you hear me?” His voice was tight in his throat and it had sounded like he was holding back his tears so he could stay strong for you. 

“Snake, you are a ex-excellent partner, a g-good friend, a-and a g-great man all around, b-but most of all, you w-were a good lover…” You paused trying to catch enough air to finish out your little speech that you prepared in your mind, “Y-you treated me better than all t-the men I e-ever knew in my life. Y-you are a tough m-man to crack, and I love that about you… I regret leaving you those last couple of years…” You paused, trying to swallow the lump in your throat that was forming.

“(Y/N)... I can say the same about you. I never knew a woman so dedicated and passionate about anything until I met you. You… you really are a great person,” He looked off into the dark forest, “You shouldn’t regret anything, I regret not leaving with you all those years back, maybe we would’ve had something different on our lives than just death and tragedy.” 

The silence returned between you two and death had come to collect your tired soul. He stood beside you as you spend the last few moments in your lover’s arms. Death was kind to you as he was giving you a chance to say goodbye once and for all. The tears springing from your eyes stopped and you no longer felt the cold breeze against your body, you couldn’t hear the wolves howling in the distance, and you couldn’t see those icy blue orbs staring down at you. With your last breath you whispered your final goodbye.

“I love you.”

Snake’s heart nearly stopped as he felt your body go limp in his arms. Your neck lolled to the side and he no longer saw your tiny clouds of breath forming from your lips. He quickly laid you flat in the snow and brought his ear to your lips and nose, trying to see if you were still somewhat alive in there. His heart cracked in half when he heard no soft breathing. He backed away from you, and just gazed upon your stiff body.

Your coat was no longer grey, but a deep crimson, your hands were as white as the snow you lay upon and your (H/L) (H/C) hair was all messy and wet from laying in the snow. Your chapped lips were slightly parted and your vibrant (E/C) eyes were no longer bright and shimmering, but dim and cold. They stared up at the sky and they didn’t even move a muscle.

Snake released a defeat sigh and grabbed your hand in his. He gave it one last squeeze before placing it on your chest, doing the same with your other hand. He got up and retrieved your rifle and placed it in the fold of your hands. He brought his gloved fingers up to your eyes and gently closed your eyelids; he thought that it might help you in the afterlife to find peace. He leaned over your body for a couple of moments, taking in your face and how peaceful you looked before slowly leaned down to plant a kiss on your pale lips and then on your forehead. 

“I’ll see you again, I promise.”


	22. In the Setting Sun (Prompto Argentum/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

“Hurry Prompt, we’re gonna miss it!” You shouted down the hill at the golden haired boy as you jumped up and down with excitement. Your lively (E/C) gaze was torn between the setting sun and Prompto below you. He held his camera in one hand while the other tried to carry himself up the hill slowly; he looked to be struggling, but when you had asked him if he needed help, he gently turned you down. 

“I’ll be up there in just a second, hold on…” He was just right below you, getting ready to pull himself up and over the pile of rocks that blocked his way. You got down on your knees and extended your hand out in front of him, making sure that he could see it. He stopped for a moment and looked up at you with his blue diamond eyes, shimmering in the sunset. 

“Just take my hand, if you take any longer, i’m afraid we might miss it.” You told him as he released a soft sigh before grabbing onto your forearm and gripping it tight. His other hand was still occupied with his camera, “Hand me your camera, it’ll be easier for me to pull you up…” Prompto looked at his beloved camera and then back at you. “I promise I won’t break it, just hurry up and pass it to me.”

Prompto handed you the camera and you placed it on the side, making sure the lens was not touching the rough, stony surface of the hill. Prompto placed his hand on the ledge and you pulled him up; your arms were sore from today’s battles, making it hard to fully pull him. He heaved and soon he was over the ledge; he just sat there, fiddling with his camera. 

“Come on, it should be an easy climb from here on out,” you looked off at the horizon at the tangerine sun slowly fading away. You looked at him and pulled him up by his bicep, making him stumble a bit, but you knew he would recover. “Prompto, you can mess with your camera when we get to the top, tuck it away for now. I swear it’s like i’m the only one that is looking forward to watching the sunset.” You backed away from him, still keeping your eyes on him to see if he would at least give you some attention.

“I’m not messing with my camera, i’m just taking pictures of things that I see on the way up that I like. Do not worry, i’m right behind you.” He reassured you as you just shook your head. “The way the sun is looking right now, we still have about a good thirty minutes left before the moon replaces it, so I don’t know why you’re rushing me.”

“I… I…” You were at a lost for words as you tried to respond to his slightly annoyed voice. You just closed your slightly open mouth and turned around, “Let’s just keep moving.” You started to climb up the hill at a slower pace, so slow that you could hear Prompto humming right behind you. The sound of the birds flying overhead were low and loud, which indicated that you were almost at the very top. 

When you caught a glimpse of the birds flying towards the sunset, the fire inside your heart was burning bright and you were giddy once more. You quickly turned around and faced Prompto with the biggest smile you had all day, “Prompto, were almost at the top! Come on, hurry, so we can-” 

Your sentence was cut short as you felt the back of your heel hit a rock and made you lose your balance; your (E/C) eyes were now wide with fear as you felt yourself freefalling. Your hand quickly latched onto Prompto’s arm and you had pulled him down with you. He let out a short gasp as he saw that he was going to fall right on top of you, so he quickly flipped you so that you were opposite; he dropped his camera so quickly that it shocked you that he would even let it go. His back hit the hard rock while you were cushioned by his chest. 

You and Prompto remained silent as you both laid there on the rock, not moving a muscle. His arms were wrapped protectively around your upper back and waist while your hands were flat against his chest. You slowly lifted your head up to meet his milky sapphire gaze. You could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, thinking that if he didn’t calm down he might explode. A warmth was flooding your cheeks as you looked at Prompto, but you could already see that his light freckles were dusted with a pink that was getting brighter by the second. Your (H/C) locks framed your face as you just stared into Prompto’s startled but loving gaze.

“Umm… I… I’m so sorry for pulling you down with me, I just freaked cause I don’t like free falling.” You told him as he tried to smile, but his face was so tense that you were scared that if he forced himself to move another muscle, it might tear. “Are you okay? You sounded like you took a pretty hard fall.” 

Prompto gulped and looked deep into your (E/C) irises, admiring the various shades radiating from your pupil outwards. “Yeah, I’m okay, you just surprised me, that’s all.” He took in the very little details of your face for a moment, before coming to his senses that they should probably get going. “Um, we should probably get up, like you said you wanted to see that sunset.” 

You giggled as you tried to roll off him but couldn’t due to the restriction of his arms holding you securely, “Hey Prompt, if you want me to get up, you’re gonna have to let me go…” You didn’t want him to, but you couldn’t tell that to him, you just didn’t have the courage to do so. “Plus, you should check your camera and see if it’s okay.” 

His grip on you loosened and you lazily rolled out of his embrace. You sat up on your knees and slowly dusted yourself off, you fixed your hair and pushed it back before lending a hand to Prompto once more. He got up and quickly swiped up his camera before letting you go up the hill first. 

Once you reached the top, it took your breath away. The light wispy clouds were stained with a color of a pink rose, slowly turning into a dreamy indigo as the moon crept up on the dying sun. The birds flew across the horizon, the land in front of the hill was shaded with a deep green and orange as the sun was kissing the land good-bye and goodnight. The light breeze played with your hair as you felt your lips curl at the edges; you couldn’t fight the urge to not smile even if you tried. It was like everything you have dreamed it would be.

Your bright gaze turned to see Prompto kneeling, his camera brought up to his eyes and capturing the beauty of the landscape. He took a couple of pictures while you took a seat on the very edge, swinging your legs out in front of you as waited for Prompto to join you at your side. You inhaled the fresh thin air as you tried to shake the smile off your face but you knew you couldn’t. 

The sound of tiny pebbles being crushed brought your attention to the your right side where Prompto took the same position as you. He turned to look at you with that goofy smile of his that you loved so much. He seemed content just sitting here with you, watching the sun being put to rest by the moon. His golden hair was being lightly ruffled by the breeze and it made you giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You’re hair, it’s just blowing in the breeze… it’s not really funny to anyone else, but it just is to me.” You told him as he just shook his head. You let out a sigh as you leaned back on the palm of your hands, just to get a better view. “This is just so beautiful and breathtaking…” You paused for a moment before turning to your goofy friend and crush, “Prompto, I just want to thank you for coming with me here, it means a lot.”

“No problem, I’ll do anything for you, (Y/N)…” He told you truthfully as you felt yourself blush a gentle crimson. “If you don’t mind me asking, why were you so determined to see the sun set? Haven’t you seen it set from the palace in Insomnia?” He questioned you as you just let out a tiresome sigh and a quiet yawn.

You sat up straighter and fiddled with your fingers on your lap, “Well truth is I never really got to see the sun set or rise. I was an orphan and I was only brought into royalty by the king himself, but he soon passed me onto Cor, the marshall or the immortal as some would say, who pretty much raised me as his own. Very strict, he was. I was always training and I never had time to myself to just sit back, relax, and watch the sunset. I guess I was just forced to grow up and I wasn’t able to appreciate the little things, such as this.” Your hand gestured to the landscape before you, “Maybe that’s another reason why Cor sent me with you guys; you guys are getting to see the world and are able to have fun, to an extent.” You vented to him as he just looked at you like you were a masterpiece. Your smile faltered but was reignited when you felt Prompto place his hand onto top of yours. 

He seemed unsure of his own movements, but you let him know you were comfortable with him as you rested your head upon his shoulder. He tensed up a bit, but slowly, you felt him relax. “Well, just know that you got me and I know how to have fun.” He nudged you as you just chuckled, “I have a feeling we might be on the road for a while, so there’ll be plenty of views like this out there.” He let out a sigh as you let your gaze drift down to the camera in his lap.

“You took a lot of pictures today, can I see them?” You asked, but before he could reply, you took the camera in your hands and turned it on. “You just couldn’t put your camera down today, even when Iggy and I needed your help with some imperials…” You gave him a playful glare as he laughed, “These pictures better be good.”

Once the camera was on, you started to scroll through the pictures that he had taken earlier in the day. There were numerous ones of Noct posing by his fishing spot, trying to look well organized, by his facial expressions said otherwise. The next couple of shots were of Iggy and Gladio, sitting in the camp, doing what they do best, reading and cooking. Prompto had taken selfies with the whole group, but the next roll of pictures took your breath away.

“Prompto…”

“Yeah?” 

“You took all of these today?” You asked him and he responded with a simple yes. Then it hit him, the pictures he took of you while you weren’t looking were on there; there was a whole bunch of them too. He immediately got red in the face and looked at the screen with you, trying to not let himself get embarrassed. You sat up straighter and kept scrolling through the endless photos of you.

“Prompto, you were taking pictures of me? While I wasn’t looking?” You asked astonished as you continued to scroll. He had pictures of you sitting in the Regalia smiling next to Ignis. You swinging your sword in battle against the imperials, he had some where you were drawing in the dirt with a stick with a smile plastered on your face. There were just so many, and you even saw the ones he took of you coming up the hill and looking at the sunset. 

You turned to look at Prompto who was as white as a ghost. He couldn’t meet your gaze and you kind felt bad for making it seem like a bad thing. You actually liked the photos of you, they captured your happiness and the happiness that your friends brought you. You always liked Prompto’s photography skills, so you didn’t mind one bit. 

“They’re very pretty and stunning, Prompt…” You said out loud, which captured his attention. He looked at your face, but not in your eyes. His small goofy grin was slowly creeping up on him, “I like them. Why did you take them?” 

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck as his freckles were turning red. He was stuttering a bit and it only made you giggle. “I took them cause… cause I think you’re beautiful… “ He paused and waited for you to react; once he saw the intense blush across your cheeks, he kept speaking, “More beautiful than the pictures I take of the landscape. You’re more breathtaking.” 

Your smile was stretched from ear to ear as you hear the words come out of his mouth. You stopped looking at the camera and looked at him. His smile was fully on and it just made you feel very content with the moment. You gave the camera back to Prompto.

“Prompto, I-I…” You froze, trying to decide on what you wanted to say to him. You wanted to tell him your feelings were mutual, but your mind was getting in the way, “Prompto, that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me…”

“The pictures don’t do you any justice in person, but I just keep them to show other people who I’ve had a crush on since middle school.” Prompto rushed the last part, but you still heard him clearly. Your heart skipped a beat as you knew your feelings were definitely mutual; you knew him since middle school, but you never had gotten the courage to talk to him, he always seemed like he wanted solitude. 

“I can say the same.” You admitted as you looked deep into his eyes. “I noticed you, but I was nervous that you wouldn’t want to talk to me, it seemed like you liked solitude, plus it seemed like it would be a challenge to grab your attention from that camera as it is now.” 

“Well, times have changed.” He said with a sigh. “I’m just glad I met you…” He said softly as you slowly leaned in. Your eyes were dancing all over his face, trying to decide whether to stare into his eyes or at his lips. You were out of time the moment you felt his soft lips brush up against yours before kissing you as passionately as he could. You melted into his kiss and you brought your hand up to the side of his face that the sun was gracing with its warm rays. He pulled you closer to him, his arm snaking around your waist and a hand came up to caress your cheek. The kiss was slow and gentle, adding to the moment of the sunset.

You both pulled away from one another and stared in opposite directions, trying to find the right words tollow up a beautiful moment. You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face and neither could he. Prompto was just looked at the horizon, trying to make sense of where your conversation was going to go now. You swung your legs lazily on the edge, watching your leather boots disappear under the ledge and reappear in front of you.

“That was something, wasn’t it?” You chuckled as you looked at Prompto. His crystal blue gaze was captured by the setting sun; you were no longer interested in the sun, but the boy that sat beside you. “It was nice... “ 

“Sorry, I kind of got caught up in the moment, I-” 

“Prompto, don’t be sorry, I really enjoyed it.” You scooted closer to him, to the point where your thighs were touching, “But, I don’t want this to just be a one time thing… what do you say? I think we can have something if you’re up for it.” You told him truthfully. You didn’t want this one kiss to just be in the moment, you wanted to be sure that he was deeply invested in you as you were him.

Prompto looked off at the horizon for a moment, as if he was thinking it all the way through. He looked at you once more with a smile that could outshine the stars, “Alright, i’m in. It might be difficult, but I think we can handle it.” 

“Good, now let’s savor this moment,” You picked up his camera and got up from the ledge, “This camera have a timer on it?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Just sit still and look pretty.”

“That’s your job, not mine.”

“Oh, Prompto, you’re too much for me, I swear.” You chuckled as you placed the camera on a rock behind you, setting the timer for a couple of seconds and then taking a picture. You quickly raced back to your spot and sat down beside Prompto, resting your head on his shoulder while you wrapped your arm around his and tangled your fingers together. 

“What did you do?” 

“Just sit still and look at the sunset, the camera should go off at any moment.” You told him as he just hummed in response. You saw the flash behind you and you quickly got up to get the camera. You saw the picture and you were fairly impressed. 

“There, now we have a picture together. I say it’s a keeper, what do you think?” You asked Prompto as you handed him back his camera. He inspected the picture and pulled you in for a side hug, ruffling some of your hair in the process.

“It’s good, not better than any of my skills, but exceptional” He made you laugh as he set the camera beside him. “But it is a keeper, I’ll tell you that.” He kissed the top of your head as you both finished watching the sun be put to rest by the bright sun. Prompto and you later returned to the camp, hand in hand with smiles plastered on both of your faces. The journey to Altissia was going to be hard on everyone, but at least you had each other to fall back on.


	23. Mornings... (Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

A cool gentle breeze ruffled the alabaster curtains that hung low in front of the open window. The sun’s warm rays peeked through the curtains, as if it was trying to tell you and the raven haired prince beside you that it was the beginning of a new day. The sound of birds could be heard right outside your window, chirping away at the reborn sun. The smell of the sylleblossoms was being brought with the breeze and it flooded the room with the sweet scent. 

The sound of a soft yawn escaped your lips as you laid on your back, staring up at the dusty gray ceiling. The bottom of your palms rubbing away the blurriness in your tired (E/C) eyes; even after getting a full night’s rest, you still felt the sandman trying to lull you back to sleep by the sweet smell of the flowers and the lovely birds singing outside your window. 

You outstretched your limbs, the tension being released after sleeping in awkward positions and the previous day’s battles against the empire. You were thanking the gods for being about to take refuge in the city of Lestallum, even if was just for a couple of days; you were just grateful to be able to sleep on an actual bed during your travels instead of camping, like Ignis insists. 

The sound of soft snores pulled your attention to the left side of your bed. You turned on your side to see the raven haired prince Noctis, sleeping soundly on his stomach, his face buried in the fluffy white pillow. The navy pale blue covers were pulled all the way up to the nape of his neck, making only his shaggy raven locks visible at the top. The covers would rise and fall in a calm pattern due to his breathing and the snores gave you reassurance that he was sleeping well. His face was barely visible with the amount of hair that shielded his perfect face. He looked peaceful and you felt bad for having to be the one to wake him.

You reached for your phone on the nightstand and pulled it close to your face, you checked the time and you only let a soft sigh escape your lips; Ignis had told you and Noct to be up and ready by eight-thirty, and it was already eight-ten. You placed your phone back on the nightstand and moved closer to your beloved. The warm breaths that escaped from his nose hit your skin and made you shiver, no matter how many blankets you were wrapped up in.

“Noct…” You placed a gentle hand on his back and lightly shook him awake. He groaned for a short minute, before shifting in the bed, not even daring to open his eyes, “Noct, it’s morning. We need to get up now.”

He mumbled some incoherent words before shifting once more and hooking his arm around you waist under the covers and pulling you closer to his warm body. You grunted as he tighten his grip every time you tried to move away from him. You covered your face with your hands, before trying to wake the sleeping prince once more.

“Noct, we must get up; we told Ignis that we would meet him down in the lobby at eight-thirty and it’s already eight-twelve. If we don’t get up now, Ignis will have my head!” You warned him and you finally had gotten a response from him.

He opened up his deep sapphire eyes and his gaze met yours; a small smile instant appeared on your lips, just at seeing him smile at you. He let a loud yawn escape before kissing your forehead with such tenderness, it made you blush as if he was kissing you for the first time. “Just five more minutes; it won’t kill you to get some extra shuteye before we set out again, now would it?” His morning voice sounded gravelly; his chest vibrated with every word he spoke, making you want to cuddle closer to him. 

“Noct, you know we can’t spare any time on our journey, we must get up now.” You pushed yourself away from his chest, sacrificing the warmth of his body for your royal duties. “I you don’t get up now, I’ll be forced to send your chocobo back to the farm and everyone else will have one to ride except for you.” You threatened him with taking away his feathery friend, but all he did was chuckle lowly.

“Didn’t you say that the last time I slept in? And what did I arrive on when we got to Lestallum?” He smirked at you as he yawned once more, turning in the bed so that you were facing his back. You only huffed in annoyance as he was only proving your threats false. You mind was trying to gather itself, so that you could get Noct out of the bed and dressed. “Five more minutes, that’s all I ask.” 

“Well you only get four and a half, since you said five more minutes a minute and a half ago.” You poked him in the back, trying to convey that you didn’t fully agree with his decision. “Why you get your extra beauty rest, I’ll be getting ready and I’ll meet you downstairs in the lobby.” You rolled to the edge of the bed and just when you were about to throw the covers off of your body, you felt Noctis’ two arms link around your waist and pull you close to his chest once more. 

“Noctis!”

He ignored your pleas to let you go and instead wrapped the blankets around you both so tight that you felt like a mummy pressed up against him. Your face was against his chest, giving him the opportunity to rest his chin on top of your head, like he always does when he’s standing or sitting. His hands slipped under your shirt and roamed your back; you knew he was trying to soothe you to the point where you would be lulled back to sleep. You were starting to wish that you didn’t tell him your weaknesses.

“I didn’t say I wanted to spend those five minutes alone in bed.” He said as you heard the mirth hidden in his voice. You only sighed and rested your forehead against his naked chest. 

You only laughed in response as you looked up at your prince with doting eyes. He looked down at you, a small smile on his lips as he looked over your face, as if he was remembering every key feature you had. Slowly but surely, you both leaned into the kiss and it was sweet and playful. You hands found their way out of the covers to cup the side of his face, brushing away the hair that shielding you from seeing those ocean blue eyes. You took each others breath away and slowly pulled away from each other. 

You both stood silent for a moment, not daring to ruin this perfect moment. The birds outside your window sang a beautiful melody that made your smile only bigger and brighter. The smell of flowers got heavier in the room and you knew you couldn’t hold out any longer. Your hazy (E/C) eyes fluttered shut and you embraced the warmth that Noctis provided. Your smile never fell from your lips as you felt the sandman take you into a deep slumber once more.

Just as you were about to dream once more, the sound of four fists pounding on the door to your room startled you to the point where you almost climbed on top of Noctis. His eyes shot open and looked at the door and then at you. You only bowed your head on his chest before quietly laughing to yourself.

“What’s so funny? Who is it?” Noctis was surprised by your sudden bout of giggles. He was a bit nervous as to who could be behind that door; he was the Prince of Insomnia, being away from home certainly meant he was an easy target out in the outskirts. 

“Noct! (Y/N)!”

Your laughs only got louder and you looked up at Noctis with mirth deep in your playful (E/C) eyes. You planted a gentle and sweet kiss on his lips before patting his chest with your palms. His eyes looked more alive and ready, and you knew that you were both in trouble. 

“Ignis is going to kill us…”

“Well, if he does, at least I know you’ll be right beside me.”


	24. Late Night Confessions (Nyx Ulric/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

“(Y/N), open up!”

Nyx pounded on the door like a madman; his loud voice and his actions made the other occupants of the building peek out of their apartments to see what all the commotion was about. The sound of creaking doors pulled Nyx’s attention to the others; he gave them his best intimidating look and they were soon back inside their apartments, locking their doors, and pretending as if they didn’t hear or see a soul in the hallway.

The hallway was filled with a soft silence, giving Kyx some time to this. He stared at your wooden door with uneasiness and concern. You failed to report to the meeting with the rest of the kingsglaive and also you didn’t meet up with him, Crowe, and Libertus at Yama’s afterwards; Nyx and Crowe knew something was wrong, but Libertus brushed off your disappearance as a part of your laid back personality. Crowe tried calling you, but it would always go to voicemail; Nyx decided that him and Crowe would search for you. That’s what lead him to your apartment at ten-thirty at night.

“It’s me, Nyx. Come on, open up.” 

He pounded on the door once more, the force and pace of his fists knocking seemed desperate the longer he stood outside your door. He released a sigh of frustration as he just wanted to know that you were okay.

Nyx’s misty ocean blue eyes drifted to the doorknob; the curiosity was rising inside him. Slowly but confidently, his hand came to meet the worn silver knb; he twisted it and it turned all the way, making his fear of your well-being rise beyond his assurance.  
The door slowly swung open, revealing your dark apartmen. Kyx quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind him, trying to keep your privacy. This was only the third time Nyx had been to your apartment, but the scene and the atmosphere made everything seem so foreign.

The smell of liquor was heavy in the air; he felt as if he was drunk despite not drinking a drop. The only other smell in the room was your perfume that you always wore. Nyx was about to step further into the one room apartment, but the sound of glass under his boot startled him. The remnants of the liquor bottles lay about your apartment, giving Nyx the thought that your little binge left you with anger, an emotion you rarely had. He could tell where the shards of glass were by the pale moon peeking in through the shades on the open window. Your furniture was all flipped and destroyed; they were ripped and some broken chair legs were lying amongst the rubble. Your personal belongings were strewn about the floor, wrinkled and ripped. Nyx did his best to stay optimistic about finding you, but his gaze spotted something that made all the blood drain from his face and his heart stop.

In the pale moonlight, right next to your bed on the floor, is where you lay, motionless, clutching a tiny paper to your chest in one hand while the other was outstretched above your head holding a empty liquor bottle. Your (H/C) locks covered your face; it was messy and it showed Nyz how much of a wild night you had.

Nyx relied once again on his curiosity to carry him over to your limp body. The glass beneath his boots crackled; he hoped the sudden noise would get some reaction out of you, but he was only left disappointed.

He dropped to his knees beside your body; his hands quickly brushed the hair covering your neck, checking for a pulse. His head bowed as he felt the blood still pumping through your veins. He shook his head as his hands retracted to his lap. As if right on cue, Crowe’s voice came through his earpiece.

“You find anything yet?”

“Yeah, I found her.”

“Is - is she alive?” Crowe’s voice shook as she was starting to form false situations in her mind. 

“Yeah, but she’s pretty messed up. Something’s been eating her up inside. It’s bad Crowe…” Nyx assessed your body before him. You were wearing your chestnut leather jacket with a grey v-neck shirt. Your jeans were ripped and damp from the tiny puddle of liquor you were laying in. Your hands were bloodied and bruised; most likely from your little fit.

“Do you need me?”

“No, I think I can handle her myself. If I change my mind, I’ll call you. ‘Night.”

Nyx turned off his ear piece and brought his attention to you. His hands lightly shook you, trying to carefully pull you out of your deep slumber. Your body rolled; you faced the ceiling, giving Nyx a full view of your messy face. The light mascara you wore was smeared across your face, it ran down your puffy cheeks fading from a charcoal black to a stormy grey.

“(Y/N), get up. Come on.”

His light shaking evolved into rough shoving. Out of nowhere he felt this overwhelming anger bubbling inside him. He took the paper from your stiff hand and looked it over.

It was a picture of you and him, standing together with the biggest smiles on your faces while his sister, Selena, and your younger brother and sister sat at your feet mimicking your content behavior. That was the day Galahad was attacked by Niflheim. 

Nyx’s heartbeat was slightly picking up; seeing his sister even just in a tiny photograph affected him deeply. His sympathetic gaze shifted from the wrinkled photo to your sleeping form; it was then that he pieced together what was going on with you.

With Lucis losing the war against Niflheim, the thought of losing everything you fought for was tearing you apart. You were in the same boat as Nyx: you both lost loved ones in an endless war and now you were both trying to make amends with your guilt for not being able to save them by trying to be a hero for someone else.

Nyx placed the photo on your nightstand before trying to once again shake you from your slumber.

“(Y/N),” his voice was gentle the second time around, “Hey, it’s time to get up.”

He was successful the second time, but your actions took him off guard. Your (E/C) bloodshot eyes shot open and you immediately started to fight back. Your free hand came around to knock Nyx in the jaw, the bottle in your other hand came around and you threw it at him; he managed to dodge it just in time.

“Stay away from me!”

“(Y/N)! It’s me, Nyx. Calm down.”

“I said get the hell away from me!”

You were relentless with your fighting; Nyx’s words and appearance weren’t reaching you. The alcohol was blinding you from reality.

Nyx did the only thing he could think of in the moment. The next round of punches were to his chest, but after the third one, he caught both of your wrists and pinned them to the side of your head. Your legs kicked about so he straddled your waist and sat down on your thighs, completely immobilizing you. 

Your shout of protests could surely be heard from the outside of the room, so Nyx tried to bring you back to him with firm words.

“(Y/N), hey! Calm down! Look at me. Look, it’s me, Nyx” 

He leaned in close to your face so that you were forced to calm down and make eye contact with him. He hated that he had to treat you this way, but he couldn’t just let you spiral out of control; he couldn't’ watch another loved one slip right through his fingers.

You froze under him, your clouded (E/C) gaze staring directly into his stormy blue eyes. His eyes scanned your face to see if you had actually come to your senses, but when he saw the tears brim your eyes, he knew you were far from okay.

Nyx released you but you were like a magnet; you were drawn back to him and he engulfed you in his warm embrace. Your head rested upon his shoulder, your hands wrapped around his waist and just when silence came to the room, you pushed it away with your cries. Nyx just sat there on the ground, holding you close to him, rubbing small circles across your back, while you let everything you kept inside out.

“Nyx…”

The way you said his name broke his heart. You were broken on the inside and he didn’t notice at all. He felt like he had failed you once more, but he knew that he could at least try to fix you.

“Hey, it’s alright…” he was at a loss for words, they just weren’t his specialty, “I’m right here.”

Your cries soon subsided and you slowly let go of him. The slight breeze ruffled the shades on the window, making the air cool and refreshing. You both sat in the front of each other, not saying a word or meeting each other’s sudden gazes; a silence crept up on you two and you didn't know how to banish it once and for all.

“We look for you, Crowe and I.” Nyx was doing his beast to ease into a conversation with you; he really wanted to get to the point, but he knew you needed time. “You missed the meeting with the other glaives, something you never do. When you didn't show up at Yama’s, me and Crowe knew something was up.”

You were playing over your words in your head carefully, trying not to alarm Nyx any more than you already did. “Yeah, I uh…I was just…” You froze for a minute, your mind buffering, “I don’t know what happened…” Your sniffles was the only sound between you two for a few moments until you decided to try and jog your memory.

“I know I can’t lie to you anymore about what i’m feeling since, you know,” you gestured to the destruction of your apartment, “I can see it in your eyes that you are dying to know what happened.”

Nyx just sighed and looked at you with softness, something you haven’t seen in him since before the battle of Galahad. You felt ashamed of yourself as you were assessing the damage with your sober eyes.

You slowly rose to your feet, stumbling a bit as the massive hangover was settling in. Nyx quickly rose up beside you and helped you onto your untouched bed; it creaked and groaned as you sat on the edge, your boots were the only support on the ground to keep you up.

“Look to keep a long developing story short, after the battle at the west gate, I started to see that the only end to this war was to surrender, to give up everything we’ve fought for just so the body count doesn’t get any higher than it already is, or die. Nyx, we lost so much; we lost our home, our freedom, I lost my siblings, you lost Selena…” You paused, trying t o recover yourself from the edge of another breakdown. Nyx, who leaned up against the wall by your window, just stared down at his boots at the mention of his sister’s name. 

“We both know that all we have left is each other, Crowe, and Libertus, and I’m scared that the next person I see in a body bag is going to be one of you and… and… I don’t know if I could handle it…” Your lip quivered and tears brimmed your faded (E/C) eyes once more. “How much pain must we need to go through until we find peace?”

Nyx pushed himself off the wall and joined you on the edge of the bed; not saying a word, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you tight against his side. He was dying inside trying to help you break free of this unusual cloud of darkness that loomed over you.

You cries were starting to subside and you were slowly regaining your composure. “Nyx, I’m just so tired of it all…”

“(Y/N)...” Nyx said your name and you looked up into his calm blue irises. They bore deep into yours as if he was searching for something. You felt in a daze, just staring up at him. 

Nyx wasn’t the one for words, no matter how hard he thought, they just didn’t come, so he used actions to convey how he was feeling.

Slowly, he leaned down and hushed you with a soft and gentle kiss. You were a bit taken back by Nyx’s sudden display of affection, but you slowly just melted into his kiss. Your battered hands came up from your lap to rest against his chest; his heartbeat was racing and it made you giddy. His hand cupped your cheek while the arm on your shoulders went to your waist to pull you so close that you were almost on his lap. The kiss was well needed for the both of you; It was slow, intimate, and loving.

The kiss you two shared went on for sometime before you both ran out of breath. Neither of you pulled away from each other, your foreheads were touching, but silence took it’s hold once more. 

Your cheeks were stained with mascara and tears, but Nyx still though you were beautiful. He just took in the moment and let the soothing silence run it’s course.

“Nyx…”

The sound of your voice and the way his name rolled off your tongue let him know you were feeling much better than before the kiss. Your (E/C) irises came into his view and he saw the love in them.

I just want you to know that you didn’t have to go through this alone, I’ll stick by your side, no matter what…” Nyx paused, wondering if his next choice of words were okay, “(Y/N), I care for you too much to watch you destroy yourself. I think if something were to happen to you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Your heart skipped a beat when you pieced together that he was trying to tell you that he loved you; you knew he was bad at words, but you always understood what he was trying to say.

“Thank you, Nyx. I’m just sorry I didn’t come to you; I didn’t want to burden you anymore than I have been.” Your smile was slowly crawling onto your lips, “I love you, just so you know.”

He lightly chuckled and pulled you onto his lap and hugged you tightly, slightly swaying you. He kissed the crown of your head before releasing you. 

I should probably clean up my face, you’re probably a bit uncomfortable with me looking like this.” You stood up and gestured to your appearance, laughing at how you might look. Nyx just waved you with a smile on his lips.

“Nah, I think the raccoon look suits you, you should wear it more often.”

You just shook your head while you grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom. 

While you cleaned up, Nyx helped straighten up your apartment to the best of his ability. When you came out of the bathroom, there was no more glass on the floor and your furniture was up right, but the ripped fabric was still visible. Nyx sat on your bed, looking through his phone, waiting patiently for you. 

“Thanks for cleaning up for me.”

“No problem, we help each other.”

“You’re right.” 

You came to the bed and sat on it with Nyx. You already knew it was late and you had to report to your post early in the morning with Nyx. 

“It’s really late, we should probably get some sleep.” You mentioned to him and with that, he got up from the bed while you were getting under the covers.

“Alright, well you get your rest, you already know Drautos is going to give you shit tomorrow so-”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving, so you can get some sleep.”

You sighed as you rolled your eyes. You scooted over in the bed and patted the bedside next to you.

“Nyx, don’t be a fool, stay with me.”

Nyx only sighed in response before taking off his jacket and kicking off his boots before climbing into bed with you.

“It’s late and you think I’m gonna let you walk halfway across the slums to your place, you're crazy.” You told him as he was still trying to get settled. “Plus, I’m still a bit unsteady and you really helped me tonight.”

Nyx stopped moving; his finally movements were to move closer to you so that you could cuddle into him. You snuggled into his body, his arm came around your waist loosely to hold you in place. Your face was on his chest while your arms, were draped over his torso. Your legs were tangled in his and you just felt content with yourself. Nyx used his other freehand to play with the damp strands of hair.

The pale moonlight still peaked through the shades, shining down on the both of you as you both did your best to return to a deep slumber. You both were content with the confessions you made to each other and you were going to continue on with a stronger bond than what you had before.


	25. I'll Carry You (Gladio Amicitia/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

Your fiery sword swung through the air, striking the Magitek trooper in the back, making it stumble forward to trip over a rock. You reclaimed your breath and called out to Noctis to deliver the killing blow. With a quick high-five and some words of encouragement, you were brought back into the skirmish.

The sounds of gunfire and metal swords clashing made your bloodlust rise. You fought alongside the boys; Ignis stood by Noctis, helping him take down Niflheim troops with strategic acts, Gladio fought more of the axemen, trying to make sure they don’t flank Noctis, and Prompto, standing a few yards away from the fight fired his beloved pistols, helping all of you by shooting the ones that would sneak up on you. You all fought with such grace that you could tell that you guys weren’t just amateur hunters; you all fought in sync, making every movement in battle fluent.

In the heat of the battle, you tried to stay focused and keep an eye on the boys while you fought. Your sharp, (E/C) gaze scanned the field, quickly watching how the boys were fairing in battle. All of them looked good, but in your last look you saw that some of the Magitek troops marched towards Prompto; his gun was firing at lightning speed and you could see him struggling to keep them at bay.

“Uh, a little help? Guys?”

Prompto quickly ran from his position and blindly shot behind him, managing to take one down with a shot to the head.

“Prompto!”

You charged in his direction, your blade read in your hands. Your blade chopped down the one closest to you, the sound of it’s whirring engine slowly died. You kept fighting but for every one cut down, two more appeared.

“Keep covering me, Prompto.”

You kept the troops busy while Prompto skillfully shot them down. Prompto’s commentary consisted of “whoo-hoos” and “you got this!”; it encouraged you to keep on fighting and push back their forces.

All of a sudden you were checked on your left side, making you fall to the ground. You stumbled and felt your foot fall into a hole; when you landed on the ground, you heard your ankle crack and you screamed out with anger and pain. An axeman snuck away from Gladio and caught you off guard.

You thrusted your sword upwards at the axeman, going through his abdomen, but it still continued to move. With your sword still lodged in it, you were left weaponless and vulnerable.

“(Y/N), catch!”

 

Prompto tossed you his pistol. You quickly grabbed it and pointed it at it's head and pulled the warm trigger. A single shot rang out and the Magitek fell limp beside you. With the field silent and the mini skirmish over, you heard the others join you and Prompto.

“(Y/N), Prompto, you guys alright? You both got separated from us.” Ignis stood beside Noctis while Gladio, your beloved, crouched down beside you, silently inspecting every inch of your body; his gaze made your body tense and it reminded you of the pain radiating from your foot and ankle that was stuck in a hole.

“I think… I think I broke my ankle…” You said in between pained breaths, making Gladio’s honey gaze fill with concern. He moved closer towards you, resting a gentle, calloused hand upon your shoulder, showing you that he was there for your comfort.

“Well let’s take a look at it, shall we?” Ignis approached you, knelt down by your feet, and looked at you with reassurance before he started to work on freeing your foot. Prompto and Noctis sat a bit far off from the three of you, talking lowly, exchanging small talk with one another.

You just sat there on the ground, leaning into Gladio as Ignis tried to pull your foot out of the hole, but you only hollered out in pain. He stopped immediately and looked at you with a look that said sorry. Gladio called over Noctis and Prompto to help dig out your foot.

After a few minutes of digging, Ignis was able to carefully pull your foot out of the hole. You sighed a breath of relief as you finally got past the hard part of not injuring it any further. 

“Alright, tell me if this hurts.” Ignis slipped off your leather boot and just lightly grazed his fingers over the exposed skin of your ankle. You sucked in a deep breath of cool air and instead of screaming out in bloody murder, you turned to Gladio and pounded your fists against his solid chest; he just sat there, not even flinching with your hard hits. Your fists felt like tiny pebbles to him.

“Well, I hate to say it, but it appears to be broken; I could be wrong, but by the amount of pain you showed with me just barely touching your ankle, I would say it’s serious enough for us to get you back to the nearest doctor quickly.” Ignis stood up and placed a hand upon his hip, looking up into the evening sky.

“That’s great, just great,” You bowed your head as you slapped your hands down on your thighs, sending a small wave of pain and relief to your ankle. “Ignis, this is one of the times where I hope you’re wrong. I probably just twisted it badly or something close to that.”

“Iggy’s right, your ankle isn’t looking too good. Let’s just call it a night and get you a doctor.” Gladio chipped in as you just looked at him; he was usually the one to tell you to “walk it off” but it looks like it won’t be happening in this case. “Besides, I think we should lie low for a couple of days anyways, the empire seems to be tracking our every move; that was our fourth ambush today.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. We’ll call it a night. Let’s get you out of here, (Y/N). The daemons are sure to be coming out soon.” Noctis spoke to you as you just sent him a small smile.

Gladio stood up and dusted off his black jeans before turning to you and reaching out his hand for you to take. You grabbed onto his forearm and with your good leg, you planted it firmly on the ground before Gladio pulled you upwards. You crashed right into his chest and he only laughed as you were about to lose your balance.

“Alright, how are we gonna do this, because I-”

You yelped as you felt yourself being swept off your feet by Gladio. You instinctively latched your arms around his neck and hung on for dear life. You stared up at him with wide (E/C) eyes while he gave you the sweetest smile he could conjure. His arms were under your knees while the other was supporting your back. His grip was firm and secure, but you were still frightened that he could stumble and drop you.

“Gladio! What are you doing?”

“Carrying you. You can’t walk and you know it, so I’m doing you a favor, you can repay me later.” He smirked, looking ahead as the others started walking in the direction of the Regalia. 

“You don’t have to, I can always try to walk.”

“Not a chance,” He quickly dismissed your suggestion and carried on walking behind the others, “You know you can’t walk and I wouldn’t let you. Plus I don’t mind carrying you, you weigh as much as chocobo feathers.”

You laughed at his comparison to your weight and chocobo feathers. Gladio was smooth with his words, that’s one of the many things you liked about him. He lightly bounced you in his arms as he readjusted you.

“Yeah chocobo feathers; don’t speak too loud about them or Prompto might think we’re actually gonna go revisit the farm soon.” You chuckled softly as you looked at the tangerine sky. “I just can’t wait till we get back to civilization; I’m kind of tired of seem the same faces everyday.” You said in a playful manner.

Gladio just scoffed, “I’ll try not to act like i’m offended or anything.” He looked down at your face and then look up, “but that’s not fair, ‘cause I never get tired of seeing your face everyday, especially in the morning and the night.”

“Well your face is the exception, only because I love you.” You made him stop walking by craning your arms around his neck and pulling his head down so his lips would meet yours. He very much obliged and you both got caught up in the moment.

“Um, if you two are done sucking each others faces off, can we continue to walk? I swear, this happens every time…” Noctis shook his head as he looked at you two with embarrassment in his indirect gaze. You pulled away from Gladio and snuggled into his chest while he only laughed at the prince’s reaction.

“Just wait till you reunite with Luna, Noct. I bet you both won’t be able to keep your hands off each other!” You told the prince while he blushed at the mention of his future bride’s name. He turned back around and continued to walk with Ignis and Prompto while you and Gladio did your best to catch up.

“Well, when we make it Lestallum, since that’s the closest city to our current location, we’ll get a room separate from them once you get checked out. How’s that sound?” 

“Great. I can’t wait to spend some time alone with you.” You looked up at him while he just continued to walk with you in his arms.


	26. Feather Friends (Prompto Argentum/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

“We’re here!”

Your vibrant (E/C) eyes fluttered open at the sound of Prompto’s loud voice. You could just hear the excitement in his voice and it made you slightly confused. The Regalia turned down a dirt road, leading further into the forests of Duscae. Trees shrouded the road with their green leaves and the sound of birds squawking could be hear for miles. In the distance you could see a bright yellow sign with a symbol of a chocobo and you only let out a loud exasperated sigh.

“Oh no, Prompto, we didn’t all agree to this.” You lifted your head off of Ignis’ shoulder, thanking him for being your human pillow for the ride; your annoyed gaze met Prompto’s in the rearview mirror. He just laughed as he pulled over to park the Regalia.

“Uh, you were sleeping, so your vote was invalid.” Prompto put the royal car in park and took the keys out of the ignition, letting the Regalia’s purring engine slowly die. “Plus, it’s time to face your fears.”

“Oh come on, (Y/N), don’t ruin our fun.” Noctis chimed in from the passenger seat; the prince looked at you with pleading eyes to just let them get a break from all the fighting and the responsibilities of being a prince.

“You don’t necessarily have to ride a chocobo; you may use this time to stretch out your legs and get something to eat.” Ignis suggested but Prompto and Noctis quickly yelled out “nope”.

“Oh no, she’s riding a chocobo, whether she likes it or not.” Prompto looked dead at you with a seriousness that made you a bit uncomfortable; you swear his love for chocobos was stronger than your relationship with him.

“Are we gonna keep sitting in here and talk or are we gonna ride some chocobos?” Gladio butted in looking at all of you with an amused face. He opened his side of the door and got out to stretch his legs.

“You heard the man, let’s go ride some chocobos!”

Prompto excitedly hopped out of the Regalia, not even bothering to use the door. Noctis and Ignis followed suit; Ignis held the door open for you while you lazily crawled out of the car. Prompto waited for you, just in case you decided to sneak back in the car.

“Alright, let’s go. I promise, before we leave here, you’re gonna be begging to stay here with one of these cute, feathery, birds.” He took hold of your hand and interlocked his fingers with yours.

“I highly doubt it, Prompto. I told you I am highly scared of these… things.” You tried to plead with him that you were scared, but he didn’t want to hear it.

“Wanna bet?”

“What? No.”

“30 gil. If you win, I owe you the thirty and I’ll give you free piggyback rides whenever you want for the rest of the week. If you lose, you owe me the thirty and you have to take over setting the table when we camp for the rest of the week.”

You shook your head at the blonde boy in front of you with unamusement, “Alright, deal.”

“Kiss on it?” Prompto’s lips stretched into a wide smile, it was contagious and you knew he does it to you on purpose, but you didn’t mind one bit.

You quickly pecked him on his lips before returning to your annoyed stature. He only let out a soft sigh and pulled you closer to the farm where the smell got stronger and the squawks got louder.

Your gaze lazily scanned over your surroundings, trying to look for something that might possibly lift your spirits. The only sights you saw were of Gladio and Noctis rough-housing around the table where Ignis relaxed enjoying a small snack while reading something on his power; you undoubtedly guessed the material he was reading was online recipes he could try out at camp.

The sun was shining through the translucent clouds, its rays were determined to reach Eos and grace the land of Lucis with everlasting light and warmth. It was nice to bask in the sunlight while the sun was still in the sky, you knew that the darkness was coming but you were just trying to enjoy a limited peace while you could. You ran right into Prompto’s back, shaking you out of your some what dark thoughts.

“Oh. My. Chocobo.”

Like a little child, Prompto’s grip on your hand tightened and he pulled you towards the Chocobo pen with such strength, you were sure that if he pulled any harder, he would have dislocated your arm. 

“Prompto! Please, No!”

You dug the heels of your stiff leather boots into the soft ground, trying to make yourself as stationary as possible, but Prompto just kept pulling even harder. Your free hand tried to claw out of his grasp but it was getting tighter the more you tried to get him to let you go.

“Oh come on, (Y/N)! It’s gonna be fun!”

Prompto was overpowering you and you already knew that there was nothing that you could do about it. You looked over at Gladio and Noctis who cheered you on with sarcasm clear in their voices. You only shot them a glare that could kill them if it was able to. 

Prompto stopped pulling you and pulled you close to his side as he stood in front of a lone yellow as lightning chocobo, eating some gysahl greens. Prompto turned to you with the biggest smile on his face while his free hand gestured to the big vibrant bird.

“(Y/N), just look at him! You can’t deny, he’s a cute one.” Prompto let go of your hand just for a bit, but he quickly snatched your hand back up, reminding himself that you might make a break for it if you had the chance. “Come on, you can’t be scared of this fluff ball.”

“Prompto, I don’t wanna be here right now, let me go sit with Ignis, please?” You begged him, but all he did was shake his head. “The bird is obviously eating, so lets wait till it’s done then we can come back.”

“No, I’m helping you get over your silly fears. Plus you can feed him; create a bond with him.” Prompto gentle tugged you closer to the chocobo and he picked up two pieces of the greens, handing you one and keeping one for himself. “Come on, I’ll show you how it’s done, then you can try.”

Prompto extended his arm out to the bird and waited for it to take the piece of green from his gloved hand. It looked at him with a quizzical look before snatching up the gysahl greens and eating it right from his hand. He laughed in delight as the bird pecked lightly at his palm, waiting for him to give him more.

“See, he doesn’t bite, he’s just hungry,” Prompto turned to you as you shook your head violently, curling yourself against his chest. “Come on, I’ll walk up with you, okay?”

Still curled into Prompto’s chest, you both slowly inched forward towards the hungry chocobo, trying to give him his long awaited food. You stopped only two feet away from it and hesitantly extended your arm out. The cheerful chocobo looked at you before pecking at your hand, eating the greens right from your hand. You couldn’t look, so you buried your face into Prompto’s chest, like a little child, waiting for this moment of terror to be over.

“He likes you! Look (Y/N), he ate all of the greens from your hand.” Prompto looked at you with pure happiness as you only flashed him a quick smile, before giving the bird an unsure glance. “You wanna try it again?”

“No, no. Let’s just step away for a bit, can we?”

“Sure.” Prompto chuckled at your shy tone as you walked away from the lone bird and towards the large pen. 

“That… that was something…” You told him as you brushed your (H/C) hair back behind your ears, trying to not let the slight breeze annoy you too. “What other plan of torture do you have for me now?”

“It’s not torture if you secretly like it.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh, but you will.” Prompto playfully shoved you as he pointed in the direction of the large chocobo pen. He playfully skipped around you, waiting for you to give him the okay to torture you some more. His blue gaze was stuck on the chocobo pen, looking at the yellow, pink, and green ones. “Come on, the next step is to pet and ride a chocobo.”

“Oh goodie.” You lazily walked over to the pen, being hesitant on approaching the yellow one. Prompto just watched you, trying to remind himself that you weren’t very fond of this whole stunt. 

Prompto rushed past you and stood by the yellow bird, waiting for you to stand beside him so he could help you pet the beautiful bird. He lightly caressed the bird’s beak, cooing to the bird with a childish smile. 

“This one’s a she, and she seems friendly. Come on and pet her.” You rolled your eyes and slowly inched your way towards Prompto. Once again you curled into his side and extended your arm out with his to touch the chocobo’s soft plumage.

The chocobo cuddled into your hand and it tickled your palm, making you giggle in response. The bird lightly pecked at your arm with playfulness. Prompto let go of you, but you pulled him back to your side as you weren’t ready to be left alone with one yet.

“I told you; you’re starting to like them!”

“I am not! She just tickled me, that’s all.”

“Yeah, okay…” Prompto rolled his eyes at you while you continued to play with the bird. He watched you interact with one of his favorite things in the world of Eos. “Let’s take it one step further, let’s get you to ride one.”

“Alright,” You agreed without hesitation, forgetting about the slight fear that still brewed in the lower pit of your stomach. “Oh, and just to let you know, just because I do all of this stuff, doesn’t mean I lost the bet.”

“I know,” He told you as you stood beside the lightning colored bird. “So, which one are you going to ride? The same one?”  
“Yeah.”

“Alright, you got it.”

Prompto called over the stable hand and they unlocked the pen and saddled up the chocobo just for you. With a kind smile sent your way, he disappeared and left you and Prompto to your own agenda.

“You ready?” Prompto asked you as he stood next to the chocobo, holding her reins and petting her softly; he was calming her down just for your ride.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” You stuck your hands in your jacket pockets as you approached the tall bird. 

“Alright, up you go.” Prompto helped you get up on the chocobo; your grip on Prompto’s hand was so tight, you heard him whimper in slight pain, before masking it with cheers for you slowly getting over your fears. You adjusted yourself to the saddle and looked down at your excited boyfriend. The chocobo moved side to side, making you a bit frightened for it to start moving.

“Woah! Easy, easy!” Prompto calmed the bird while your grip on his hand only got tighter and your heartbeat started to pick up. You swayed with the bird and you almost screamed when you felt yourself sliding off to the side.

“Prompto, get me off of this thing!”

“Just hold on, she must be a new one in the pen.” Prompto cooed to the bird and within a few minutes, it was calm and ready to comply to the commands. Prompto looked up at you with the biggests smile.

“Alright, we’re gonna start walking now.” Prompto gently pushed his feathery friend forward and the bird started to move. Prompto walked alongside you and you watched where the bird was walking.

After a few minutes of walking, you decided that it was final, you were over your fear of chocobos and were ready to accept them on the behalf of Prompto. You returned to the chocobo post by noon and Ignis had decided it was time to get going to Lestallum. As you were all getting ready to leave, you pulled Prompto to the side; you still stood next to the chocobo pen.

“So, how did you think you did today?” Prompto asked you, rocking back and forth on his heels, hoping that you would lose the bet.

You looked at him with a bright smile and that immediately made him confused on how you fared. Without saying a single word, you reached into your back pocket and pulled out the thirty gil that Prompto and you betted on. You placed it in his hand and said nothing else.

“Oh, I knew it! I just knew that they would get under your skin!”

Prompto jumped and cheered and wrapped his arms around your shoulder and lifted you off the ground. You were taken off guard and tried to get him to settle down; you were obviously not too happy to admit defeat.

“Yeah, yeah, but don’t get too happy.” You told him with a dragged out sigh. You looked over at Noctis and Ignis would were talking by the Regalia, most likely deciding on who will make the long drive to Lestallum. 

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t see this coming.” Prompto set you down and hugged you close to him. Looking down at you with mirth hidden in his tone.

“Well, I did enjoy the whole ride thing, and I am upset that I had to get off…” Your fingertips danced up his arm and a smile was growing upon your lips, “I know I still lost, but do you still think I can get a free piggyback ride?”

Prompto just laughed and ruffled your hair. “Of course, anything for you, my little chocobo baby.” 

You laughed at his nickname for you and leaned up and kissed him. He was taken a bit off guard as you pulled him down by his neck. You laughed into the kiss as Prompto gripped your sides.

“Come on you two lovebirds, Iris is waiting for us.” Gladio called out to you both as you chuckled.

“Alright, let’s go.” Prompto bent over and you hopped onto his back, making him stumble a bit from how much force you used to jump onto him. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck and your thighs tightly around his waist. Prompto laughed as your hair tickled his neck. 

“Onward, my dear Prompto!” You pointed towards the Regalia and Prompto ran as fast as he could, making you laugh.

Even though the bet was made, you both didn’t really follow it, Prompto just wanted to help you get over your fear of chocobos. Now you could call them your feather friends too.


	27. Reunion (Ignis Scientia/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

Your worn leather boots kicked the loose pebbles in the road, your gloved hands tucked away inside of your pockets trying to keep warm from the light breeze that blew in from the south. Your messy braid was falling apart, little strands of (H/C) hair, shrouded your vision from time to time with each pass of the wind. You appearance was messy, and if someone was to pick a fight with you now, they would for sure win.

Your black knee high leather boots were wrinkled and ripped; it was a miracle that they stayed on your feet throughout your whole journey across the land of Lucis. Your pants were ripped, the medium sized rips revealed small cuts and bruises that you acquired during the day’s battles; some of them were still open and bleeding, but you didn’t really care about the minor ones. Your royal Kingsglaive uniform was falling apart at the seams, but you didn’t dare take it off. Your left sleeve was completely separated from the whole jacket. There were holes the size of fists in the fabric and the your blood stained it from the inside out. On your shoulder and abdomen were flesh wounds that were as bad as they looked.

Your gloved, calloused hands came out of your pockets to lightly apply pressure on the wounds, making sure that they weren’t bleeding too bad; you still needed to make it back to Lestallum in one piece for Iris if her big brother, Gladio, doesn’t make it to her. 

Your earpiece buzzed in your numb ear, startling you a bit from your lost-in-space mind. You quickly clicked the device and answer with a small “hello”. The other line was silent for a bit, but after a few seconds, a sweet, innocent voice came through.

“(Y/N)? Where are you? It’s night and I know the daemons are out. Are you okay?”  
“Iris, it’s nice to hear from you.” You spoke with a smile on your face as you saw Lestallum’s bright city lights only about a mile away from you or so. “I’m fine, I’m about a mile or so away from the city, so I’ll be there shortly. Did those refugees make it there safe and sound?”

“That’s good to hear, I was just worried about you. About the refugees, they made it here and they are hoping for your return. They say that they in your debt for your brave act.” You could just imagine her sweet smile on the other side, “Do you want me to send someone to pick you up? It won’t be too big of a risk since you’re not that far.”

“Nah, that won’t be necessary; I rescue and protect people, not the other way around. I promise, I’ll be there within a couple of minutes; just make sure that the doctor isn’t busy, I just want him to fix up a couple things on me and I’ll be alright.” You were about to finish off your conversation when something popped into your mind, “Hey, just curious, you hear from Gladio at all or any of the boys? I’m just really worried about them… I hope the new reports are wrong.”

Iris was silent on her end and it made you uneasy and a the small pit of anxiety grew in your stomach, making your wound hurt just a tad bit more. “I called Gladio, he didn’t answer, but his phone was still working so, I’m gonna just take that as a good sign, as should you. I’ll talk to you more when you get here. Please hurry and stay safe. Later.”

“Bye.”

With that, you ended the conversation and you reverted back to your lost-in-space state. There were a million things floating in that head of yours, but the one that kept trying to make itself apparent was, about your beloved, Ignis.

Ignis and you had been together since you were seventeen. You met him while you were training to be a member of the Kingsglaive. Ignis and you had kept your relationship lowkey all the way up until his departure from Insomnia. You were a mess and he did his best to reassure you that the trip would be short and he would return as soon as he could. Due to your mind being caught in the trap of war and what happens, you were scared that you might not see him again, so that was also the day you two had called it quits; you couldn’t live on knowing that you lost a piece of you that could’ve been prevented.

Being deep in your thoughts, you didn’t realize that you had came up to the restless city. The bright white and yellow lights shined down on you like spotlights and it only made you miss the sunlight. You stopped and scanned the city streets, looking at them still bustling with small crowds of people, mostly the refugees you had rescued from outside of Insomnia. You took a deep breath in and made your way towards the hotel for another sleepless night.

“Hey, hey you. You’re the woman that rescued us.” You froze and turned on your heels to look at the small child that called you out. You walked over to them and slowly bent down you their level; your knees cracked violently and it made you and the child shudder. “I just wanted to thank you for saving me and my mom, we would have not lived long it you had not came along.” 

“Oh don’t worry about it, it’s my job to keep people like you and your mom safe from the scary monsters.” You told the child as they just nodded and quickly attacked you with a hug, you almost fell over, but they kept you upright.

They soon let you go and you both went your separate ways. You continued to make your way to the hotel, your body was starting to shut down on you, so you did your best to walk as fast as you could.

Your (E/C) irises were fluttering open and closed; your mind was fighting with your body to stay awake. Your legs seemed to shake and your were stumbling over your own feet. Everything was just starting to go down hill when something had caught your gaze.

You stood a few feet away from the hotel steps, looking at the four boys backs in astonishment. You could see Gladio hugging and talking to his sister while the other boys stood by, watching the sweet reunion of lost family. Your chapped lips formed a smile and your energy was rising inside you. Noctis and Prompto stood next to each other, their stances relaxed. And last but not least, your eyes danced all over Ignis’ back.

He looked just like how you left him those couple of weeks ago. Your eyes were starting to tear up and your bottom lip started to quiver. You took four steps closer to get a better look, to confirm if that was really him, and when I became apparent to you that this was all real, you call out to him in the most shaky voice you had ever used.

“Ignis…”

Time stopped the moment he turned around and looked you in the eyes. His dim emerald irises were glued to you and he froze on the steps, most likely trying to process what was happening. The rest of the boys and Iris turned their attention to you and they all stared at you with surprise. Ignis was just a deer in headlights as your smile grew even bigger and your started to pick up your pace towards him.

“(Y/N)... (Y/N).” 

He ran at you as you started to stumble on your own two feet; his arms were already out to catch you as you were trying to walk to him. He caught you with such grace that you didn’t even feel like you fell. He quickly pulled your head to his chest and wrapped his arms around you as tightly as he could. The tears that were building up in your tired eyes spilled all over his black jacket. Your sobs were loud as you Ignis tried to just keep you in his arms. 

“Oh Ignis, it’s you, it’s really you!”

“It’s me.”

You pulled your head away from his soaked chest and looked him in the eyes with such love and fondness that the kiss that you two shared was inevitable. It was long and very passionate. You cupped his cheeks while he tilted your chin up to access your lips better. His grip on you loosened and you relaxed into his touch. Ignis was never the one for public displays of affection, but he could make an exception for just this moment.

“Well, we can tell that you two definitely missed each other.” 

Prompto scuffed the tip of his boot against the concrete as he looked everywhere but at you two. You pulled apart and lightly laughed at his comment. Iris stood beside her brother, the two wearing the biggest grins that they could conjure. Noctis finally showed some expression with a small curl at the ends of his lips, showing that he was happy.

“Indeed we did…” Ignis never took his gaze off of you, but once he saw your shoulder, the tone of his voice changed, “Your shoulder, (Y/N). Are you hurt? Let’s get you to a doctor immediately.” He stepped away from you, but you pulled him close to you once more.

“I can’t really walk on my own, help to my room please?” You asked him with pleading eyes as he nodded and wrapped his arom around your waist, very loosely; he inspected you over before touching you once again, “Iris, can you just send for the doctor; i don’t think I’ll be leaving my room any time soon.”

Iris just nodded and had the rest of the boys follow her; most likely to just catch up on the events. They left you alone with Ignis, knowing that you two definitely needed some privacy.

“Ignis, you don’t know how happy I am to see you again…” You kept repeating to him as he just slowly ushered you to your room.

“I think I do, you had been on my mind ever since I left Insomnia.” He confessed, “Once I heard the news that Insomnia had fallen, I was a nervous wreck, wondering if you had made it out okay, or if you had perished along with the King and the others.” 

“Come on Ignis, you know it takes a lot more to drag me down.” You smirked at him as he only shook his head at you with a unamused expression.

“(Y/N), I don’t ever want to be separated from you again, it was the scariest thing that I have so far experienced and I would not like to go through it again.”

“Ignis…” You paused, thinking of the right words to say, “I couldn’t agree more. I will stand by you for an eternity. I love you too much to just let you go.” You confessed your true love to him as he just slowly leaned in for another kiss. 

This one was uninterrupted and it felt like nothing else in the world had mattered at that point. When you broke apart, you just stared into each other’s eyes, saying nothing.

“I love you, Ignis, I always have and I always will.”

“The same to you, my love.”


	28. Friends Until the End Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

“Ravus!”

Your childish, (E/C) eyes stared at the young prince of Tenebrae in horror as he lay before his deceased mother, the Queen of Tenebrae. Tears crawled from his numb eyes as he searched the blood-soaked field for any type of help that could save his fellow people. 

His harrowed gaze landed on you, he froze, his mouth opened and no words had come out, just a loud scream, trying to capture your full attention from the bloodshed. You stood among the people of Tenebrae, untouched by some miracle that the Astrals must have played a part in. Your gaze was locked with his and you were frozen, unable to move, vulnerable.

“(Y/N)! King Regis! Help us!” He screamed louder than the people who were being slaughtered; capturing some of the surrounding Magitek soldiers around him. They looked at him as a dying boy; his once pearly white tenebrae jacket was soaked with his dear mother’s blood. It covered him like a blanket and it made your blood run cold. 

You slowly backed away from the scene before you, scared beyond cooperation. You stumbled but a hand had caught yours, tugging you along with such urgency that you turned to see the King of Lucis standing before you, his dear son Noctis in his arm pressed against his chest, Luna, the princess of Tenebrae, standing beside him with worry and concern laced in her calm gaze.

Without question, you ran with the Lucian King, you ran with fear coursing through your warm veins, thinking that you were lucky to escape with your life; to escape from your own home. 

In the distance, Ravus’ pleas were still heard and it gave you chills to know that you might’ve left a innocent child as yourself to his untimely death. Luna stayed behind with her brother, staying with her people to the very end. You continued on, trying to push out the screams and the carnage that your tainted eyes had seen…

Your solemn gaze stared out the crystal clear window, trying to relax yourself and not let your nerves take over the moment that is to come. Your cold frail hands were clasped in front of you, tightly interlaced with one another; you were squeezing your own hands so hard that the tips of your dainty fingers were turning white.

Your indigo gown fitted you perfectly. The lace sleeves covered your arms in intricate and delicate looking flowers native to the land of Lucis. The bodice of the gown was wrapped around your torso, going down to flow into a long shirt that reached the floor. You wore the necklace that Ravus had given you as a gift for your tenth birthday; it was a single sylleblossom leaf that he had given you. Upon your chest lays your royal insignia of the Lucian throne, much more visible to the eye than your Tenebrae necklace.

The sound of the wooden door swinging open and heavy footsteps flooded the room, alerting you of another presence in the room, but you dared not to turn around, for you were scared for you to face your fears… to face him.

The room was filled with silence, only your soft breaths were heard, none from the person behind you. It made your nerves rattle to know that this was your moment of confrontation, and you were too scared to take it. Your interlaced hands loosened and fell to your sides, your shimmering (E/C) eyes fluttered shut and you inhaled a breath and released it, letting all of the tension running through you go into the air.

In one slow, but swift turn, you turned to see your long lost beloved friend, Ravus Nox Fleuret. Your breath was taken from your lungs as you took in his new appearance. He was much more grown, and in your mind you thought that it had been a really long twelve years.

His body was more muscular and built from his lanky childish form, his facial features had become more defined. His skin had faded into a faded white; with his slightly hollowed cheeks, it made him look deathly ill and it concerned you. His hair used to be a beautiful blond, matching the color of the rising sun in Tenebrae but it had now faded to an ashen blond, appearing white in the sunlight. His uniform was no longer representing his home of Tenebrae but of the Imperial Army. The white and black frock that he wore made him look higher in the royal status of Niflheim. The purple of his prosthetic arm matched your gown in a sad comparison. Everything about your dear friend had changed.

“(Y/N)...” His voice was different too, it was still soothing like his childish voice and that made you find comfort in some form of him. He expressed no emotion and that made you a little uneasy in his presence. He was always the one to express his feelings and now he was harder to read than the ancient texts of the Lucian ancestors. 

“It’s me…” Your voice came out as quiet as a mouse and your posture had become more poised. You were determined to match the level of formality in the room; you didn’t want to feel like the only one who had changed.

Without saying a word, he marched over to you and stoped a few feet away from you before engulfing you in a warm, inviting embrace. You were taken off guard by his sudden actions that you weren’t sure if you should hug him back.

He swayed with you a bit, inhaling your scent of Lucian flowers and cologne from traveling with prince Noctis and his royal crownsguardmen. Your natural scent of sylleblossoms and tea were long washed away from that horrific event. Ravus seemed to tense up after a while of holding you in his arms; enough to the point where he released you and returned back to his place and his posture.

“How are you alive? How did you find yourself here, of all places? How did you find me?” All of his questions were coming at you like sharp knives, trying to land their mark, drawing an answer from you. A soft smile and a long sigh broke the attack of questions. 

“Oh Ravus, you must calm yourself, if you don’t pace yourself, I’m afraid your jaw might pop itself out of place.” You told him with a light chuckle as you placed your left hand on the back of the lavish chairs. “I’ll answer your questions, just… please sit with me, there is a lot we should discuss…”

You convinced him to take a seat and you had realised that you were beginning to act like your old self once again. Ravus’ old self was peeking out from that brooding appearance he was holding up in front of you, but you knew that you could make him relax, you just had to keep talking.

“Twelve years, has it been? Twelve long years thinking that you were dead, that you never made it out with King Regis. I looked everywhere for you, (Y/N). I turned over numerous bodies that looked like you, but none of them were you, thank the Six.” Ravus’ voice was strong, but you could feel the pain coming from him. “By the way, I must say that those twelve years have been kind to you. I mean, look at you. I-I… You look more grown, not like the little weed that I remember all those years back.” Ravus stumbled on his words mid sentence and a small blush crept onto his face. He was going to say something entirely different, but he stopped himself.

“I can say the same to you. You’re much more handsome than before. You have definitely taken after your mother, if I can say so.” You blushed yourself as you felt the word ‘handsome’ crawl out from your throat. “Too many years have passed… I missed you, Ravus.” 

“I missed you too.” His voice was quiet and his gaze was softer than before, “How did you get an audience with me? I know it must’ve been hard.”

“No, not really. I marched down to the capital and demanded an audience with “the Prince of Tenebrae” but they had rejected my request… they told me that you were no longer a prince of Tenebrae, that you were the High Commander of the Imperial Army of Niflheim… I was a bit taken back, but nevertheless surprised due to your wavering mind.” Your gaze left his as you placed your hands in your lap.

“(Y/N), as you have said, we have much to discuss, so let’s not get into that right now, shall we? I want to hear about how you survived. What had become of your youthful life after the massacre?” 

“I had escaped with the Lucian king and his son, the prince. He fought through all the magitek troopers that came in our way to the train station. By the time we got to the sea, King Regis was badly injured, protecting me and Noctis. He was going to be okay though, I knew he was. Prince Noctis was struggling with walking still, so I helped them both return to good health since they guarded me with their lives. Once we reached Insomnia, everything had changed for me. I was immediately rushed to change my clothes, the way I acted and my name, for some time, until I decided to change it back. King Regis took me in as his daughter and I am greatly appreciative of that. I spent my youth growing with Noctis, and he has become a very close friend of mine and I hold him near and dear to my heart.” You told him what had become of you after that day, but all he did was stay silent at the mention of the late Lucian King and his son.

“So all this time, you had stayed by the Lucian King? I’m surprised…” Ravus was speechless and you saw a glint of anger shimmer in his earth brown eye. “Have you ever tried to reach out for me? Write to me? At least a sign to show me that you were still alive?” 

“I tried, but King Regis had said that it would make matters worse with my presence in Insomnia and with you in Tenebrae. Since I was of high status with you and the Tenebrae throne, the Imperial Army would’ve hunted me down and killed me, just to make sure that their rule was secure over in Tenebrae… Ravus believe me, I have tried.”

“I believe you, I just can’t believe that you would stay with the those traitors…” Ravus couldn’t look you in the eye, he was working himself up, “They - They abandoned our people in a time of need in order to save themselves.”

“Ravus, it was not like that, I stayed because I feared for my life and I personally thought I could help our people reclaim our land. I wasn’t a traitor, and neither was King Regis or prince Noctis. I asked them everyday what their plans for Tenebrae were and they told me that they were doing their very best to push the imperials out of the land, i’ve even seen the crownsguard’s plans, it was not a false fact.” You shifted in your chair, trying not to match Ravus’ anger level. “They never abandoned Tenebrae… I never abandoned you…”

“You did, and you did not once look back at the life you left. You left your home, your family, your friends, you left Luna, you… you left me…” Ravus rose from his seat and looked down at you with agitation in his eyes. “I helped our home by trying to make King Regis pay for abandoning us. He had the power to save us all, but he chose to keep it for himself and his worthless son, who is supposed to be his successor!” Ravus was raging about the room as you stayed seated in your chair, silent. “You left me for him.”

“I did not! Ravus, you are being so irrational right now. You don’t see my reasons and accept them. I accepted the fact that you had done what you accuse me of doing. You joined the Imperial Army, the ones who attacked our land. You are as much of a traitor as you claim me to be.” You rose from your seat and marched over to him by the window. “And Noctis did not come between us, I can promise you that we are only friends. He works to save the world from the Starscourage and all Niflheim is doing is hindering him from accomplishing his destiny.” 

“I can not hear any more of your worthless chatter. You defend people that aren’t even your own blood. I can’t stand the sight of you any longer.” Ravus shouted at you, “ You are not the girl I loved and befriended all those years ago…”

Your words were taken from you as you looked at Ravus with a dumbfounded look. You were reduced to a small vulnerable girl, too strong-headed to see the faults in the conversation. You interlaced your hands and looked at Ravus with tears brimming in your eyes. You just couldn’t believe that he would think you were so easy going to not stay the same.

Ravus was breathing heavy, his flesh and metal fists clenched with anger. He looked as if he was ready to take his anger out on something, but you just only hoped that it wouldn't be you; you knew he would never hurt you physically, but with the certain circumstances, he was unpredictable.

“Ravus…” Your voice was hushed and quiet, once again like a child’s, “ I did not plan for this meeting to take these certain events; This was a meeting of rejoice and peace between long lost friends… but it appears that two different people had taken their place. To make your wish come true, I will leave your presence at once.”

You took a quick glance at him before going to the door, but you had stopped mid way. Your solemn eyes looked down to see the necklace that he had given you, that was a time of peace between you two and now there is no more. You turned back around and stood before him once again, undoing the latch behind your neck. In a few moments you took off the necklace and held it out in front of you; it dangled in the cool, tense air.

“I’m sorry, it appears that I have taken your friend’s locket. Give her my best apologies.” You sent a sad smile his way as you took his hand and brought it up to take the necklace in his palm and enclose his fingers around it. Your touch lingered on his soft, warm, delicate skin before letting it go and returning to walking out the door. 

The tears in your dim (E/C) irises were mercilessly running down your flushed cheeks as you stood in front of the door.

“Goodbye, Ravus. I hope that you find your friend in the end.”

And with that, you pushed both the doors open and made your way out of the palace and into the busy streets of Altissia, trying to blend in the best you could. Your next objective was to find Noctis and the others and continue on with them, for those were your true friends all along. 

Ravus stayed in the room, and flipped the furniture with the rage he had built up inside of him. He screamed and shouted and ruined the once beautiful, lavish room. He was angered by his own vengeance and pain; he knew it was you and he let his anger get the best of him. He knew he had to find you again and tell you what his true feelings for you were, even if that meant that he would risk his life for yours.


	29. In the Moment (Nyx Ulric/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

“There’s the birthday girl!”

Gladio’s deep voice from the doorway of your startle you, making you jump from your sitting position by the large window overlooking Insomnia. Your hands immediately went to cover your heart as you quickly spun around, looking at him with your (E/C) eyes filled with slight fear. Gladio’s big, goofy grin was contagious, turning your small frown into a kind and gentle smile. You chuckled at your brown-haired friend as you relaxed your posture and beckoned him to come into your room and join you by the window.

“Gladio, it’s nice to see you. What brings you up here? Is my birthday celebration truly boring without me?” Gladio joined you by the window, standing a few feet away from you to take in your appearance.

Your appearance was similar to a queen; you were a princess to the Lucian throne, but your time would come. Your gown was the midnight sky over insomnia, detailed with scattered crystals embedded in the fabric. The skirt of your lustrous gown was large and puffy, the top layer of the skirt was a smooth fabric that was soft to the touch. The bodice of your gown was done in lace, depicting very detailed lucian flowers; it was completed with a sweetheart neckline and lace sleeves. Your small tiara was a black frame with pure white diamonds. You had never actually been this dressed up since your younger brother, Noctis’ sixteenth birthday celebration.

“Noctis and I decided to come and check on you; the party is missing it’s guest of honor after all. If you ask me, I think if you were to grace the guests with your presence, it would be much more livelier,” Gladio folded his arms across his chest, crinkling the arms of his crownsguard uniform; it was altered to a suit, trying to make it fit the occasion. “Noctis and your father were just worried about you, that’s all. You look stunning by the way.”

You looked down at your regal attire and then back at the him with a small blush and smile. “Thanks, you know that I really don’t dress up like this; I’m more of a casual girl. I do have to say that my maids and other royal advisors did a wonderful job on my appearance.” You spun around quickly just to show Gladio, he only chuckled. “If you came up here with Noctis, where is he, if I may ask?”

“He ran to his quarters, he said he had a gift for you.” Gladio told you as you walked over to your vanity just to check on your make-up. As you spoke of his name, Noctis walked through the door, holding a small black box in his hands. He looked to be out of breath; he must’ve sprinted down the long hallway. “Ah, speak of the prince.”

“Yeah, sorry i’m late. Gladio, I ran into some other crownsguardmen in the hallway, they were looking for you; they need you for security orders at the front gate.” Noctis informed his personal bodyguard and friend; Gladio quickly took note of his duties and dismissed himself from your presence.

“It’s good to see you, little brother. I heard you missed me?” You approached him with a wide and gentle smile, giving him a tight hug. The heels you wore gave a slight advantage to be taller than him by a couple of inches. 

“You’re only older than me by two years, don’t get too ahead of yourself, (Y/N).” Noctis joked with you as you lightly punched him in the arm. Even though you were the older one, he was the one with a more potential promise of inheriting the Lucian throne before you. “But, I guess i’ll let you have your moment.”

The room was filled with silence until you decided to speak up. “Have you heard the news from father yet? He has ordered me to travel with you to Altissia; he wishes me to witness your marriage to Luna and to be her maid of honor, if she’ll have me.” Your voice was soft, matching the soft muffled music that was playing down a couple floors below.

“I have. I’m glad you’re joining me, I won’t feel so alone from home; plus, you and Luna will get right along, I know it’s been a while, but she loves you just the same as she did twelve years ago.” Noctis smiled at you, giving you reassurance that your presence was welcomed on the journey. “Another thing with the journey. This gift is for you; it’s from me and dad. We thought you would really like it.”

Noctis handed you the box and you opened it in front of him slowly. You gasped as you opened the box and revealing an old crystal that you hadn’t seen since you were a child. It was cracked and you could see that it was fixed. It was placed in a glass frame attached to a necklace chain.

“Oh Noct… is- is this the original crystal?”

“Yup. Remember when I tripped you on the throne room steps and you dropped your crystal and it shattered. You were so upset, you were crying and you tattled on me. Dad really ripped into me with that, so I felt guilty. I collected the pieces for you and me and dad put it back together that same day, but you were already over it, so I just kept it for a special occasion like this. I hope you like it.” 

“Oh Noct, come here.” You pulled him in for another tight hug and nuzzled your head into his shoulder. You loved your brother and even though he did that devilish act when you were younger, you couldn’t stay mad at him for long. “You didn’t have to do that for me… I can’t even remember why we were fighting…”

“Dad gave you the bigger and brighter crystal from his travels and I wanted it, so I tripped you on the steps up to the throne…”

“Wow, you must’ve felt really guilty…” You laughed at his clear memory of the bittersweet moment.  
“Very.” Noctis quickly set the empty box on your vanity and came back over to help you put the necklace on. “I wanted to give this to you so it would remind you of home and me and dad.” 

“I will forever cherish it, Noctis.” 

“Now, let’s go to your party. I know everyone is waiting to see the guest of honor.” Noctis held out his hand for you to take. You only smiled and quickly latched onto it and you both made your way to the main ballroom.

 

When you entered the vast ballroom, your presence was announced by one of your royal advisors and everyone had stopped what they were doing to give you all their attention; they stared at you like a prized possession. Your pale rosy cheeks got darker with the blush that was taking over your face with all the attention being directed at you. Your mesmerizing gaze captured dozens of others, bringing a smile to your lips. 

The guests that attention your celebration had ranged from close friends and family to random but highly important Lucian civilians from Insomnia and outside the city limits. Your father had truly went all out to make your twenty-third birthday a special one; this was similar to the monumental event of you receiving your regal scepter that your father had gifted you on your sixteenth birthday. 

You took a deep breath before preparing to speak to the crowd below you. Your hands had come to clasp together in front of you and your shoulders were thrown back and you held your head up high; if you were going to be the Queen of Insomnia one day, you might as well practice on looking the part as well.

“Dear family and friends, my fellow Lucian citizens of the Crown city and beyond it walls; I thank you for joining me today to celebrate another prosperous year of my life and praying to the Six that many more are to come. Today marks the twenty-third year of my life and I must tell you it is only getting harder from here on out. I will soon ascend the Lucian throne after my dear father, King Regis, but I hope that the time doesn’t come for a mere thirty more years or so.” 

You paused and gestured to your father in the crowd standing with Noctis and Clarus beside him, gentle smiles reflecting yours. You took a moment to just admire the crowd before continuing.

“But taking my life one day at a time, I ask you all to just enjoy this night full of activities with me. I thank you once again for joining me and I will now let you return to the activities.” 

The crowd clapped and slight cheers were being made as you descended the long staircase in front of you. Your royal advisor held your hand as you carefully made your way down, trying not to miss a step or step onto the skirt of your dress. Once you reached the bottom, your advisor bowed and you dismissed them to enjoy themselves with their friends.

You scanned the crowd for your beloved, Nyx Ulric. The crowd masses were thick, so you struggled to maneuver yourself through the crowds to find them. While wandering the vast crowd, you had ran into one of his friends, Crowe, stationed on the east side of the room near the presents.

“Oh Crowe; it’s nice to see you. How are you?”

“I’m good, your highness. I must say I love your look, it’s one I know I can’t pull off.” She smiled at you while giving you a short bow. “Were you looking for someone?”

“I was. You don’t know where I would find Nyx, would you? It’s a bit hard to spot him in the crowd.” You told her as you turned around and looked again at the crowd to try and spot him.

“Ah I see, looking for your boyfriend… I don’t know where he is, but give me one second and I will call him to find out his location.” Crowe teased you about yours and Nyx’s relationship, but it was just banter that did no harm. She pressed her fingers to her ear and spoke aloud, calling him on his messenger.

“(Y/N), your highness, he’s stationed at the back of the room by the window. He said he’ll wait for you there.” Crowe informed you and you thanked her before moving along.

It didn’t take you long to reach the back of the room since everyone was mostly on the dance floor, dancing to the musicians beautiful compositions. You saw him standing right by the window, his hands clasped behind his back as he kept his strong posture. Your smile grew as you tried to wave at him, but he failed to spot you. 

“Nyx!”

You called his name aloud and he immediately turned to face you. His eyes widened at your appearance and his strong posture was gone in an instant. You quickly made your way towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. He chuckled as you pushed him back a bit with the force of you jumping at him. You quickly broke apart and you fixed your dress as he gave you a low bow for a greeting.

“You look… beautiful, breath-taking…” Nyx gestured to you with astonishment clear in his voice. He took your hand and twirled you around so he could get a full look at you. Your smile was growing bigger and your blush deeper the more he complimented you. “Your royal team really did a good job enhancing your beauty.”

“Thank you Nyx, that’s very kind of you to say that.” You looked at him with content displayed full in your (E/C) gaze. “I must say that you look handsome as well.”

He was wearing his Kings Glaive uniform, but it was different. It was dressed down without any visible weapons attached to his belt; his entire uniform was cleaned and it fitted him well. “Thanks, I try.” 

“That mini speech you gave, did you write it or wing it, like always?” He laughed as he dealt you a blow about your tendency to be unprepared for things. You gently pushed his chest as you fixed the tiny strands of your hair that fell from your bun. “Don’t get me wrong, I liked it, but then again, it sounded too formal and regal, for you at least.”

“I did not wing it; I had the words I wanted to say in my mind. Why waste paper on something so little about greeting my guests?” You came to stand at his side as you both watched the guests roam about the room. “Besides, they enjoyed it from what I saw and I meant the words I said, as I always do.”

“Well, I guess that’s really all that matters.” 

Silence stood in between the both of you as you both just stood by the window, watching the guests have fun instead of yourself. You didn’t really care for the party, as far as you were concerned, it was just another ordinary day for you. You only cared to stand by Nyx; he made your life bearable when your royal duties became too much.

“The songs over…” You noted aloud as you turned to look up at Nyx, who eyed some of the guests; sometimes he took his orders a little too seriously. “Do want to dance with me?”

“What?” Nyx turned to face you, stunned that you would even ask that question. “You know I can’t dance; plus I don’t think Cor would be happy with me abandoning my post.” 

“Excuses, excuses…” You shook your head as you began to take a couple steps towards the dance floor. Your gown flowed behind you gracefully as the nearby guests complimented you on it. “I’ll cover for you if the need arises… He would accept you abandoning your post to protect me at a much more closer distance… come on, I’ll even teach you a few things…”

Nyx smirked at your last words, bringing up old memories of when you two had met. His hands came to his sides and he released a large sigh, giving in to your wants. “Alright, but if I get chewed out, it’s on you, your highness…”

“Oh yeah, yeah, just hush and come with me.”

You extended your hand out to him and he gladly took it; his hand engulfed yours, making you feel like a child. You guided him to the middle of the ballroom floor and stood there for a moment as you waited for the musicians to pick another ballad. 

“Once the next song comes on, we’ll begin dancing. Don’t worry about leading, I’ll take care of that, you just need to follow.” You told him as he just smiled at you. “But first, do you at least know hold to hold your partner?”

Nyx quickly, but smoothly places his hand on your waist and the other in your hand, making you slightly surprised. “Like that?”

“Exactly like that. Where did you learn this?” 

“I may have peeked in on your dance classes a few times here and there…” Nyx looked all over your face except for your eyes; you just laughed at his guilty expression.

“You are everywhere, aren’t you?” You teased him as he looked down at his feet and the skirt of your gown. The music was beginning to play and you quickly pulled Nyx in the direction you wanted to go.

“Woah, you’re a little eager, aren’t you?”

“I haven’t danced since I was a little child; try having Noctis as your dance partner for every royal event. It gets tiring hearing him complain about his legs hurting him…” You laughed as your gaze had caught him and his friends talking amongst the crowd. “This is the first time in years that I had a different partner.”

“Well I’m honored for you to choose me.” 

“Oh, well that reminds me…” You looked at the very few dancers who danced with the two of you, then you looked into Nyx’s eyes. “I have very important news to tell you, regarding my father and my brother, as well as myself.” 

“Is it bad or good? I rather wait to the end of the party for the bad.”

“It’s more good than bad, I promise,” You paused and had him twirl you around in a circle, your gown skirt shimmering in the lights, “My father had spoke with me about some royal matters regarding the war on Nifelheim and Noctis and Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae. Nifelheim demands us to surrender our land outside of Insomnia, or Noctis is to wed Lady Lunafreya to bring peace to both nations… my father had taken the ladder, but he doesn’t want the wedding to happen here, but in Altissia.”

“Where do you play in with this plan of your fathers?” Nyx sounded a bit displeased with the king’s plans, but he didn’t voice them.

“I don’t have any significant role in this peaceful marriage. He is simply ordering me to accompany my brother Noctis on his journey to Alitissia. He says that I will bare witness to the marriage of peace and I would play Lunafreya's maid of honor, if she’ll have me. He also argues that I will be able to see more of the world and interact with political means to prepare myself for my ascension to the throne soon.” 

“Wow, that’s quite the duty you have to fulfill. When do you leave?” Nyx sounded disappointed as he continued to keep pace with you. “I’m happy for you. Are you?”

“I know; me and Noctis leave in three days, but no one in the Crown City is supposed to know, things are heating up with the war and some citizens are disagreeing with my father’s decision to keep the Old Wall up.” You let out a sight as Nyx dipped you curtly, bringing you back up just to twirl some more. “We won’t be making the journey by ourselves; Noctis’ royal advisor, Ignis, his bodyguard Gladiolus, and his friend, Prompto are traveling with us as well…” You paused, looking to your father who watched you dance with your beloved. “But, I have no one coming to make the journey with me…”

“What do you mean, you got your brother and -” 

“That’s not what I mean… I don’t have any of my close friends or royal advisors accompanying me, so…” You looked up into his mirthful gaze, “I called for a counsel with my father tomorrow and I am going to request that you come with me, if you’ll take it.” 

Nyx looked away for a minute, then back at you with serious face. “That’s nice of you, (Y/N), but it might not work out for the both of us. I’m apart of the Glaive and there isn’t a lot of us left after the recent skirmish, he might keep me here to fight. Plus, I do have a personal debt to pay your father; he personally saved me in Galahad and I am forever grateful…”

You looked away from him as you heard the song ending. You let go of Nyx’s hand and fixed the skirt of your gown. “So, are you telling me that I really shouldn’t lose sleep on it? Nyx, I want to experience the world with you, with my father’s consent or without. I think we can afford to be selfish just this once on our lives and live as we want, not as others want us.”

Nyx smiled at you and pulled you in for a hug as others admired you from afar. “That’s not what I’m trying to say. I’m just saying that we both have our duties and there is a line that divides us in some parts. Nothing’s impossible, but sometimes we just have to deal with the hand we’re given. If the opportunity comes, I’ll take it in a heartbeat for you, but if it doesn’t…” 

Music was beginning to play once again and the crowd was clearing the floor for you and Nyx to have your space. “Well I guess we’ll just have to enjoy the time we have together right now.”

Your smile brightened as you took your dancing position once again and began to dance to a slower-paced song. The crowd took a silence as you two danced; they watched in awe at their future queen. 

“I love you, (Y/N), I just thought you should know that…”

“I do… I love you too…”


	30. A Change of Fate (Ardyn Izunia/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

Thunder rolled throughout the eternal night sky, threatening to spill its tiny yet numerous drops of rain from the vacant heavens above. Rare flashes of an electric indigo came after the low rumbles of the brewing storm; they shined light upon the tainted land of Lucis for just a split second, weakening some of the savage daemons while strengthening others. There was a cool breeze that was strange yet comforting; it moved the settled dust and debri from the fallen buildings, making the air hazy. The daemon’s roars were overpowered by the dangerous rumbles of the storm. The weather was changing for the first time in ten years and it was mirroring your somber mood as you made your way through the ruins of Insomnia, a place that you used to call home for many millenia.

The streets were crawling with daemons of various shapes and sizes; they all had one goal in common: to kill on sight. They prowled the vacant streets, looking ready for a fight with anything or anyone. The worst of them was the iron giants; they were relentless in their attacks and their strength was hard to overpower. If you were to find yourself with more than one of them, than you would be dead beyond belief. They basked in the darkest shadows of the city, enjoying the eternal night that had taken over the world.

You walked the streets, doing your best to avoid the mini skirmishes that the daemons offered and save your strength for the big fight that might come if your message of peace doesn’t work. Your staff manifested in your hand, shining in the small street lamps that still managed to work through the destruction of the city. Your armor was scratched and dented, beyond repairable in some parts due to your underestimation of dangers entering the ruined Crown City. You were doing your best to keep yourself in good condition; your destination just lies a few yards ahead of you…

The sound of the floor cracking and the low roar in front of you made you stop and stare at the emerging iron giant. You saw it’s large arm grip the top of the street to pull itself out of the abyss that it came from. Your face had contorted into one of disappointment and anger as it fully emerged and stood before you; it’s boisterous roar rattled the unbroken windows of the nearby buildings and sent an everlasting chill throughout your body. You released a shaky breath and raised your staff in a defensive stance; you had fought many of these things over your long stretching lifetime that you could predict their battle tactics even without using your divine powers.

You clashed with the daemon for dominance in the fight. You both were relentless in your attacks. You did your best to conserve your powers, but you couldn’t hold out much longer. You blocked every move that the iron giant made; each blow that you were dealt weakened your will to keep pushing forward. You finally made the decision to call upon one of the other Astrals for aid in a fight that they would call child’s play. You used your last ounce of power in you to blast the giant backwards, sending him all the way to the Citadel’s steps.

You quickly dropped to your knees and called upon any of the the Astrals, requesting their help to keep you alive in an effort to end the darkness that had plagued the world of Eos.

Brothers. Sisters. Astrals, I call upon you to aid me in battle. I am losing and I request one of your presence at my side to help me win. I’m losing my strength…

Your mind was silent as you stayed on the concrete, waiting for a quick response from your family. The iron giant was regaining his stance and it worried you that you had not received any help from anyone of them. You knew that the Oracle had woken them from their slumber to aid her beloved and chosen one to champion the Lucian throne, Noctis Lucis Caelum; so there was no reason that they would not hear your immediate plea. 

I beg of you all, take pity on me and I shall see to it that you all take my powers…

Silence. You shut your tired (E/C) eyes for a moment before sticking your staff into the ground and using it to help yourself rise. You coughed as you felt your power draining from your frail form. The iron giant was charging at you and all you could do was hope that your last display of strength would be worth it. You raised your staff and pointed it at the daemon, waiting for the impact to come, but it never did. 

The air became cold around you, making you open your eyes to see the Astral, Shiva, standing before you, creating an ice statue of the iron giant before shattering it into tiny beautiful crystals of light. She turned around to look at you and you were stunned by her sudden presence.

“Shiva…”

You dropped to your knees and you felt the tears well in your eyes before crawling down your slightly pale rose cheeks. You covered your face with your slightly calloused hands before quickly sniffling away the tears. You thanked her before carrying on with your tears.

“(Y/N), my sister. Do not weep before me, I come to your aid at no price.” She stood before you, looking down at your tired form as you wiped away the tears. Her celestial form changed into the loyal messenger of the late Oracle Lady Lunafreya, Gentiana. “I apologize for not hearing your plea sooner...”

You looked up at her with tear ridden eyes before calming yourself in her presence. She displayed a kind and loving smile that was warming your tired soul; she always had that effect on anyone in her presence. She was the most compassionate and gentle Astral out of you all.

“I will accept it no matter what; you gave me some assistance and I am in your debt.” You smiled through your tears as she only chuckled at your kind manners.

“Your debt is paid with your life, that's all that matters to me…” Her angelic eyes scanned your form, “but you do not look well currently, what is wrong?”

“Oh Shiva…” You did your best to stand on your own, but struggled to get on your feet; Shiva helped you stand, you conjured your staff to lean on, making you weak. “I am struggling to maintain my powers; I grow weaker the longer these eternal nights carry on; it gets harder for me to foretell the future if there is darkness shrouding it. I came back home to save the world and myself from this harrowing eternal fate… I’ve come to make peace with Ardyn…”

Her silence worried you as stifled a cough into your bare arm; you stumbled and squeezed the hilt of your staff tightly. You looked at her with concern about her thoughts on your sudden confrontation with the tainted and old Lucian king.

“That is something that is too dangerous for you to take on, considering your well-being currently. If you see him now and fail to persuade him, he will surely take your life; you pose a serious threat to him. I don’t see you leaving with positive results,” Shiva stepped towards you and took hold of your other hand, squeezing it tight within hers, “I have very important news from Bahamut; the chosen one, the king of kings, has awoken. Noctis Lucis Caelum is coming to reclaim his throne from that impure man.”

You froze in your spot as you heard that the chosen one has awoken from his slumber and is preparing himself to reclaim his rightful throne. You had seen this with your divine powers to see the future of others and yourself; sadly, you can tell the fate of their lives and you know how his ends. You wept for him the first time you saw his fate. You were playing with him in the Citadel of Insomnia, you chased him through the halls playing tag. You touched his shoulder and you had caught a glimpse of the Lucian throne with a sword piercing through the middle of it, and from the shattered large window of the throne room, dawn was creeping up from the horizon. After that day, you could never look at the young Lucian prince the same again; you wept for him that very night.

“That’s good news to hear; with all of us knowing his ill-fitted fate, I can only hope that he rests easy after this last night of darkness.” Shiva only hummed in response to your words; watching you still struggle to stay strong.

“We hope for the same things, my dear sister…” She paused for a moment and studied you once more before finally coming to a conclusion about something, “I know that you aren’t going to heed my warnings, so I am going to grant you strength to carry on with your request of peace… Not to sound negative or to offend you in any possible way, but trying to change the present won’t change the future, you will only end up with the same outcome as all life recieves: death.” 

“Shiva, I—” Before you can protest, Shiva grabbed both of your hands and enclosed them in her cool ones; you shivered as you just stood there, completely frozen from her sudden actions. You struggled to get out of her grasp, but it was firm and you knew that she wouldn’t let you go until after the process was finished.

You winced in pain as you felt her powers flow through you; you did your best to keep standing, but the strength of her powers was making it very difficult. You could feel your strength returning to you; you felt more awake, energized, and most of all, alive. The power transfer was taking a toll on Shiva as well. She looked more tired and you could tell that she was uncomfortable the more it carried on. With one quick shove, you separated yourself from Shiva’s grasp, making you both fall to the ground.

“Shiva, are you okay?” You crawled towards her as she sat up and looked at you like she was in a daze. 

“Why did you stop? I did not get to finish giving you my powers…”

“You were looking terrible, it looked like it was going to kill you if I did not stop it.” You helped her to her feet and dusted off your gown; your armor had disappeared with the sudden revival of your divine powers. “I have enough strength to carry on, I thank you, dear sister for your generous gift.”

Silence overtook the conversation, but the more you heard the roars of the daemons, the more you wished to complete your task. You watched over Shiva, just to make sure that she had all her bearings together before she could travel. 

“So, this is where we part ways…”

“I guess so…” Shiva stood quiet and looked at the Citadel with somber eyes. “I hope the best for you dear sister, I hope you can save us all from this eternal nightmare…”

“Me too…” 

And with that, Shiva and you exchanged a short embrace and you watched her disappear into the night; she was going to check on Noctis’ progress and see to it that he has the Astrals’ aid just in case your plan isn’t successful. You stood there, in the middle of the dark road, facing the Citadel with a hope running through your heart and mind that there would be a good result after speaking with your old lover.

 

You walked down the long halls of the Citadel, trying to think of ways that you could start the conversation with your old friend and lover. It had been more than ten years that you saw him; you knew that he was present in the world, but you didn’t know what he currently looked like. You only remember him as the last time you saw him, when he was still pure.

You turned the corner of the long hallway and walked into the large hall just before the throne room. You stopped in the center to admire the paintings that told your life story about your family and the Oracle; your (E/C) eyes teared up as you thought back to the days when everyone was at peace — Those days are long gone and are considered taboo in the world that everyone lives in now. Shaking off the old memories, you let out a shaky breath and close your eyes for a moment.

Void. 

Thunder rolls in the distance of the Citadel, the daemons continue to roar, trying to overpower the brewing storm.

The throne room is deathly quiet, it’s unnerving…

Your staff lays before the Lucian throne, bent in half.

Your armor is broken and a piece of your deep lavender gown is saturated in rich crimson blood…

The storm ravishes the one prosperous Crown City.

Everything is swallowed in black…

Your eyes are brimming with tears as you now know the fate of yourself; there’s nothing you can do to change that, you had seen it with your own eyes. Your breath was shaky and you were finding it hard to keep your objective in your mind to keep going.

After taking a moment to come to terms with your fate, you still hoped that there was some fault in your future. You continued to move forward, taking the elevator up to the long hallway that would lead you straight to the throne room. Once you snapped out of it, you began to slowly make your way to the throne room.

The only sound that echoed throughout the dark hallway was the sound of your heels clicking on the polished black marble flooring. It still amazed you to see that some part of your old life was intact from all those years ago; when the attack on Insomnia happened, you were forced to get up and leave. You were lucky to escape with Lady Lunafreya, even if you did part ways after you both made the journey to awake Titan, your brother, the Archian.

You stopped at the throne room doors and sucked in a deep breath. You were still trying to come up with a strategic plan to make your pleas successful; you also dreaded confronting an old part of your life and meeting your inevitable future.

“For the future…”

You placed a shaky hand on the doors and pushed both open with all the strength you had. They made no noise as they slowly swung open; you walked in with them and your presence was immediately known with the sound of your heels.

“I knew I would find you here…”

You slowly approached the bottom stairs of the Lucian throne, being cautious of your actions. Your strong (E/C)-eyed gaze looked up at the one and only Ardyn Lucis Caelum, your long time friend and lover. 

His smile was sly and mischievous, making you tense up at his intensions of this sudden visit. He sat in the Lucian throne like it was always his; he disrespected the old Lucian Kings in every way possible. His attire was a little damp from the light rain that came in through the large hole in the wall to the right of the throne. His deep amber gaze held something that you hadn’t seen him have since you had been separated all those millennia ago: sorrow and solace.

“(Y/N), it’s a surprise to see you here…” He rose from the throne, but did not dare move a muscle as you simply stared at him with a soft, but cautious gaze. You both stood in silence; the storm poured buckets of rain down on the ruined city. “I must say… I haven’t seen you in many, many years, but those years have been very kind to you…”

His smile stayed on his lips, encouraging you to bring one to your soft ones. He inspected your being very closely as you just stood there, thinking of what your next words would be. It was very awkward to be in each other’s presence once again, but you knew that this small grace of peace between you two would be short-lived.

“I thank you for your kind words, Ardyn. I can say the same for you.” You gestured to him as he just nodded, trying to display his charismatic personality. “It has been a very long time since we have seen each other; I must say I have missed you…”

Ardyn paced back and forth to one side of the stairs to another, debating if he wanted to descend them or not; if he did, you thought that it would mean that he is no longer king. You took this kind moment to take a couple of steps up the stairs, trying to test how treacherous the waters are between you and him.

“I can also say the same. We last saw each other here; we sat in the royal gardens — I remember the day as if it were just yesterday — you were reading to me one of your elaborate books while you laid your head on my chest; I played with your luscious (E/C) locks… oh how soft they were. That day was the last day I thought I would ever see you again… but I was wrong, my fate was wrong from that moment on, but you must’ve known that, didn’t you? With your divine powers to see and tell others of their fate?”

You stopped mid stairs and looked at him with a calm face: “I didn’t know your exact fate at the time; I remembered that you told me that you loved to live in the moment, not to worry about the fate of yourself or others or even think about the future, so I never read yours…” You looked away from him just to inspect the crystal that hangs above the throne by chains. “I’m glad you also remember that day as well.”

“I see… well I am just glad that you are okay and still thriving as your old self. I thought you would at least change your appearance through the years, but I guess you must like the one you possess.” He hinted at your same appearance, “But that’s not for me to decide, is it? I must say that I do love the look.”

“Thank you, I only keep the original form I was given to walk among the mortals; they wouldn’t know what to do if they knew that a goddess, and Astral, walks among them.” You laugh, trying to get him more relaxed and make him see that you are trying to be peaceful.

“I can see…” He paused for a short moment, like he was thinking of what he wanted to say, “But let’s get back to that memory… That was the day I was banished from the beloved Crown City. The city I built for you and me to live in for the rest of our days. Your family, the Astrals had banished me and I was left with the darkness that consumed me. I was too tainted to be accepted by the Astrals and by the crystal who granted me power to heal people who were affected by the starscourage. All of that happened and you stood idly by, letting them do the things they done to me, your love.”

You stood silent, trying to not let the conversation go so sour so quickly. You advanced up the stairs and stopped on the mid-balcony, looking at Ardyn trying to compose himself and not reveal his anger to you. You twiddled with your fingers in front of you as you closed your eyes, trying to not think about what your family had done.

“Ardyn… I did not know that they would do such a thing. I - I was very young at the time and they never disclosed any important information to me; I was just beginning to master my powers and take responsibility. I did not know of your fate until Bahamut had told me; I was broken about you and they refused to let me to see you. It was not your fault that you were blessed with a kind and compassionate heart that the world had took for granted; you saved them and they turn their backs to you…” You paused, trying to not let yourself release the tears you had been holding in, “You carried a heavy burden for the sake of the people and I am forever thankful for that, but if you had let me share your burden, you would have still known peace and greatness… We would still be together…”

Ardyn froze in his place and turned to look at you, his eyes showing the fire you were sparking in him. He looked down on you and you could see what the darkness had done to him; he was no longer the kind and compassionate man you had fell in love with all those years ago; he was now a man with no heart, the sadness in his eyes was still there, but it just was less genuine.

“You let them control you. You let them banish me instead of welcoming me into the heavens with open arms… They told me that I was too impure to be accepted, that I was made immortal by carrying the starscourage. The next man to take the throne ostracized me and everyone turned their backs on me… Those fools didn't take the chance to understand that I was the one to save them from the starscourage!” Ardyn's voice raised and the sound of his voice made some of the fragile walls rattle, releasing loose pebbles from the cracked marble. “You turned your back on me when I needed you the most…”

You brought your hands up to your chest, trying to sooth your own being while also trying to defuse Ardyn's explosive voice. “Ardyn, I was left alone to stew in my own thoughts about what had happened to you; I tried to find a trace of you, something to bring me peace that you were going to be okay, but there was nothing...” You took a deep breath and swayed a bit to release the nerves you had built up inside you. “Ardyn, the starscourage was never meant for you to carry all by yourself… I wished to help you carry the burden before it had worsened, but you rejected my help. I come to you now to plead to you once more: Ardyn please let me help you carry the burden of the starscourage, I cannot bare to see you in pain much longer… The longer the starscourage stays in this world, I grow weaker with each passing year…”

Ardyn went to the throne and took a seat, looking at you with disbelief and anger. “ I knew you didn't come here just for me… you want something for yourself and the people, well what's left of them…” His fingers danced on the marble arm of the throne, creating a rhythmic thumping that echoed throughout the vast room.

“Ardyn this has gone on long enough. I loved you and I still do, but what you are doing to the world… to me… It needs to stop, I can't take it anymore. I beg of you to lift the starscourage for my sake… for the sake of our future…” You let a few tears slip down your flushed cheeks as you looked up at the quiet man. You could feel Shiva's power leaving you and you were becoming tired.

“If I do it; if I cure the world of the starscourage once more, will you tell me my future? Our future?” He questioned you as you just nodded in response; his tone was more calmer and you could visually see that he was cooling down. It seemed that your presence was making him second guess his motives for his plan of revenge; in your mind, you kept repeating that peace was a possible thing in this very moment. “I want to know the life I will live with you if I do this; after all of this is said and done.”

“I will need to make some type of physical contact with you in order for this to work properly.” 

Ardyn rose from his throne once again and descended the stairs to meet you on middle of the staircase. He stood a few feet away from you, but you had him come closer. He towered over you and the smell of rain radiated off of him and it attacked your nose with a wondrous scent that made you want to just embrace him forever. He looked down at you and a small smirk appeared on his lips. 

“We have not been this close in a while… It just makes you miss the old days, does it not?”

“I have missed you everyday that I have been awake. I was the only Astral not to slumber these past millennia. I thought of you every single minute of every single day that I had roamed the Eos. I hope that our future is just as prosperous or more so than before we were separated… I look forward to seeing our future together…”

Letting your words linger in the air for a moment, you raised one of your hands to caress his cheek, feeling his slight stubble on his face. Once you touched his face, he leaned his head into your hand and shut his eyes for just a moment; he had finally reverted back to the old ways of when you two were together, it felt nice to know that you still had this effect on him, even through all the things you and the other Astrals had done to him. Oh how you missed these moments…

Dawn crawls over the horizon.

The storm is gone. The endless night, turned into day.

Ardyn lays upon the ground, motionless; you lay over his body, he's cold and fading into the dawn…

Your cries are heard over the sweet sound of the birds singing from the rubble of the once prosperous city…

“Please don't go…” You cry…

But he’s already gone.

Your eyes quickly fluttered open to see Ardyn staring you down, a form of hope and desperation clear in those rich amber eyes of his. He still finds comfort in the palm of your hand, but he feels cold.

“What did you see?”

You were speechless; your heart was racing in your chest and you felt dizzy; you felt yourself lean slightly backwards from him, not knowing what to say. You were for certain that you had seen something that was wrong to the moment, but it was true; it came from your very own divine powers; there is always a hidden meaning to your tellings, but it was hard for you to see it. You stared back up at him with astonishment, trying to take in every little detail that you could before something terrible happens.

“Ardyn, it - it was beautiful…” The large lie rolled off your tongue and tasted like poison while his ears were singing at the sudden reveal. “We built up Insomnia back to its prosperous state and you were the king, and I was your queen. We were the same as we were those many years ago: in love and inseparable; I believe that I was with your child in the future, it was hard to tell… Ardyn, we were immortal and we would live together for eternity…”

A faint smile appeared on your lips as you continued to caress his face. He returned the smile and a small laugh escaped his lips. “That’s what you saw? We were at peace?” all these questions felt like an interrogation, “You said that we might have had a child on the way? It truly sounds to good to be true…”

“Think of the future as a gift from me to you for all the good you have strived to do and the goodness that lies in your heart.”

Your smile grew with his and with the steady rainfall and the low rumbles of thunder you two had leaned closer into each other; his hands found your waist and cheek while yours found themselves wrapped tightly around his neck like you always did and you closed the gap between you two.

The kiss was… sweet, but bitter. You both moved in sync but it felt like you both were on a different level. They way he held you was different; he never had any type of gap between the two of you when you shared a kiss, even a short one; in the moment now, your chests only slightly grazed one another and his grip on you was loose.

With the storm picking up in the dark sky, you slowly separated, your lips still lightly grazing one another; his warm breath mixed with yours as you both stood there. You both stared into each other's eyes, waiting for something to come along to speak about. There was a certain tension building in the room and you knew that something terrible is going to happen to the both of you.

But with a loud clap of thunder you felt a sharp pain rip through your abdomen, forcing a sudden gasp and a scream of pain from your parted lips. You stared him done was you saw that it was him to inflict the sudden pain upon you. Looking down, there lies his ancient dagger, buried to the hilt in your abdomen; your warm crimson blood bloomed in the form of a flower around the wound, your lavender gown soaking it all up the best it could.You felt yourself fall against him; he held you upwards by gripping the sides of your arms very roughly. Still being very close to him, you saw that his eyes were void of emotion; it scared you.

Without thinking about anything else but your safety, you quickly manifested your staff and went to stab him back, but he shoved you to the floor and snatched your divine weapon away from you and bent it in half over his knee and tossed it aside; you felt yourself weaken even further, due to the destruction of your weapon, your power was invested in it and now you couldn’t use it.

You did your best to scoot away from him, but he stepped on a bloodied part of your gown and it ripped, exposing your bare leg. Your breathing was rapid, matching the beat of your heart. You never knew that he was capable of this; you never knew that he had the power to hurt you. He approached you and stood over you, anger clear in his face.

“Youknow, I love you so very much and I paid attention to every little thing you did such as when you tap your foot when you're happy, you suck your lips inward when you are impatient, your eyes dim in color and you lean backwards ever so slightly when you lie…” Ardyn bent down to your level and got close to you just to pull the dagger out of your abdomen; the slow flow of your blood was now quicken with it removal and the pain was being to become unbearable. “There is no peace for me, is there? Tell me! I want the truth! What did you see?”

You flinched at his loud voice, making you fear him more and more by the minute. You felt yourself shrink to the size of a child before him; the roles of the universe were switched: he was the god and you were the mere mortal that stood judgement before him. You pressed down on the mortal wound, but your blood was oozing out between your fingers. 

“I-I was trying to s-save you from m-more pain… I could not t-tell you the truth, f-for it will hurt the both of us…”

“You think I can not handle pain?” He roughly grilled your forearm and your pain increased when you looked at Ardyn. 

His eyes oozed a black tar and ran down his face, his amber irises were no longer a warm amber but a rich yellow among blackness. His mouth dripped the black tar, but he treated it like nothing. Black veins were visible through his much paler skin. You arm was turning pale and black veins were branching off from one another; you tried to break away from his grip but the pain only got worse. Your mind was getting horrific images of the void that Ardyn vowed years ago to protect people from. 

“Why do you scream? You beg me to share my burden and here you are screaming in pain for me to take it back. I know how to live and deal with pain, I’ve lived with pain for many, many, years...; You know nothing of it. Now, I will only ask one more time: What did you see?”

His grip was gone and you brought it to your wound. “You died… Noctis had s-succeeded in reclaiming his throne and dawn had risen once again…” You paused to catch your shallow breath, “In your last moments, I laid over your body, begging you not to leave me, but through my relentless cries, I did not see that you had already left me…”

The room was consumed with silence. Ardyn’s physical state had reverted back to its old state and you struggled to keep your dim (E/C) eyes open. He stared at you with something swirling in his gaze that annoyed you; you couldn't name it.

“You d-died and you left me when I needed you the most…” You threw his words in his face as he just watched you cough up your own blood.

The rain poured harder down in the city and it fitted the mood of the room. “I could have handled that…” His voice was small as a child's and it hurt you more to see him like this. “You, knew this was going to happen, did you not?” He gestured to your pale, bloodied form before him.

You only nodded in response. “I knew what I w-was walking into… Once I see something, it is f-final; it is s-simply f-fate…” You tried to sit up more, but the pain you were experiencing was unbearable, so you just laid flat on the ground. “I knew fr-from the beginning that our st-story was not going to be a happy ending…”

Ardyn released a heavy sigh and moved to your side; he scooped you up in his arms, not caring if you were going to bleed all over him. You stifled a scream of pain as he adjusted you in his lap, so that your head was on arm and your torso in his lap. You stared up at the black ceiling, the once luxurious chandeliers were broken and some of the crystals had fallen off. 

“Do not dare say that; saying that is like saying that what we had together was a waste of time.” Ardyn was getting worked up once more, but not at you, but at fate and your powers. 

“You must see our situation, Ardyn… I was a divine goddess, one of the lesser, but most powerful Astrals and you… you were a mortal King that had a kind heart that no one could deny. Our f-first sign was the st-starscourage… you healed too many and never yourself and so you became tainted and disowned of divine power… I was gifted with a power that was a magnificent gift and a terrible curse… We were t-tragedies th-that found one another… Now this terrible s-situation…”

Ardyn pulled you closer to him as he saw your eyes were fluttering open and closed; you were struggling to remain in the land of the living. He rocked you back and forth, trying to sooth you, but it was already too late, you were slipping right through his fingers.

“We may have been tragedies, but our love was the best thing to come from it. I would do the things I have done over and over again if it meant that I would meet you every single time.” Ardyn leaned down to tell you as he noticed your breathing was slowing. 

“You know what is so comical about my powers? They work in myst-sterious ways… Even t-though I read your fate, the r-roles were sw-switched… You will b-be m-mourning me af-after tonight…”

“Do not say that, it makes me feel horrible inside.”

The thunder in the sky was just as loud as the daemons who roamed outside. The rain poured down on the Citadel, getting inside by the giant hole in the wall. The flashes of lightning were rapid and very bright. The whole night was getting uncontrollable.

“Ardyn… m-my d-death is n-not y-your fault… it is m-mine a-alone, f-for you d-did not know… only me…” 

Your heart beat was getting slower and slower and you were beginning to feel numb all over your body; the pain in your abdomen was lessened by the effects of massive blood loss. You did your best to wipe your bloodied hand on a clean part of your gown before bringing it up to caress Ardyn’s face one last time. 

“It is time for me to leave this world…I love you, Ardyn… I hope to see you in the next world…”

Your faint smile broke Ardyn. He cradled your hands in his and you saw a stray tear roll down his face; he had never cried in front of you before, to witness it now… you just hoped that you both would find peace in the afterlife. His lip quivered and he shook his head while he watched you draw your last couple breaths. You stared up at him with your glossy (E/C) irises that were now dim.

“G-Give m-me one l-last k-kiss before I g-go… t-take m-my breath a-away…”

Ardyn complied with your last wish and slowly leaned down and connected his soft lips with your cold ones. This kiss had a different tone than the first one you shared earlier; this one had felt just right. You felt as if you were kissing him for the first time, it was magical to you. He caressed your face and his grip on you was tight; his chest met yours and you finally felt like you were both on the same level. He was gentle, treating you if you were porcelain.

Once you both separated, all that was heard was his soft breaths. His eyes looked at your face to see that your eyes remained closed and your warm breath no longer warmed the tip of his nose. Ardyn scanned over your face and listened closely for any signs of life still in you, but he was left with nothing. He lightly shook you, thinking that you had only fallen asleep for just a moment, but he was only fooling himself.

“(Y/N), my love? (Y/N)? Hey darling, wake up… hey come on, now is not the time to be funny…”

The panic in his voice was evident as he continued to hold you in his arms. Your lukewarm crimson blood covered his clothing, but he did not care about his comfort, only yours at the moment.

“(Y/N), love, please do not do this to me… Please, don’t go…”

Ardyn began to break down for the first time in many years since he found out he was rejected from heaven. His tears hit your once lavender gown and was soaked into the bloodied fabric. His sobs were loud and echoed throughout the throne room; the storm was raging on, matching the intensity of the situation inside the Citadel.

He rested his head upon your silent chest and regretted the very events that had happened there that night. He had let his appetite for revenge get the better of him and he ended up killing the one person that had still given himself hope for a better future for himself. He knew that he was immortal and that he would need to carry on his plan in order to finally find peace, so he stood up and picked up your limp body and carried you up to the throne, but he did sit on it, instead, he sat before it, still holding onto you. 

He brushed his fingers through your damp hair with a sad smile on his face; the position of you two brought him back to the old days, unfortunately, but he no longer let your death bother him. He pushed his feelings for you aside and let his cruel personality take over him once more; he knew that this was the only way to not let himself fail at a chance for peace.

“Rest easy, my love, I will join you shortly…”


	31. You're Anything But That (Ignis Scientia/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

CRASH.

You quickly rose from your seat at the table and turned in the direction of where the loud crash came from. You (E/C) irises landed on your boyfriend Ignis, laying on the floor surrounded by shattered plates while the other person tried to help him up, but he had swatted his hand away.

“Ignis!”

Quickly rushing to his aid, you couldn’t only think about his well-being in the moment. You stepped over the large shards of glass and crouched down to Ignis’ eye level. You stared at his opaque spectacles with a sad expression; you were glad that he couldn’t see the growing frown upon your lips.

“Ignis, are you alright? You look like you took a hard fall just a minute ago.” You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, letting him know that you were in his presence; his left arm quickly latched onto your wrist, confirming your presence by holding on tightly. His head was moving around frantically, looking down at the ground around him, but he let out a heavy sigh and gave up turning his head.

Although Noctis, you, and the rest of the boys made it out of Altissia alive, everyone was affected by the traumatic event that took place there, but not as bad as Ignis. He had lost his sight while helping the citizens of Altissia evacuate the ruined city and fighting off the Imperials that tried to ruin Noctis and Leviathan's bonding ritual. You saw it happen with your very own eyes and you helped him through it all the way up to now.

“I’m quite alright, I just did not expect to run into anyone,” He paused his other hand as moving across the floor, looking for his Altissian cane, “I am guessing by the loud crash that I made a mess, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry it’s okay; I’ll pay for it. Let’s just get you up and off the floor so I can look at you further.” You nodded your head to confirm your actions, but you had forgotten for a split second that he couldn’t see that, so you reached for his gloved hand instead, but when you made contact with his hand, he pulled away from you. “What’s wrong?”

“I can get up myself, but thank you for your help.” Ignis ran his hand across the hardwood flooring, looking for a safe place to put his hand, but he had managed to cut his palm on a small shard, “Oh blessed Six…”

“Oh Ignis, you hurt yourself, let me just help you. I’m not asking, I’m telling you…” You took hold of his other hand and pulled him up off the floor. You dusted off the small shards of glass and dirt from his suit and turned towards the man who had bumped into him; he handed you his cane and a small rag for his bleeding hand. You gave he a small thank you and began to lead him out of the diner and out to the public benches.

You gently sat him down on the bench and began to inspect his bleeding hand. You could feel him directing his gaze towards you, but you didn’t dare look up. Even though he didn’t have his eye sight, you still felt that his stare was still intimidating.

“Well, the good news is that you won’t need stitches, but I will tell you that you can’t use this hand extensively over the next couple of days; you’ll want to make sure your hand is fully recovered before you do any handsy activities.” You told him, but he chose to remain silent. There was a slight tension in the air, but you didn’t know how to properly address it.

“I’m sorry… for the mess I made back there. I should have just remained seated until Gladio or Prompto came to collect me…” His voice was hushed and his head was tilted downwards, as if he was looking at his shoes. You were wrapping his hand in the rag while his other tightly gripped his cane. “I’m still trying to adjust to my eyesight being gone, that’s all.”

“Ignis… it’s okay, you don’t need to worry about it. I’ll send Prompto back there tomorrow before we take the train to Tenebrae to pay for the stuff. I can’t say that I fully understand what you are going through, but I can say that it’s not your fault.” 

“Don’t say that, please…” He paused, letting a soft sigh crawl from his between his lips, “I know that my blindness is not entirely my fault, but it is done and I hate to say it, but the way the doctor back in Altissia described my injuries, I don’t see myself making a full recovery. I know the rest of the boys will want to continue on their journey to retrieve the crystal, but I know they will put it on hold for me and I don’t want that.” His voice was getting stronger, “I am strong enough to continue with them, but I know I am at a great disadvantage; if I can not physically fight with the rest, then I put them at risk as well… so if my blindness proves to be a burden to the rest of you, then I will bow out of the journey and meet you all back in Lucis, at Cape Caeum.”

Small tears were crawling down your cheeks at the Ignis’ own thoughts about his injuries. Your hands came up to wipe them away, but you knew there would be more after the first couple of wipes, so you gave up hiding them. Ignis stayed quiet after giving his thoughts on his own problems, but you knew he was waiting for a response.

Without thinking, you cupped his face and brought your soft lips to his. He was taken back by the sudden feel of your lips on his, but he melted in your hands after a couple of seconds. His hands came to rest on your hips while one of yours crept to the nape of his neck while the other stayed glued to his cheek; you ran your thumb over the bottom part of his scarring and it made you shudder, thinking about the amount of pain it must’ve cause him during the moment.

You pulled away ever so slightly, resting your forehead against his. You warm breath was mixing with his as you felt him run his hands up your waist all the way to your shoulders. Your tears were subsiding, but the sadness you were filled with was still weighing heavy on you.

“Ignis, you will never be a burden to the others… to me. I will always be there beside you, because I care for you and I love you deeply. I will support you in anything that you choose to do, I just want you to know that.” Your voice was a hush whisper, almost inaudible. Your lips grazed his wth each word you spoke; you never really broke away from his lips. You meant every word that you said; you loved Ignis dearly and you would be damned if you were going to let a life-altering injury split you two apart.

Ignis was speechless. His forehead still rested against yours and you could still feel his warm breath on your face. Your vibrant (E/C) irises stared at his spectacles; you could faintly see his damaged irises through the black tint. They were a stormy grey and they moved ever so slightly, as if they were still reverting back to old observing patterns.

“What’s wrong Iggy? Cat got your tongue?” You lightly chuckled at your own words, trying to not let the moment get any sadder than it already was. Your hands came off of Ignis and came to brush your (H/C) locks behind your ears and dry your cheeks with your sleeves.

“No, I—I uh…” Ignis was truly speechless and it made you laugh. “I thank you for your kind words, they comfort me really. I’m happy to say that I love you too; I am the only that can keep up with your antics.” He smiled and ran his gloved hand through your hair before bringing it to your cheek; he hesitated, not fully knowing where he was placing his hand, but your guided him.

“Well, like I said. I’m with you for life, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me cause I love you too much to let you go.” 

“I’m glad you feel the same way as well…” Ignis turned away from you for just a split second before bringing himself back to kiss you. His lips made their mark and he was gentle. You both moved in sync, there wasn’t one moment that you didn’t match each other’s pace or passion. The kiss was sweet and it was definitely one of your favorites.

“Just know that you won’t ever be alone, Iggy. I got your back like you got mine…” You told him after the kiss. You grabbed his unwounded hand and gave it a firm squeeze, “Now let’s head back to the train cabins, the boys are probably still up wondering where we are…” You smiled along with Ignis as you helped him stand up from the bench and walk towards the train.

“Maybe not, they do have a big task toward before we part, they are most likely getting rest, hopefully…”

“Oh Ignis, worry about yourself for once, they’re big boys, I’m pretty sure they can monitor themselves and be responsible…”

You and Ignis both stopped in your tracks and looked at each other before chuckling about what you just said. You laughed all the way back to the train where you found out that the boys were indeed sleeping in their beds, with the exception of Gladio staying up to watch over Noctis and wait for you and Ignis to get back.

From that night on, you held up your promise to always be there for Ignis, no matter how much things try to separate you or trouble you. You loved that man to death and you would be damned if you were going to let anything happen to him.


	32. For You (Gladio Amicitia/Reader) (Final Fantasy XV)

You were mad—no, that’s an understatement—you were pissed. Your tightly balled fists pounded on the door that belonged to the room the boys were staying at in the Leville. You tried your best to control yourself, just long enough until you got in the room, but you were struggling. You heard lots of shuffling coming from the other side of the door, some of the noise was hushed voices and some were things being moved around.

After a few minutes of shuffling, the noises stopped and footsteps approached the door and in one swift moment, the door opened to reveal Prompto. He had a large smile on his face, but it disappeared at the sight of your angry expression.

“(Y/N), hey. What’s—”

“Move.”

You shoved passed Prompto, brushing against his shoulder as you entered the room. You didn’t mean to sound angry with Prompto—he wasn’t the one you were mad with—but he was in the way of entering the room, so you had to get to show him that you weren’t in the mood to play around.

You entered the room to see Gladio and Noctis, sitting on the beds, their wide eyes glued to the screens of their phones, ignoring your presence. You let out a large cough and both of them looked at you with surprise.

“Hey (Y/N), was that you pounding on the door?” Noctis asked curiously as you ignored his question and stared directly at Gladio. Noctis could feel the tension in the room building, so he carefully rose from the bed and looked over towards Prompto then back at you, waiting for you to say something.

“Noctis, can you and Prompto leave the room? Me and Gladio need to have a talk.” You tone was stern and your stare was enough to kill someone. 

“Uh… yeah, that’s fine, we’ll uh, we’ll just go find Ignis and see if he needs any help… Uh Bye Gladio!”

Prompto and Noctis caught on fast and hauled ass out of the room. They knew what you were like when you were angry; they’ve seen you like this many times, but never this type of angry. Once they exited the room and closed the door, you let it rip into Gladio.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Gladio just stared at you with a blank expression on his face. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed; he placed his hands on his lap and kept his feet planted firmly on the carpet floor. He didn’t look to be bothered by your anger towards him—it was like he was expecting this to happen.

“What are you talking about, exactly?”

“What am I talking about? I’m talking about your little “trip” to Taeplar Crag with Cor to fight Gilgamesh.” You stared him down while he chose to avert his gaze to his scuffed black boots. The tension in the room was at an all time high and it was killing you; you just wanted Gladio to come clean about his little disappearance a couple weeks ago. You wanted to know why we didn’t just tell you where he was going and why he would ever think of doing such a thing. 

“I knew you would find out sooner or later…” Gladio let out a defeated sigh and chose to bring his amber gaze back to your fiery (E/C) irises. “Look, I know I have a lot to explain—”

“Damn right you do.” You blurted out before silencing yourself. You knew that you had to give him a chance to explain himself, no matter how bad you just wanted to attack him.

“Well can I do that then without you blowing up on me?” Gladio’s voice came out strong and stern just like yours; he didn’t want to match your level of anger, but you weren’t making it any easier on him in the moment. 

You just let out a soft sigh and rolled your eyes. You walked over to the dresser and leaned up against it, crossing your arms and and feet. You were getting comfortable; you wanted to hear his explanation for ditching you when you needed him most.

“You saw that I got my ass handed to me by the High Commander… I didn’t stand a chance; I realized that I never would unless I got more power. After that, I called up Cor and asked him to help me get more power so I could prove myself worthy of being Noctis’ Sworn Shield. Cor suggested that I take on the trial of Gilgamesh, so that’s what I did.” Gladio paused and looked at you; his gaze was hardened, but you knew that he wasn’t really angry at you or anything. He told you himself that he could never get upset with you. “I took the trial of Gilgamesh to prove myself worthy of protecting Noctis. I knew exactly what I was risking when I took up the challenge.”

You let out a heavy sigh as you thought about his reason. You knew that it was his job to fend off any danger that was to come to Noctis’ way—he was supposed to give his life for Noctis’ if a dangerous situation ever called for it. While you stared at him, you had to keep reminding yourself that your feelings for him were starting to become an overwhelming obstacle during this journey and sooner or later you would need to overcome it.

As you gave his reason one last thought you decided to reject it—you knew that he was a pretty smart guy, but you just couldn’t believe how he made this incredibly stupid decision. “So you mean to tell me that you got your ass handed to you by a human with a demonic advancement and that gives you the idea to go challange an immortal to prove to yourself that you are truly worthy of being the Chosen King’s Sworn Shield?” You just scoffed and looked down at the dark carpet. “Gladio, I know you’re a smart guy, but sometimes you just make very stupid decisions, I swear…”  
“I managed to make it back in one piece.”

You let out a cold laugh as your arms came unfolded to point towards his forehead and exposed chest; on his delicate skin, large and defined, were scars from him victorious fight with Gilgamesh. He shifted a bit on his spot on his bed as you finally pointed out one of his permanent trophies he earned from his victory. 

“Yeah… just barely. Gladio what would’ve happened if Gilgamesh cut just a little deeper into your chest? By the look of how nasty that scar is, if he just pushed on his blade a couple more inches, he would’ve nicked your heart and you could’ve died.” You shook your head as you pointed to his scar on his forehead. “Same with the scar on your forehead. If he was closer to you and his swing was more forceful, he could’ve decapitated you… Oh Six, Gladio…”

You worked yourself up once more, but this time you weren’t filled with anger, but anxiety. You pushed yourself off of the dresser and made your way over to Noctis’ bed and took a seat facing Gladio. Tears were beginning to prick your dry eyes and you were feeling your cheeks heat up—you never cried in front of anyone, not your parents, not the boys, no one, so you were a bit embarrassed to start crying in front of Gladio.

Gladio didn’t move a muscle for a couple of moments, leaving the small hotel room in silence, with the exception of your small sniffles. When he felt that the time was right to move and make adjustments to his sitting position, got up and sat next to you on Noctis’ bed and chose to remain silent; he was searching for the right words since every single word that he previously spoke made you upset.

“Gladio, I understand that it’s your job to protect Noctis with your life, but sometimes you don’t think things all the way through. If you’re Noctis’ Sworn Shield, you do realize that you left him defenseless and vulnerable when you left on a personal matter? He could’ve died while you were trying to prove yourself worthy of protecting him, that’s doesn’t sound right, does it?” You paused to wipe away a couple stray tears that crawled down your flushed cheeks. “Me and the rest of the boys wouldn’t have even known if you had died or not since you didn’t even tell us where you were going. Gladio, if you had died down there, the boys wouldn’t know what to do with themselves… I wouldn’t know what to do with myself…”

“I didn’t do it just for Noctis…” Gladio paused and turned to look at you beside him, “I did it also for you.”

You stopped in your tracks and looked at the inked man beside you as if he just slapped you. Your tears continued to fall, but at a much slower pace; Gladio looked at your flushed face, but said nothing as he just let you soak in what he just said. You were trying to decide if he just said that to make you feel better about the situation or if he really meant it, but whatever he was trying to tell you, it made you remain silent for a couple moments.

“My main job is to protect Noctis, but I’m also supposed to protect the ones I love and hold closest to my heart and (Y/N), you’re one of them.” Gladio, slowly reached for your hand on your lap and gently scooped it up in his large one. He gave it a firm squeeze before he continued, “I needed to prove myself worthy of being Noctis’ Sworn Shield because I also had to see if I was worthy of protecting you as well. (Y/N), if something were to happen to you on this journey and it what could’ve happened to you could have been prevented, I don’t think I could live with myself. I… I love you too let anything happen to you, (Y/N).”

You heart hopped, skipped, and jumped a whole beat the moment those three words came out of his mouth. You turned to look at him as he was already looking at you. Your watery (E/C) eyes searched his face for some type of recognition that he was pulling a prank on you, but there wasn’t a trace.

Slowly, but surely, you felt yourself leaning in closer towards Gladio as he was doing the same to you. With you two being just inches apart, you could feel his warm breath on your lips. With you two being this close to each other, you never really noticed the different shades of amber that made his eyes so mesmerizing; you noted how the dark flecks of amber radiated out of his pupil and outwards to fade into a lighter shade of amber. After a couple moments of admiring every detail on each other’s face, Gladio closed the gap and you felt the whole world of Eos stand still for a moment.

The kiss was sweet and full of passion and desire. You two moved in sync, like you two were a lost pair that were united once more. Gladio’s hand let go of yours and trailed up your arm slowly all the way to your shoulder and came to rest on the curve of your jaw, tilting your head up ever-so-slightly to get a better angle. Your hands wandered to the nape of his neck and gently pulled him closer so that you two were so far apart. It felt so magical to you that you were for certain that you were dreaming of this exact moment while you slept.

Gladio slowly pulled away from you and rested his forehead against yours. Your breath was a bit uneven, but you were for sure that it was going to return any moment. Gladio’s free hand came up to run his calloused thumb under your eye to dry the stray tear that was being to roll down your cheek.

“Gladio… you don’t know how long I waited for this moment…” You allowed yourself a small chuckle as you closed your eyes for a moment. “Well not this exact moment, but the confession of feelings and the kiss… It was something, really.” You pulled away from him and dried your face before turned to face he once more.

“I’ve had feelings for you the moment you took your seat in the Regalia at the Citadel. I don’t know how long you’ve been waiting but it felt like a lifetime before this moment.” He laughed a bit nervously as you came to let your back hit Noctis’ bed. He followed suit and like a magnet, you crawled over to him and snuggled into his side; you both stared at the ceiling with big grins on your faces.

“I can say that’s around the same time my love for you grew as well…” You confessed. “Well now that the tough part is out of the way, Gladio, if we are going to move forward together on this journey, just try to promise me one thing okay? Promise me that you won’t ever abandon me ever again. I don’t think I can live another day knowing that you aren’t there to make my day better.”

“I promise.” 

Gladio planted a kiss on the crown of your head as you rested your head on his chest. You rubbed small circles on his exposed chest; you ran your delicate fingers across the large scar. The slightly risen skin was much smoother and pinker than the rest of his chest, it most definitely stood out. Gladio slowly dragged his calloused fingers up and down your arm, giving you the slight chills with how his rough fingertips felt against your soft skin.

You both laid there for a while, not saying a word to each other, just enjoying each other’s company. Your eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and you were about to give your eyes a rest when you heard three loud pounds on the door; that’s when you reminded yourself that you had practically kicked Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis out of their room just to argue with Gladio.

“Uh… you guys alright in there? It’s pretty quiet in there and I wanna know if you guys are okay.” Prompto’s voice rang loud and clear from the other side of the wooden door. You quickly rose up from your spot on Noctis’ bed and let out a yawn. You looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was close to midnight.

“I completely forgot, I kicked them out of the room… wanna continue our cuddling in my room? You can stay the night.” You offered Gladio as he sat up on the bed and looked at you for a moment and at his bed.

“You bet.”

Without saying a word, he scooped you off Noctis’ bed and walked over to the door and opened it to let in the others before leaving them with a goodnight and shutting the door.


	33. Just Curious... (Author's Note)

Hello fellow readers! Its me, Allyssa. I just wanted to start this off with a big thank you to all of you who have clicked on my book and left kudos. It means a lot to me; it puts a smile on my face every time I check the stats of this book to see that some of you left comments and to see that the hits and kudos have risen. 

Recently, j have been having chronic writer's block which has been limiting my creativity with the type of scenarios I come up with in my head and being able to write them out. It really is annoying cause I have so many ideas for the numerous fandom's I write for and I can't even decide on how I want to start them. All I want to do is ask a small favor from you all. 

All I ask is if you leave a comment about which fandom you like me to start writing for next (you can specify who in the fandom as well) just so I know which fandom is now in more demand. Doing this will also help me beat writer's block quicker and I can get back to writing those amazing stories that you all love.

**Little Side Note: I recently having been replaying MGS:TPP, Uncharted 4, and AC (Syndicate), and looking at some FFXV material, so if you are going to request something within this fandoms, I can possibly help you out with** 

Once again I thank you for viewing my big book of imagines and helping me get out there.

Allyssa


	34. A Quick Note!

Hello my fellow readers!

I know it has been some time since my last update, and some of you are probably thinking that I have abandoned the project completely, but I assure you that I have not abandoned it and I have been working on stuff, but I have been swamped with college homework and other inconveniences.

Anyway, what I would like to say is that I am getting better at managing my time and such to write and I would also like to start taking requests, since my creavity is a little "black and white" at the moment. I'm super excited about it, but I have to mention that its a trial thing since I have never done it before.

If you have a scenario on your mind for one of the characters in one of the fandom's that I write about and you wanna see it writen, feel free to request it either on here by sending me a message or leaving a comment on the main book, sending me a message on my tumblr which is: @final-fantasy-XV-imagines , or on my Quotev account: Lil_Lyssa2000

I hope that you guys are still enjoying my writing and I hope to here more from you all! 


	35. Unexpected Turns (Big Boss/Reader) (Metal Gear Solid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: it is REALLY long! (8865 words) 
> 
> You've been warned!
> 
> ****Just to put this out there: this was a request from my Quotev account. It was a general request with characters, I came up with the idea based around the female character****

Katayama’s calloused finger gently caressed the trigger of her Brennan LRS, familiarizing herself once again with the small piece of metal that slightly curved to cradle her finger. Her honey irises looked over her ivory-colored sniper rifle, making sure that every piece was in its best condition; she looked through her scope three times to make sure that the loose sand from the gentle winds didn’t scratch her lenses;she then let her fingerless leather-gloved hands travel down the long, cool barrel, twisting the silencer tightly to make sure it was tightly secure. Katayama sat on the cliff overlooking the Soviet’s Central Base Camp, caring for her rifle as if it were her own living, breathing child while Snake looked on it silence; he understood the tender care that she showed towards her rifle, he had experienced the tender feelings during his first couple years as a soldier, now a gun is just a gun to him.

“You ready?” Big Boss’s gruff voice interrupted Katayama’s peaceful thoughts, breaking her long train of thought on how they should go about executing their current mission. Her wandering hands stopped caressing her rifle and her rich honey gaze came up to meet his crystalline blue one, holding his gaze for a moment before looking back to her gun.

“Yes, the quicker you infiltrate their Base Camp, find the prisoners, and extract them, the quicker we will be able to return to Mother Base and finally catch a damn break.” Her Austrian-French accent was thick and heavy, yet every word she spoke was crystal clear to Big Boss. She averted her eyes towards the base and then brought her hardened gaze back to Big Boss; her gaze softened ever so slightly the moment her eyes met back up with his black leather eyepatch and his steel-blue eye. “We have been on call in this desert land for three weeks with no break and our efforts have not been making an impact; we need to take a break and walk away and come back with a better plan.”

Big Boss shook his head and let out a sigh before addressing his partner’s complaints. “Enough with the complaints, you have orders and you’re going to follow them, whether you like it or not. I’ll decide when you can get your relieve, but until I say so, you’re going to be traveling with me.” There was a slight sternness to his tone that made her feel a bit guilty for complaining; he was a hardened soldier with years of experience on the field and she was just an elite assassin with twelve years of experience in limited fields of action, she was honored to fight alongside the legendary soldier who happened to be her ex-target a couple months back.

When he heard no other words leave her mouth, he spoke to her with a simple tone. “Good, I’m glad we’re now on the same page.” Snake’s strict gaze hardened as he turned to look at the base camp while pulling out his Idroid. “Now to debrief the mission details: I will infiltrate the Central Base Camp, find the four prisoners who are holding intel on Skull Face's next moves and motives and extract them without the Soviets spotting us. You will stay in this designated area and provide cover fire, enemy positions, and help me navigate the base. Got it?”

After hearing the mission briefing, Katayama rolled her eyes and went back to loading her rifle with a full magazine. She hated hearing the mission details because she felt that there was no valid reason for her to be assigned to the mission. She enjoyed her alone time back on the base, but whenever Big Boss requests her presence on certain missions, she jumps on the opportunity faster than D-Dog getting onto the helicopter. Ever since Ocelot and Miller cleared her for deployment with Big Boss—she even talked to the legendary man himself before they did—she felt that it was her duty to give her all when she was partnered with him, even on simple missions of extraction endangered animals, she had to keep proving herself worthy to be his partner.

“This mission sounds like a one-man operation to me; why exactly am I here if you can pull this off by yourself? You told me yourself, you prefer to work alone and other people just tend to get in the way. You are the Legendary Soldier, after all.” The quick-witted sniper told him as she let a gentle smirk pull at the corner of her chapped lips. Her soft gaze showed her playful take on the legendary man, but it was only for a second just as Big Boss gave her a stern look before check his equipment.

“You are assigned on this mission, because the base is large and filled with Soviets. I can’t spot them all before they spot me, especially since I don’t know the exact location of the targets. You give me the advantage on the field when you’re up here, scoping the enemies and providing information on things I can’t see or that might be useful. If I didn’t need you, you would be sitting in your solitary cell until Ocelot, Miller, or myself let you out. You’re lucky to be on this mission with me, you’d be in Quiet’s situation right now if I chose her instead of you.” Snake told her as she remained silent, just listening to the battle-hardened soldier speak. He rarely spoke to her on the other missions, but since their long stint in the bone-dry deserts of Afghanistan, it’s the most he’s ever spoken to her.

“Yeah, what about Quiet? How come you didn’t ask that superhuman sniper to accompany you on this mission? I hate to admit it, but she surely is a better sniper than I.” Katayama’s voice trailed off as her mind pulled her off the thoughts of the missions and towards Quiet, her “prison-mate” on Mother Base. She was there longer than Quiet, but their stories are similar: they both had tried to kill Big Boss but were defeated by him and brought back to Mother Base for interrogation.Though she is the only one who talks during their “conversations” Quiet had taken a liking to her as well.

“Quiet doesn’t talk on missions so providing information is difficult on both ends. I chose you because that’s not a problem…” He paused for just a moment, turning to look at Katayama, “Plus, I don’t mind the sarcastic comments and banter from time to time.” 

Katayama’s smile grew on her lips as she shook her head, letting the loose mahogany strains wave in and out of her view. She put a bullet in the chamber of her rifle and stood up from the ground, now looking down at her partner.

“  
ready?” She threw his question back in his face as she made a visor out of her hand as she took one last naked and innocent look at the base before she would look down the barrel of her sniping rifle and take the lives of numerous men to accomplish her mission.   
Snake copied her actions and rose from the ground, coming to stand beside her and follow her gaze; standing beside her, he towered over her. His tall stature shielded her from the sun’s warm rays. While standing on the cliff, looking at the Central Base Camp, Snake lost interest in bland sight and turned to look at his partner, Katayama. 

He had to keep reminding himself that that was all that she was supposed to be to him, a partner. She was a wild card in his deck of companions; he could read every single partner that he’s ever had, but when it came to her, he was as lost as a person with a memory disorder; he knew things that only she would directly tell him or that she indirectly hinted at. Ocelot had said himself that she has a good “poker face” when it came to interrogations, he would know because he’s the master interrogation on Mother Base and had done over two dozen with her. Snake knows, from his own experience, that any type of romantic relationship during war doesn’t last long. She reminded him of all the finer things in his life that seemed impossible to possess; he longed for all those qualities in his life, he longed for   
.

“...Are you listening?” She waved her gloved hand in front of his dazed eye, pulling his mind from dwelling on such complex feelings and thoughts. “I have been calling you for almost two whole minutes; I think all the sounds of loud explosions and gunfire you have experienced over the years is finally taking effect, not to mention your age as well, Snake.” She let out a sharp laugh before bringing the conversation back to the mission.

“I’m going to drop down from this cliff a couple of feet to get a leveled viewpoint where I can survey the base without them spotting me. You can call on me at anytime for intel or to give orders, just remember I am here for you to use me at your disposal.” Without further delaying the mission, Katayama had already picked up her gear and was walking towards her designated sniping nest before she decided to give Snake one last piece of advice: “Snake, just be careful down there; there is only so much I can do from up here.” 

With her words being said, she turned slowly on her heel and continued to make her way down the cliff. The way she spoke the words made her sound like a completely different person compared to how she talks to other people she had to partner with on missions. When she spoke to Snake, she sounded gentle and patient, like she didn’t have an aggressive bone in her body; there was still a stern edge to her soft tone, but it was overpowered by her sudden newfound attitude towards Big Boss. When she spoke to the Diamond Dog soldiers, she was cold, smug, and overall—as some of the Diamond Dogs would dare call her behind her back or in the same room as a very hushed whisper: “a stone-cold psycho bitch”.

Katayama had made her sniping nest right below the cliff her and Big Boss were sitting on. She was shielded from the blazing summer sun and disguised by the thick brush of tumbleweeds. There was plenty of room on the ground for her to lay in the prone position without feeling cramped. When she set up her sniper and peered through the scope, there was no obstructions between her and the Soviet base, besides a few large boulders. This was truly the ideal sniping spot and she knew that she wouldn’t be spotted unless the Soviets were really looking.

While getting into position behind her treasured sniper rifle, Katayama took a minute to clear her mind. She was doing her best to get rid of her own personal thoughts on the mission and replace them with her newfound skills that Ocelot, Miller, and Big Boss taught her before clearing her for deployment.

Before she came to Mother Base, she was known to be an elite assassin to another highly secretive and seclusive organization other than XOF. She was used to execute simple and direct orders which were mostly involving taking out world leaders who were becoming too headstrong and powerful for their own good. You were taught that a target was just a target and they were meant to be taken out, so when she had an order to take someone out, she did it with no questions asked; no matter what method she used—poison, guns, melee or bare hands; she had also took the route of decapitation for one mission—she did whatever needed to be done to complete her orders.

After her failed assassination attempt on Big Boss and being held prisoner on Mother Base for months, Ocelot and Miller both decided to give her a shot at redemption; Ocelot had assessed her skills with weapons and her mental fortitude before teaching her new weaponry skills and training her to resist interrogation techniques as well as training her mind to assess a situation on the battlefield before taking action. Miller had taught her how to properly identify geographical locations, wildlife, and base patterns of the enemies. When Big Boss caught wind of what his two sub-commanders were trying to do with her, he thought he ought to teach her close quarters combat, just as his mentor, The Boss, taught him. All of those long dreadful month of training resulted in her being given looser restrictions around Mother Base and Big Boss’s trust to be one of his elite companions.

As Katayama was lost in her mind of complex thoughts, she was subconsciously keeping a sharp eye on Snake, who was fiddling with it until yours began to vibrate in her holster on her jacket. While still staring him down through the scope, she pulled out her iDroid and answered his call.

“Snake, what is it?”

“Stick your right hand in the air so I know what your exact location is.” Katayama complied with his simple request and quickly raised her right hand in the air above her head and waved it back and forth for a few moments before putting it back down in fear of alerting the Soviets of your presence and position near their base. 

“Got it. From this moment on, we use our code names; im Snake and you’re Shadow.” He informed her of their assigned code names, but his words just went through one ear and right out the other; she was distracted by his sturdy, muscular physique in his Desert Fox uniform through her scope. 

She shook her head a bit roughly and quickly shifted her rifle so the scope was fixed on some random point; When the thoughts wouldn’t leave her mind, she shook her head some more, believing that if she shook it hard enough, the inappropriate thoughts about her partner would just fall out or disappear. She felt weird just having those thoughts about her partner and boss; she always would flirt with everyone she encountered, but it was harmless and she would rarely mean what she said; most the time it was sarcastic comments. But with the Boss, it felt different whenever she made any type of comment that sounded flirty or simply hinting towards suggestive ideas; she had to tell herself that she didn’t care how it came out, but a part of her wanted her to care. Katayama looked up to Snake as a person to idolize and follow, but she felt that there was something about him that pulled her towards him.

“Did you hear me?”

“Oh, uh yes. I did. You are to be referred to as Snake and I Shadow.” Katayama did her best to shake off the intrusive thoughts about her partner and boss, but him reprimanding her about not staying focused while on the battlefield. She told herself to focus on the task at hand before she botches the mission.

“Don’t get distracted. I need you on this with me.”

With a quick nod of her head and a simple response of okay, Katayama readjusted her body and turned her scope a few feet away from Snake to look at the empty field between him and the Soviets base; her honey eyes spotted numerous claymores in the empty field.

“Before you move, at your twelve, you got a minefield filled with claymores. There is a way around them to the east, but it will lead you to a small scouting station with a total of five soldiers. Nothing that you do not have any experience in, I assure you.” 

“Alright, I’ll make my way to the scouts. Stand by for further orders.” Snake quickly hung up his iDroid and began to make his first moves. Katayama let out a frustrated sigh as she didn’t get a chance to respond. She just hated it when people cut her short of a conversation; she was always patient enough to hear the latter’s words but sometimes they would ignore her.

Katayama watched Snake through her scope, making sure he didn’t run into any unexpected trouble. Her calloused finger pressed itself against the cool metal of her rifle; she was doing her best to keep her finger away from the trigger, but it was almost like a instinct to have her finger always on the trigger during a mission.

Snake had made it to the scout station and hid behind a boulder, peeking his head out every once and awhile to keep tabs on the enemies. His hardened gaze turned towards Katayama’s direction and she seen it as a form of communication.

Picking up her iDroid, Katayama dialed Snake’s frequency and immediately began discussing the execution of the soldiers. “Take them all out? Or leave one for interrogation? I suggest the latter, if we interrogate one, we might find out the prisoners location and make our mission easier or shorter.”

“All but one.” Snake replied and peeked over the boulder once more to get a look at the soldier’s position. “I want you to take out the one far north of my position and the one at the radio. We don’t need them calling for reinforcements before we get into the base. I’ll take out the two closest to me, if the last one tries to run, wound him.” 

“Fatal or superficial?” Katayama asked him with curiosity plain in her tone; she felt herself reverting back to her old styles of dealing with enemies, but she kept telling herself that she could control it.

“Superficial.”

“You really know how to take the fun out of everything, don’t you?”

Snake scoffed and readied his silenced Geist P3 pistol in his hands; after checking the chamber for a round, Snake spoke to Katayama in a firm tone. “Start with the furthest one; i’ll go on your shot.”

Katayama left her iDroid on and set it next to her as she readied herself behind her sniper rifle. Her finger quickly latched onto the trigger like a magnet while her gaze came to focus on the soldier standing farthest from the camp. She fixated the black cross of death upon the soldier’s head and sucked in a deep breath. On the exhale of her breath, the very tip of her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as if she was focusing a little too hard on her target. Before her long exhale of breath expired, she pulled the trigger and felt the recoil of the rifle in her shoulder as she watched the soldier’s warm corpse leach forward and fall face first into the hot desert sand.

The other Soldiers saw their fellow comrade fall and their rushed talking and loud voices told Snake indirectly that his elite sniper companion had taken the first shot. While the two soldiers were going to investigate, he took the opportunity to quickly take their lives before the took his. The last two men alive were going to run, but Katayama quickly shot one of the men in the knee, taking away his ability to walk while Snake took down the other with a quick headshot.

After taking a quick survey of the scout camp with her honey eyes she spoke to Snake, who was quickly making his way over to the wounded soldier. “Hostiles eliminated, Snake. You are clear, now go find out what that soldier knows.”

Snake picked up the soldier by the collar of his uniform and quickly dragged him behind some nearby rocks to interrogate him. Snake pulled out his military knife and pressed it against the Russian’s throat, making the man stand stock-still in Snake’s iron grip, no doubt ignoring the pain radiating from his busted knee to the rest of his body.

“The Prisoners! Where are they? Speak!” Snake growled in the man’s ear with his voice low and rough. Katayama listened closely as the captive man began to speak quickly in Russian about what he knows about the prisoners. Snake kept repeating the question, only earning the same response over and over again until Katayama decided to put her Russian to good use.

“He says that they are hidden away in one of the hangars. Ask him which one.” Katayama informed her partner as she stared at the base through her scope, looking for any signs of increased activity around the hangars.

“The one by the barracks.” Katayama said aloud as she turned her scope back towards Snake and the soldier. “That’s it, I believe we have all the intel we need from him.” 

Snake dropped the soldier and sheathed his knife while Katayama pointed her sniper at the wounded man and put him out of his misery. Snaked heard the man’s corpse fall back to the ground and he quickly shot you a confused glare. 

“What? Do not give me that look. I am human and I can still feel. I am not as cold-hearted as your men make me out to be; I still believe in a merciful kill and honorable deaths, even if the person is my enemy.”

He visibly shrugged his shoulders and began checking his iDroid about any mission updates from Miller and Ocelot. Katayama double-checked her rifle’s suppressor to make sure it was still on tight after firing. “No new updates, let’s proceed with the mission.” Snake informed his partner while he hid in the shade of the cliff for the time being. “If the prisoners are being held in the hangar by the barrack, then that means they are on the west side of the base, near the other entrance.”

Katayama had noticed that she wouldn’t be able to cover him once he reached a certain point without exposing her position.

“We have a problem, I can only cover you to a certain point, after that you are off my radar and I can not help you.” 

On Snake’s end, it was quiet. Katayama knew that he was thinking of doing something risky, because he never really voiced his plans until the last minute—when it is already in motion and it is too late to object.

“Speak to me Snake, what are you thinking?”

“I’m going in alone. I need you to just cover me as far as you can without exposing yourself and then I want you to wait for me to round the same corner with the prisoners. Things might get messy so I need you to be alert and give me intel on the enemies locations. You hear me?”

It was Katayama’s turn to be silent. She didn’t like his idea at all. She didn’t want to bluntly say that she didn’t want him to do the plan, but she knew that he would ignore her concerns and do what was best for the mission to progress further, even meaning if he was to put himself in harm's way. She shook her head and let out a loud exasperated sigh, Snake no doubt had heard it as well, but chose not to question her frustration.

“I do not think this plan is the best for both of us. I do not like the idea of you possibly heading to your death and me just sitting here. There must be a better way to get to the prisoners.”

“There is no other way; the mission is to be completed today. The prisoners might be moved or executed if we wait any longer…” Snake paused and shot you a look that he was trying to lighten the mood with a half smirk. “Don’t worry about me, Sneaking is one of my many skills and there is a very low chance of me being caught. Just trust me on this, alright? I’m heading out.”

Katayama balled up her free hand and slowly uncurled it. She knew she would have to give in because he was her boss during the mission and anything he says goes. 

“Alright. I’ll be your eyes on the outside.”

With Katayama finally agreeing to Snake’s plan, she laid under the cliff behind her sniper and helped take out the enemy soldiers so Snake could advance further into the base. With every shot she fired, the more she would lose sight of Snake and it worried her deeply; she didn’t like working with partners for this particular reason. Snake stayed in-touch with her, just so they could communicate faster and easier, but he could hear how tense she was over the iDroid. 

When Snake reached the point where he would lose visibility of Katayama, he called her up to confirm the original plans they made before he slipped around the corner of a small work garage. 

As the sun was beginning to work its way back down to the horizon, Katayama still sat up on the cliff, waiting for Snake to inform her that he had found the prisoners and was making his way back towards her. She had felt like she had been sitting up on that cliff for hours, but she had only been sitting up there for only half of one. Katayama was passing the time with scouting out the watch patterns of the soldiers and shooting her tranquilizer shots at some of the goats and other wildlife in the area. 

While she was checking for any new activity on the base, she had spotted two large Zi-GRA 6T’s coming to the main gates of the base. In the back of them were at least a dozen soldiers in each vehicle. They were all armed and were wearing the Soviet’s uniform; they looked like they were just recently called, since the gatekeepers were quick to usher them through and in the direction of where Snake was. Katayama’s body tensed up some more and she knew that something was wrong.

Without taking her hardened honey gaze off the trucks, she scrambled for her iDroid and quickly looked at the mission files for updates, but there were none. Katayama quickly called Snake’s frequency, trying to contain her concern for her partner’s safety. He picked up right away, but the line was more static than his clear voice. 

“Snake! Where are you? We have a problem.”

“Shadow, I found the prisoners… what is it?...” Snake’s line was breaking up and the words came to Katayama in chopped sentences; it was up to her to figure out what he was saying. “Are… you compromised?”

“Snake listen to me, the base is filled with more soldiers. It was unexpected. Hurry up and get out of there!” Katayama sat up from her prone position and leaned towards the edge of the cliff to get a better look at the base. She detached the scope from her rifle and used it to look at the corner where Snake said he would be. It was empty and that was when she knew that he was still inside the hangar with the prisoners or at least trying to make his way towards the corner.

“I’m… I’ll be…” Snake’s voice turned into pure static and Katayama let out a stifled scream of frustration. She tossed her iDroid to the side and quickly put the scope back on her rifle so she could look at the trucks once more. She was now squatting in her little nest, while doing her best to keep herself calm. She knew that Snake could handle himself and that he had more experience than her, but she just kept feeling that something bad was going to happen to him and she didn’t want that.

She watched the two trucks unload the soldiers and the base commander send them on their patrolling routes for the day. They were separated into groups of two, no doubt just incase one gets wounded, the other will surely avenge his comrade. The patrolling groups sticked to the hangar that held the prisoners and Katayama knew that if Snake were to walk out any doors that he would be immediately shot down on sight. 

Katayama thought as she began to pack her small travel bag up with her spare ammo and other supplies. She was planning on making a trip down the cliff to a closer spot where she could get to Snake as fast as she could if he needed her help. 

While she was beginning to pick up her sniper rifle, loud alarms began to blare throughout the Soviet’s Base Camp, making Katayama jump and quickly snatch up her rifle and sprint down the cliff. Her heart was racing in her chest, just thinking about how Snake was holding up with the prisoners; she knew that something was going to go wrong when he decided to split up and go solo, she could wait to say “I told you so” when she meets back up with him.

Katayama stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sky get darker behind her. She quickly turned around on her heel to see a dense cloud of sand was heading her way; it was coming over the cliff that she had just crawled out under from. The sandstorm was approaching quicker and quicker and all Katayama could do was stand there, looking at the menacing sand cloud.

The sound of her iDroid beeping and vibrating in her pocket brought her mind back to the current situation and before the sandstorm engulfed her completely, she pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose and squeezed her eyes shut. The force of the winds knocked her down the cliff; she did her best to shield her head from hitting any sharp rocks, but it did nothing when she reached the bottom and the back of her head snapped backwards against a small rock.

She curled herself into a tight ball on the desert floor while still gripping the sides of her head, doing her best to block out the loud winds rushing past her ears. Sand was getting into her clothes due to her falling down the cliff and her clothes snagging on the sharp rocks and weeds. Her supplies were strewn across the ground, the wicked winds snatching them from her ripped bag and tossing them further into the desert. Her rifle laid a few feet away from her, the scope detached and the lenses cracked from the fall. Only opening up her eyes for a few seconds to see where she landed was pointless, she could only see as far as her legs stretched and then some, but it was very hazy.

Katayama stayed on the ground for a few minutes, trying to give herself a pep-talk to continue on with the mission, and she was making little progress. Sandstorms were her worse enemy. Her fear of Sandstorms stems from a early childhood memory from being trained at such a young age; the academy that she was being trained in used to lock her in a dark room and blare numerous noises such as gunfire, nature sounds, or communication tapes, through speakers and have her perfect her reaction skills as well as her focusing skills. Some kids took it too far and locked her in the room over night with the speakers on full blast; they even snuck into the room to attack her. Jokes on them though since she sharpened her skills and they never made it past the second stage of initiation.

.Her vibrating iDroid pulled her from her terrifying memories and reminded her that she was still on a mission. She quickly uncurled herself and kneeled on the ground and answered her incoming call from her long lost partner, Snake. 

“Snake! Where are you?” She shouted into her communications device, trying to get her voice heard. Snake tried to respond back, but he was also struggling to get his words out as well. With squinted eyes, Katayama scanned her surroundings and told herself that the only way she was going to complete this mission with Snake is to power through the sandstorm and find him with the prisoners.

Snake’s iDroid cut out and Katayama could only make out his last two words: center strip. She knew right away that he was going to make his way to the main road through the camp, but she just didn’t know exactly where. With the sandstorm still raging on with no intention of stopping soon, she quickly snatched up her rifle and slid the strap over her head before scrambling to pull together whatever she had left in her ripped supply bag. 

It didn’t take her long to find the center strip of the base, but she had ran into trouble numerous of times; staying true to her code name, she hid in the shadows and took out the soldiers that tried to kill her. By the time she reached the center road, she was covered in head to toe in Soviet blood, giving her a look of a demon wandering the battlefield. 

While she was running down the main road, she heard Snake’s very faint voice over the whipping winds. She quickly snapped her head in the direction she heard it and closed her eyes for a second to focus just on his voice. When she felt confident that she could pinpoint his exact location, she took off into a full sprint in his direction; she nearly ran into a could of buildings, but was able to dodge them last minute while she ran. When she was getting close to his location, she could her multiple ones as well, indicating that he had indeed find the prisoners.

“Shadow!”

Katayama ran right into Snake and nearly tackled him to the ground. His broad chest caught her and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her backwards against the building that he was hiding behind. Even being in cover, Snake still didn’t let her out of his grasp; she had to look up at him with questioning eyes for him to let her go. Katayama turned her gaze to the prisoners who were cowering behind Snake’s large frame. They were dressed in grey jumpsuits with numbers across their chest. She counted four prisoners, three men and one woman.

“These are the prisoners?”

“Yeah, all are accounted for.” Snake told you, while peeking his head out from the corner of the building, “We got to get out of here fast, this storm is going to lift any minute and when it does, they’ll gun us down before he move from this spot.” Snake was gripping his assault rifle in his hands and was getting ready to aim at something when Katayama heard a soldier right in front of their position. He was going to shoot, but Katayama was quicker; she shielded Snake and quickly pulled out her military knife from the sheath on her thigh and threw it at the soldier. 

Katayama thought she was quicker, but she felt a stinging sensation on her right arm. She quickly gripped her arm and felt warm liquid running down her arm to her fingertips and dripping onto the ground. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from letting out a cry of pain, but even the soft groan she let out brought Snake’s attention towards her.

“You were hit. Are you gonna be okay?” Snake slowly reached for your arm to take a look, but Katayama slapped his hand away, giving him a strict glare. She didn’t like it when people just suddenly touched her, but when Snake looked genuinely concerned, she turned to show him her wound. 

“It is a flesh wound, it burns like hell, but I will survive.” Katayama casted a glance towards the fallen Soviet soldier, “We need to move now, the storm is clearing and there is no doubt that his comrades have heard the gunfire.” Katayama grabbed Snake’s forearm and pulled him from the cover of the building and called for the prisoners to follow. “By the way, you owe me another knife.”

Snake just slightly smirked and continued to follow her blindly. Katayama was telling Snake about the trucks she saw earlier when they were attacked. Soviets surrounded them and one began to fire at Katayama, prompting Snake to use his assault rifle for the first time on the mission. He managed to take down three soldiers, but their comrades were flocking towards the gunfire. Katayama stood in between the prisoners and the enemy soldiers, daring them to open fire on her.

“We need to go now!” Snake yelled at his partner, turning to face her as he was getting ready to bolt to the trucks that Katayama had told him about. He was going to say something else but he quickly shouted for Katayama to move; while he was looking at her, he had noticed a red dot come to fix itself on the center of her forehead. When she didn’t listen, he charged at her and tackled her to the ground. His singular blue eye was wide as he inspected her head. 

Katayama growled in pain as she looked up at Snake, who was laying on top of her. Her vision was very hazy and it had looked as if she had been drinking the day before the mission. The left side of her head, specifically her temple, was bleeding steadily and it didn’t look like it was going to stop. The sniper that was aiming for her had missed his mark by a few inches, but he managed to score a nasty wound that started about her left eye and stretched to behind her ear. 

“Alright, we gotta get you out of here fast.” Snake quickly got off of Katayama and reached for her hand, but once again, Katayama slapped his hand away and began to make her way in the direction of the trucks. She wanted to prove to Snake and also to herself that she had more willpower than what everyone thought she had. After getting off the ground, she held gripped Snake’s shoulder for only a second, before pushing herself off of him to help her get momentum to get moving.

The gunfire was rapid and consistent; when there wasn’t gunfire, the Soviets were barking orders at each other of Snake’s and Katayama’s location. Snake stood in the back of the prisoners while Katayama led the group towards the trucks that she had spotted earlier. She had to keep stopping every couple seconds to wipe the blood from her brow and eyelids just so she could see where she was going; the two male prisoners stuck to her side like glue, just incase she needed assistance while the female guarded them with a pistol that Snake had picked up from a corpse and gave it to her.

“What? They… they were here, I saw them myself!” Katayama’s wide honey eyes looked at the vacant spot where the trucks used to be. Anger was coursing through her veins as she kicked the ground with her worn leather boot. One of the prisoners had pointed out that there was a four-by-four parked only a couple feet away and that they could use it. Katayama turned to the prisoner and flashed a very faint smile before straightening her posture. “Good eye. Come on, we must hurry before they surround us.”

Katayama’s energy had restored the moment she and the rest of the group had got to the small truck. It was very small; it only had two front seats and a wide empty trunk. Without waiting for Snake’s approval, Katayama climbed into the driver’s seat and immediately started the vehicle while the prisoners climbed into the back and huddled close together. Snake stood in next to the truck looking at his wounded partner.

“What are you doing? You can’t drive. Move over.” Snake went to grip the steering wheel while Katayama slapped him on his hand. She placed her foot on the gas pedal and was ready to take off but Snake was stalling her. 

“This is not a time to argue Snake! Let go of the damn wheel and get in the truck. I cannot cover you while driving if I cannot shoot a gun, I will get us out of here safely, just trust me, alright?” Katayama shouted at her partner as he quickly released the steering wheel and climbed into the passenger seat. Katayama didn’t even wait until he got into his seat properly, she stomped on the gas pedal and she took off onto the bases main road and towards the exit.

The soldiers were shooting at them as they tried to escape. Snake yelled at the prisoners to lay flat on the floor of the truck while he fired at the soviet’s who were pursuing their truck on foot. Katayama kept one hand on the wheel while she used the back of her other hand to wipe the blood running down her face. She was doing her best to keep the truck steady, but the enemies kept running out into the middle of the road to try and stop her, so she was constantly swerving left and right to avoid flipping the truck over or crashing.

“We are almost—” Katayama left out a cry of pain as she felt a burning sensation on the left side of her body. Taking a quick glance down at her body, she had noticed that she had been hit in the thigh and lower abdomen by one of the soldiers he passed by. Snake quickly whipped his head around to see Katayama bleeding profusely in the driver’s seat; she looked like she was on the verge of passing out at the wheel, but he could see that she was determined to keep pushing on, trying to keep her word to get them all out of the base safely.

Katayama was loosing her tight grip on the wheel and she was beginning to swerve ferociously. Her eyelids had felt like iron shutters the more she tried to keep them open. She was about to fall out of the truck when Snake quickly reached over and wrapped his arm around her upper body and pulled her towards him; he forced her to lay across his lap while he took hold of the wheel and brought his foot to the gas pedal and continued to drive. Katayama was doing her best to not scream, but the pain was just too much. She was pretty sure that the bullet that had struck her lower abdomen had broke a part of her hip bone as well as pierced a vital organ. The bullet graze to her head was causing the most unbearable pain she had ever experienced; she felt as if her head was going to explode. 

While Katayama was doing her best to cling on to the thin piece of thread that was her life, Snake had managed to get them out of the base and had called for Pequod to come and extract them all. He drove to the extraction zone and parked the truck up on the hill and immediately tried to help Katayama. 

“Just hold on, alright? Pequod is on his way.” Snake had the prisoners get out of the trunk so he could lay Katayama down on a flat surface. They all stood at her with wide eyes filled with concern as Snake gently placed her down. She was whimpering softly in his arms while he did his best to stop her wounds from bleeding. 

“Snake, just leave me be… i’ll be okay. Are the prisoners okay? Did we do it?” Typical Katayama. She was laying in her partner’s arms, on the brink of death, and she asks if they had completed their mission; it didn’t matter if she was to die at the end of this, all that mattered to her is that she accomplished her mission and everyone else was okay.

“Yeah they’re fine. We did it, alright.” Snake heard the helicopter’s blades whirling in the air, “Just keep fighting, you’re gonna be alright.” 

Once Pequod had landed, Snake ushered the prisoners in first before loading Katayama into the helicopter. When everyone was good to go, Pequod had lifted the helicopter off the ground and into the air. The prisoners sat on some of the chairs while Snake laid Katayama across the other set of chairs and sat beside her on the floor, holding her hand while she stared at him with sleep heavy on her eyelids; she soon passed out from all the pain and the rest of the ride back to Mother Base was tense.

 

“Miss, you need to lay back down. You aren’t fully recovered.” Mother Base’s doctor placed a gentle hand on Katayama’s bare shoulder and applied light pressure to try and force her back down on the bed, but she wasn’t budging at all. She sat on the edge of her bed, her bare feet touching the cool tile flooring, her hands were trying to rip off all the wires to the medical machines so she could stop hearing the annoying beeping of the heart monitor and other devices. She glared at the doctor as she shoved him away from her, resulting in her slipping off the edge of the bed and falling to the floor with a loud thud.

The doctor had tried to help her up, but she yelled, “Get away from me!” She did her best to stand up, but was struggling to do so; she hated appearing weak, even at times when it was expected, she wanted everyone to know that she was strong, no what what position she was in. 

Big Boss had heard the commotion from outside her door and quickly rushed in to find her on the floor with the doctor kneeling beside her, trying to help her. 

“Boss, I tried helping her, but—” Big Boss held up his hand to silence the doctor from saying anything more. The poor man shut his mouth and moved out of the way as Big Boss came to Katayama’s side and kneeled down to her level.

“You don’t have to say anything more. She’s a stubborn one, alright.” Big Boss turned to the doctor and spoke to him in a firm voice. “I’ll take care of her from here. Go and see the other patients, they need you more than she does.” 

“Yes Boss.” And with that, the doctor saluted him and quickly left the room.

Big Boss brought his attention to the woman on the floor beside him. She looked up at him with a glare but soon dropped it as he just stared back at her with a blank face. He shook his head at her while she just let out a heavy sigh.

“What are you doing?” Big Boss’s question was rhetorical; he knew exactly what she was trying to do, this is the fifth time she had tried to leave her bed in the past three weeks. 

“I cannot stand being kept in one place for so long. This place is hell.” Katayama huffed as she shifted her weight on her arms. She tried to stand up once more but failed with a face plant to the floor. Big Boss just stood beside her quietly as she let out an angry sigh and a couple of cuss words.

“Alright, come on, up.” Big Boss had enough of watching her suffer, so he stood up and fixed the blankets on her bed before scooping her up off the floor and placing her back on the bed. She stared at him with tenderness while he pulled the blankets over her bruised legs all the way up to her hips. Katayama mumbled a soft thank you, not looking Big Boss in the eyes as she said it.

“You need to stay in this bed from now on, you hear me? You can’t keep alerting the medical staff just because you wanna get out of here. If you can’t follow that simple rule, I’ll be forced to restrain you to the bed.” Big Boss told her strictly, staring dead at her while her tired honey eyes danced all over the room, avoiding Big Boss’s heavy gaze.

“Well when you are in my position, then you will know how hard it is to not move around.” Katayama folded her arms across her chest, smirking at the boss, thinking that she finally cornered him.

“Oh I have, i’ve been in your position for nine whole years and I i was forced to move when my limbs were still very weak. Try again some other time.” He folded his arms and lightly smirked at her, before turning to the door and walking towards it. “If you don’t listen to this one simple and easy rule, well then… I’ll be forced to confiscate this.”

Big Boss opened the door to her room and brought in her ivory-colored Brennan LRS rifle. Katayama let out a short gasp as she had thought that she would never see her most prized possession ever again. Her hands slightly reached out to take her rifle from Snake, but he didn’t hand it to her right away. “I had some of the crew go out and retrieve it from the base; it’s got a few scratches and dents, but nothing that can’t be fixed.” 

“Snake… I don’t know what to say…” Katayama’s lips twitched upwards as Snake finally laid the rifle across her lap. She immediately cradled it in her arms before looking it over at the damage. 

“Well you can start with a thank you; it wasn’t cheap to retrieve it and Kaz is a bit upset about it, so when he drops by sometime today, you better kiss his ass, ‘cause he’ll rip into you about it.” Snake came closer to her bedside and watched her play with her rifle. 

“Thank you, Snake…” Katayama said softly before staring up at him with tenderness heavy in them, “I will do best to restrain myself from getting up from this bed, I promise.” It had been a while since she promised anyone anything, but she actually felt that she could trust herself to keep her promise to Snake. 

Snake said nothing but lifted his gloved hand to caress the right side of her face, slowly making it’s way from her hair to her bare arm. Katayama didn’t say a work about Snake’s sudden actions; she didn’t mind it at all. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to see Snake staring back at her.

“Once you recover, I’ll take you out, somewhere off base. You most definitely earned it.” Snake told her as he fiddled with his iDroid for a few moments. “You didn’t have to protect me during the mission, yet you did; hell you nearly died for me and I appreciate it, but I can’t have you dying on me. I think I’ll miss your sarcastic comments way too much.” Snake admitted to her as Katayama slightly chuckled. “When you start going on missions again, just tell me that you’ll worry about yourself, cause I don’t think I could make it without you by my side.” Snake sounded like a different person with the words he spoke and the soft manner that he used to voice them.

“Don’t worry, i will worry only about myself next time; I now know what the cost of protecting you is and I don’t think I will ever want to pay it.” Katayama told him as he just hummed in response.

The room fell silent and the two look everywhere but at each other. They had just confessed their love for one another in such an odd way that they thought that the other wouldn’t catch onto what they were trying to say. 

Katayama let out a long and loud yawn that alerted Snake that he had to get going. Snake took her hand from Katayama’s arm and brought it back to his side while his gaze was drawn to his iDroid. He turned on his heels and began to walk towards the door slowly; hinted that he wasn’t quite ready to leave her just yet. Katayama laid her rifle alongside her legs and fixed her blankets while looking at Snake’s back.

Snake was stepping out the door of her room and halfway through the doorway, he turned to catch one last glimpse of her; “Just get some rest, will you? I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” 

“I will… and Snake? Wherever you are going, please be careful”

“I will.” 

Snake left the room with a new feeling towards Katayama that he had felt many years ago with Eva, but it was different, it was stronger and more noticeable. Ocelot and Kaz had seen it in Katayama as well and they already knew that they had bonded over the mission and knew that something was blossoming between them as well. Snake and Katayama had finally come to terms with their love for each other, but it would take some time for it to fully form.


	36. Just a Question...

updates; life happened for a bit and hit me with some serious family and personal issues that I had to deal with first, but now I think that I can make a comeback.

Second I just wanted to still thank all of you, my readers, for staying tuned and waiting patiently for any type of update. 

I have been in a writing mood lately and since the new release of the Assassin's Creed Origins and Call of Duty:WW2 those two have been on my mind mostly. ( I haven't yet played CoD:WW2 but I will over thanksgiving break)

If you guys still have hope that I can put something out for you thats great or if you like my works and want to see more, go ahead and send in some requests, I'll do my very best to make them happen.

~Allyssa


End file.
